


Against The Rules

by PadmeUndomiel



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeUndomiel/pseuds/PadmeUndomiel
Summary: Miyako ha sempre avuto due grandi convinzioni, fin da quando ricorda. La prima: non c’è dono più grande, al mondo, di avere un’anima gemella che ti aspetta da qualche parte, e un modo per riconoscerla. La seconda: se sai come cercarla, dovresti iniziare a farlo senza indugiare.Chissà perché, allora, la vita si diverte a cercare di disintegrare le sue convinzioni come se non fossero altro che castelli di sabbia.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue, Ichijouji Ken/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Tachikawa Mimi/Michael (Digimon), Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 18
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Non dici niente?” Hikari sposta il peso da una gamba all’altra, ferma in mezzo al corridoio della scuola, un sorriso esitante sulle labbra sottili e una mano che giocherella con la ciocca più lunga dei capelli castani che le incorniciano il viso. E’ una serenità fragile, quel tipo di serenità che può essere disintegrata anche solo con un’esclamazione un po’ brusca, o un sorriso appena un po’ meno ampio. Non fa che guardarla fisso, anche con le guance rosse per la timidezza. “Mi stai spaventando.”

Miyako si decide a richiudere la bocca.

“No, beh ... wow.” Ride, e si rassetta la gonna della divisa scolastica con gesti rapidi. Non che le serva davvero, sta solo cercando di non annaspare troppo. “Sono solo – da quanto hai detto che va avanti?”

“E’ solo una settimana.”

“Una settimana. Wow.” Miyako si accorge dal modo in cui le sopracciglia di Hikari si aggrottano di star facendo il pappagallo, così si schiarisce la voce, e riprova. “Ma è fantastico! Davvero! Cioè, è il tuo primo – cavoli, era ora che qualcuno ti notasse, sei così carina e gen-”

“Sei arrabbiata con me.” Conclude Hikari a bassa voce, e il commento sarebbe più sopportabile, se non fosse stato detto con quel tono tanto dolce.

“Oh, che assurdità - Hikari-chan, io non so neanche come si faccia, ad arrabbiarsi con te!” Replica esasperata, e si passa una mano sul viso. “E’ solo che ... credevo sarebbe stato Takeru.”

“Takeru cosa?” Domanda la ragazza più giovane, con lo stesso tono pacato di poco prima.

Questa conversazione finirà per essere più stressante del previsto, pensa Miyako.

“Credevo sarebbe stato Takeru a farti arrossire così”, conclude diretta. “Credevo ti saresti messa con lui. Ecco tutto.”

Hikari tace, tanto che Miyako riesce a sentire le ragazze di terza che passano accanto a loro discutere animatamente di chissà quale festa di compleanno che si terrà domani pomeriggio dopo lezione.

“Io e Takeru-kun siamo solo amici, Miyako-san”, risponde poi Hikari, e Miyako torna di scatto a guardarla. Non c’è niente se non una serenità disarmante, sul suo visino da bambola. E’ come se non le dispiacesse affatto. “Te l’ho detto mille volte.”

“Ma-“ Prova a insistere Miyako, un po’ petulante, e Hikari ride.

“ _Ma_ niente. Potremmo parlare di cose un po’ più concrete adesso?”

La guarda di nuovo con aspettativa trepidante, e Miyako sospira.

Avrebbe quasi voglia di rincorrere le due ragazze di terza e proporre loro il gioco di lotta per playstation che è uscito appena ieri: sarebbe un perfetto regalo di compleanno, dopotutto. E un’ottima occasione per lei per svignarsela da questa conversazione scomoda, anche.

“Non so tanto bene che dirti, Hikari-chan”, si arrende infine. “Cioè, mi sta bene se tu sei felice con – con lui, però non capisco ... ti ricordi quello che è successo tempo fa, no? Come puoi averlo perdonato così facilmente, quando-“

“Ichijouji-kun è diverso da allora”. Hikari ha smesso di sorridere, ora: sembra pensierosa, immersa nel suo mondo. Qualcosa nello stomaco di Miyako si aggroviglia. “Ti capisco se non sei convinta, ma lui è gentile. E persino Daisuke-kun lo ha perdonato – è stato il primo a dargli una possibilità, in realtà.”

“E’ la tua anima gemella?” Domanda Miyako a bruciapelo, prima che possa impedirselo.

Hikari si irrigidisce appena.

“No”, è tutto ciò che dice.

“E la cosa non ti preoccupa nemmeno un po’?”

Hikari fa spallucce.

“Ti ho detto di Taichi e Sora-san, vero?” Replica con un sorriso. “Neanche loro sono anime gemelle, ma non è un problema. Si vogliono bene.”

_E tu vuoi bene a Ichijouji Ken_? Vorrebbe chiedere Miyako, ma non riesce a pronunciare quelle parole.

Hikari è dotata di un inquietante sesto senso, così si avvicina a lei e le stringe appena le mani. “Io non so quanto durerà”, le dice. “Non so se sarai mai felice per me. Volevo solo dirtelo, perché mi sembrava giusto.”

Ma non è vero, si rende facilmente conto Miyako: sotto sotto Hikari vorrebbe che la sua amica approvasse la sua scelta, la sua frequentazione. Lo vorrebbe davvero tanto.

Sospira di nuovo, ed è una sconfitta.

“Se Ichijouji ti fa piangere lo uccido”, dichiara solennemente, e Hikari ride, le note del sollievo che le colorano la voce.

La osserva allontanarsi quando la campanella di fine intervallo suona, leggera e aggraziata come se danzasse mentre scansa i ragazzi che si affrettano nella direzione opposta senza mai urtarli per sbaglio.

Miyako ha sempre avuto due grandi convinzioni, fin da quando ricorda. La prima: non c’è dono più grande, al mondo, di avere un’anima gemella che ti aspetta da qualche parte, e un modo per riconoscerla. La seconda: se sai come cercarla, dovresti iniziare a farlo senza indugiare.

Chissà perché, allora, la vita si diverte a cercare di disintegrare le sue convinzioni come se non fossero altro che castelli di sabbia.

***

“Miyako-san”, la voce di Iori è un po’ dubbiosa, mentre le lancia un’occhiata al di sopra della sua sciarpona bianca. “Non ho ben capito perché non stiamo tornando a casa. E’ tardi.”

“Chi se ne importa, sarà questione di un momento. Se si farà vedere, ovviamente.” Replica Miyako in una specie di ringhio, il fiato che si condensa in piccole nuvolette. Diavolo, fa freddo.

“ _Chi_ deve farsi vedere?” Domanda un po’ sconsolato il suo amico.

Miyako non risponde, gli occhi fissi sul cancello della scuola, l’espressione battagliera in viso mentre scruta viso per viso ogni studente che esce da lì. Se si distrae un attimo può anche darsi che _lui_ esca fuori e si avvii verso casa senza che lei riesca a intercettarlo.

“Spero che avrà una spiegazione convincente”, borbotta tra i denti.

“Sembri una bulletta che vuole pestare qualche studente in un angolo buio.”

“Oh, smettila di stressarmi, Iori-kun.” Gli lancia appena un’occhiataccia, battendo i piedi sull’asfalto per cercare di riscaldarsi. E poi sogghigna. “Chi lo ha detto che lo porterei in un angolo buio, poi? Posso anche pestarlo qui.”

E’ quasi sicura di aver sentito Iori deglutire nervosamente.

“Discorso interessante. Chi è che ti ha fatto arrabbiare stavolta?”

Miyako si volta di scatto al suono della voce appena comparsa alle sue spalle.

“Ciao!” Saluta radioso Takaishi Takeru, una mano inguantata sollevata a mezz’aria e un sorriso a trentadue denti sul viso arrossato. “Che ci fate ancora davanti alla scuola? Pensavo di aver fatto tardi io.”

No, non ha la minima idea di essere nei guai fino al collo, a quanto pare.

“ _Tu_!” Miyako gli punta un dito in petto, minacciosissima. “Cosa sei, scemo, per caso?”

“... Perché ho fatto tardi?” Tenta perplesso Takeru, indietreggiando appena.

“Dimmi che non è Takeru-san che vuoi pestare, Miyako-san”, geme Iori alle sue spalle. Miyako non ha tempo di rispondere a domande scontate.

“Di’ un po’, lo sapevi che Hikari-chan si è messa con qualcuno?” Esplode invece, avanzando di un passo verso la vittima della sua ira.

Takeru ha sempre dato più soddisfazione di Hikari, quando si tratta di manifestare qualche emozione: se non altro ha la decenza di sgranare gli occhi e lasciar cadere le braccia. Qualcosa di vendicativo esulta in Miyako.

“Ah, non te l’ha detto?” Incalza, con un sorrisetto tagliente. “Ma che strano. Eppure è da una settimana che va avanti!”

“No. Non mi ha detto niente.” E poi – non è possibile. Sta mentendo, per forza, non è possibile! -, il disgraziato sorride, e sembra appena un po’ spiazzato. “E brava Hikari-chan. Era pure ora!”

Miyako è così sconcertata che rimane a bocca aperta a fissarlo, senza fiato.

“E chi sarebbe il fortunato?” Domanda Takeru, ficcandosi con disinvoltura le mani nel giubbotto.

“Dimmi che stai scherzando”, esala Miyako, con quanta voce riesce a racimolare.

“Perché, scusa? Sono curioso.”

Miyako ci vede rosso.

“La tua stramaledetta _anima gemella_ si mette con _Ichijouji Ken_ e tu te ne stai lì a dire che sei _curioso_?! Ma che diavolo hai per la testa?” Sbraita, fuori di sé.

Takeru sbianca di colpo, e rapido le mette una mano sulla bocca, guanti gelati e tutto.

Miyako mugugna proteste irate contro la lana.

“Non strillare in quel modo, Miyako-san!” Sussurra Takeru con tono da cospiratore e grandi, grandi occhi azzurri da innocentino. Miyako vorrebbe prenderlo a sberle, e crede di non averlo mai desiderato con tanta intensità. “E se Hikari-chan fosse nei paraggi?”

Miyako minaccia di sferrargli un calcio, così Takeru si affretta a lasciarla andare.

“Tu non glielo hai detto”, soffia, suo malgrado abbassando la voce. “Avevi detto che le avresti parlato!”

“Beh, sì, hai ragione.” Takeru si porta una mano dietro al collo, e sorride, un po’ esitante. “Ma sai, non sono cose che si dicono dall’oggi al domani ...”

“Se lei è la tua anima gemella, tu sei la sua!” Insiste Miyako. “Io non capisco, che senso ha che non stiate insieme? Può darsi – magari le tue prime parole sono state banali, e lei non ha capito che _sei tu_ , e - ”

“Parlando di frequentazioni, sai che sto uscendo con Mina-chan?” La interrompe casualmente Takeru.

Il silenzio che cala nel gruppetto è pesante come un macigno.

“E da quando?” Gli domanda Miyako, con una calma spaventosa.

“Mmm ... diciamo da ieri.”

“Sei davvero un imbecille”, scandisce a quel punto, definitiva, l’espressione schifata. “Perché non te lo ripeti cento volte al giorno guardandoti allo specchio?”

Takeru ride. “Ma perché te la prendi tanto?”

Miyako gli volta le spalle platealmente, colpendolo con un lembo della sciarpa che ha legato al collo nel movimento. “Iori-kun, andiamocene a casa. Hai detto che ti serviva una mano col pc, no?”, annuncia, fissando lo sguardo sul ragazzo più giovane e sulla sua espressione interdetta.

“Aspetta – ma abitiamo nello stesso palazzo!” Takeru sta ancora ridendo, con quella sua gioviale voce insopportabile. “Possiamo fare la strada ins-”

“Andiamo, Iori-kun!” Lo sovrasta lei a voce più alta. “Prima _che certi imbecilli_ ci rivolgano ancora la parola.”

Si era detta di non guardarlo, di ignorarlo, ma non può resistere: gli getta un’ultima occhiata indignata da sopra la sua spalla e poi si volta di nuovo, incamminandosi a passo di marcia per allontanarsi da quella stupidissima faccia sorridente.

Sente Iori scusarsi con Takeru, fargli un enorme inchino, e poi affrettarsi nella direzione opposta.

La guarda di sbieco appena la raggiunge. “Non c’era bisogno di essere così sgarbata.”

“Ce n’era eccome, invece.” Replica Miyako inviperita. “Ce n’era al 200%.”

Iori sospira, ma decide saggiamente di non commentare oltre.

Takeru ha almeno la decenza di scegliere una strada diversa per tornare a casa, e questo lo redime appena un pochino dalla sua imbecillità dilagante.

_Appena un pochino_ non è abbastanza.

***

Iori la ritrova con la testa sulla scrivania, le braccia lungo i fianchi, il monitor del pc spento davanti a sé, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

“Miyako-san, ti senti male?” Si preoccupa, e chiusa la porta dietro di sé si avvicina immediatamente. “Hai la febbre?”

“La mia vita fa schifo”, si lamenta Miyako senza alzarsi.

Vorrebbe non aver visto Iori alzare gli occhi al cielo, perché vorrebbe dire che il suo migliore amico è una persona davvero pessima che non capisce la gravità della situazione, ma purtroppo ha quattrocchi e sa come impiegarli.

“Non è vero che fa schifo.” Le dice. “Se sei preoccupata per il mio computer e non riesci a farlo funzionare, per me fa lo stesso: lo porterò in assistenza domani.”

“Il computer sta benissimo.” Miyako sbuffa rumorosamente, gesticolando verso l’oggetto in questione senza neanche guardarlo. “ _Quello_ almeno so aggiustarlo.”

Iori sta zitto per qualche istante, il tempo sufficiente perché lei possa nascondere il viso tra le braccia in modo più drammatico.

“Ti ho portato un po’ di torta”, dice alla fine.

E questo cambia completamente le cose.

Miyako si issa sulle braccia, dà un’occhiata significativa al piattino tra le mani del suo amico e soprattutto al dolce alla frutta che si trova al suo interno, e afferrata la forchetta prende un boccone di dolce e lo mangia così, direttamente dalle mani di Iori.

“Tua madre è un angelo!” Sospira alla fine, grata.

“Mangiala tutta.” Iori le porge il piattino, poi prende una sedia e ci si accomoda. “Come mai sei così giù? E’ da oggi pomeriggio che va avanti.”

Miyako torna a imbronciarsi, mordicchiando la forchetta sporca di panna.

“Iori-kun, rispondimi sinceramente.”

“Come sempre.”

“Dimenticavo, era una richiesta sciocca.”

Iori la sta di nuovo guardando, gli occhi verdi troppo seri e troppo saldi, come fa tutte le volte che lei ha qualche problema, come fa da una vita.

Qualche volta Miyako se lo chiede, come mai riesca a confidarsi con tanta facilità col suo amico d’infanzia: hanno caratteri praticamente opposti, spesso non si trovano d’accordo, molte volte Iori si trova persino a rimproverarla, come fosse lui il maggiore. In realtà con gli anni ha finito per pensare che sia quello sguardo stesso a costringerla a fidarsi di lui: Iori è sempre stato la sua roccia, qualunque cosa succeda, persino quando disapprova il suo comportamento. Iori non cambierà mai, e non la lascerà mai sola.

Non c’è nulla di più rassicurante al mondo.

“Tu credi che io sia strana?” Dice di getto.

Iori aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Strana?”

“Ma sì.” Miyako inghiottisce un altro boccone di torta con rabbia, punendolo per il semplice fatto di essersi trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. “Per questa storia delle anime gemelle. Pensi che io le dia troppa importanza? Perché mi pare che a nessuno importi un accidenti di niente, di trovare la propria.”

Per un istante Iori sembra credere che lei abbia finito, e apre la bocca per parlare.

“Ma allora a che servirà mai avere le prime parole che ci rivolgerà la nostra anima gemella impresse nella pelle, se poi passiamo il tempo a ignorarle?” Continua invece Miyako, al culmine della frustrazione, gesticolando a mezz’aria, il resto della torta dimenticato sulla scrivania – il che è tutto dire, davvero. “Prendi Takeru-kun. Chi è _Mina-chan_? Che ruolo potrà mai avere _Mina-chan_ nella sua vita, se già conosce Hikari-chan?”

“Miyako-san ...”

“C’eri anche tu quando Takeru-kun ci ha presentato Hikari-chan, poco dopo il suo trasferimento qui. Ti ricordi come ha parlato di lei prima che lei si facesse vedere? _C’è una cosa che dovreste sapere di lei: Hikari-chan è la mia anima gemella._ Ha detto questo, no? Te lo ricordi?”

“... me lo ricordo, ma ...”

“Eppure, quando Hikari-chan è arrivata, non si comportavano come una coppia, in nessun modo!”

“Miyako-san, ascolta ...”

“Non che le cose siano cambiate adesso. Il che significa che Takeru-kun non ha la minima intenzione di stare con la sua anima gemella! Anche se l’ha riconosciuta! E tira in ballo _Mina-chissà-chi-sei-chan_!”

“Se solo mi lasciassi-”

“E io che pensavo che fosse solo il fratello di Hikari-chan, a essere totalmente fuori di testa. Invece pare che sia una moda, ignorare il fatto che qualcuno ci è stato destinato dalla nascita! Chi se ne importa di essere felici in modo giusto ...!”

“E’ vero che tu dai alle anime gemelle troppo peso!” Sbotta infine Iori, e Miyako si ferma di colpo, gli occhi sgranati.

“Beh”, riesce ad articolare lei dopo un attimo, col miglior sorrisetto ironico che riesce a esibire. Per la verità, le parole del ragazzo l’hanno ferita più di quel che poteva immaginare. “E’ facile per te dire una cosa simile, Iori-kun.”

Gli dà una pacca significativa sulla schiena, lì dove sa che si trovano le sue Parole. “Ti basta ronzarmi attorno per scoprire chi è la tua anima gemella.”

Hida Iori ha una scritta molto semplice in mezzo alle scapole, una scritta che da bambini hanno esaminato insieme un bel po’ di volte: _Miyako-chan mi ha parlato un sacco di te._ Miyako è sempre stata molto felice di essere lei a fare da Cupido per il suo amico d’infanzia, fin da quando erano entrambi due mocciosi.

“Non è facile per niente”, sospira Iori. “Tra l’altro non sappiamo se sei davvero tu, la _Miyako-chan_ in questione.”

“Ma certo che sono io, gli ideogrammi per scrivere il mio nome sono quelli.” Risponde senza scomporsi lei. “E tu non hai comunque il permesso di trovare un’altra Miyako che ti faccia conoscere - ”

“Quello che intendevo dire”, la interrompe nuovamente il ragazzo, passandosi frustrato una mano tra i cortissimi capelli castani, “è che tu soffri troppo per questa storia.”

Miyako incrocia le braccia al petto. Vorrebbe essere intimidatoria, invece ha l’impressione di apparire solo troppo vulnerabile.

“Non è vero.” Replica testardamente.

“Certo che lo è, e lo sai anche tu.”

Miyako si volta dall’altra parte per non incrociare il suo sguardo.

“Ti ricordi cosa è successo alle medie? A un certo punto hai pensato bene di dire a mezzo mondo quali fossero le tue Parole, e così metà della scuola ha finito per considerarti una facile e ha cercato di approfittarsi di te fingendosi la tua anima gemella.”

“Io non l’ho detto a mezzo mondo!” Si difende Miyako con forza, il rossore dell’umiliazione che le incendia il viso e le corrode lo stomaco. “L’ho detto a quella che consideravo la mia migliore amica. Cosa ne sapevo che poi lo avrebbe spifferato a quegli idioti dei suoi amici?”

“Però non te lo ha detto lei, di smettere di indossare il polsino e di sventolare le tue Parole davanti agli occhi di tutti.”

“Ero piccola, ok?” Miyako è stanca di parlare di questa faccenda, stanca di tornare a pensarci di tanto in tanto. E comunque Iori l’ha rimproverata a sufficienza all’epoca, no? “Piccola e impaziente, e ho sbagliato. Possiamo lasciar stare? Cosa c’entra, comunque?”

“C’entra”, le spiega Iori paziente. “Perché ci sei stata malissimo, e non mi va di vederti ancora così.”

Iori è preoccupato per lei, si accorge Miyako con sorpresa, e il moto di tenerezza che prova per il ragazzo è sufficiente a farla fermare. Non può mentirgli e dire che non ci pensa neanche più, a quegli episodi spiacevoli avvenuti tanto tempo fa: non è particolarmente brava a dire bugie, figurarsi quando il suo interlocutore decide di guardarla in quel modo.

“A maggior ragione se ci sono stata male”, sospira infine. “Perché so che significa, desiderare così tanto averne una da comportarmi come se avessi le mosche nel cervello. Ma Takeru-kun ne ha una, lo sa, i due si adorano. Cosa può esserci di sbagliato? Perché non vogliono essere felici?”

“Magari non sono innamorati”, replica Iori.

Miyako lo guarda con tanto d’occhi. “Non puoi non innamorarti della tua anima gemella!”

“Non puoi saperlo.” Iori fa spallucce. “Magari, in fin dei conti, gli esseri umani possono vivere felicemente senza le loro anime gemelle. Magari non vale la pena di cercarle tanto.”

Miyako si indigna.

“A questo non crederò mai.”

“Ma ammetterai che è una cosa possibile.”

Lei alza gli occhi al cielo, riprendendo a mangiare la torta. “Sei sempre il solito cinico, Iori-kun.”

“Se Hikari-san avesse scelto un altro ragazzo, saresti così sconvolta?”

Miyako sussulta, la forchetta che tintinna più del previsto contro il piatto.

“Ma certo”, risponde, con tutta la nonchalance di cui è capace. “Ichijouji non è proprio nessuno per farmi reagire tanto male. Non diamogli troppa importanza!”

“... Ok.”

Miyako detesta quando Iori assume quel tono, detesta quando non sembra crederle. Perché, ogni volta che succede, ha assolutamente ragione.

“Non diamogli importanza”, ripete con forza, e non sa chi sta cercando di convincere, mentre addenta l’ultimo pezzo di torta.

***

Le Parole di Inoue Miyako sono comparse sul suo polso destro esattamente il giorno del suo terzo compleanno.

Tre anni è perfettamente normale, come periodo di Manifestazione, anche se ci sono alcuni bambini che presentano qualche segno sfocato dai due anni in poi, e altri che invece non presentano niente se non, per esempio, a cinque o sei anni. In ogni caso, da genitori che avevano manifestato le Parole a tre anni precisi, non poteva che nascere lei, ordinaria fin nel midollo, e prima di lei tre fratelli maggiori altrettanto regolari.

Miyako non ricorda quasi nulla dei tre anni precedenti alla comparsa di quegli strani segni sfocati, però ricorda l'eccitazione nel lavarsi le mani una mattina e nello scoprire che finalmente anche lei poteva essere come la mamma e il papà, e come Momoe, Chizuru e Mantarou, e come mille principesse delle fiabe che passano la vita ad aspettare il loro principe azzurro. Così come ricorda la delusione e la frustrazione nello scoprire che, piccola com'era, non aveva la minima idea di come leggere gli ideogrammi che portava sulla pelle.

Non che sia una cosa insolita, in Giappone, ma una bambina impaziente di tre anni non può mettersi a pensare alla logica e a quell'alieno concetto di aspettare che un adulto la aiuti a decifrare quei caratteri.

Ricorda il modo in cui si era aggrappata al braccio del padre in procinto di andare al lavoro – e a dirla tutta un po' in ritardo -, e di come lo avesse pregato di leggere gli ideogrammi, petulante, insistente e gli occhi brillanti dietro un paio occhialoni già troppo grandi. Ricorda che la mamma era accorsa in tutta fretta, quasi pronta per uscire ma coi capelli ancora spettinati, e, liberando il padre dalla presa ferrea, l'aveva presa in braccio, e in silenzio aveva osservato il suo polso scoperto.

_Vorrei aiutarti_ , aveva letto a voce alta, un sorriso deliziato sulle labbra. _Miyako-chan, le tue Parole sono: Vorrei aiutarti_. _Sono Parole bellissime!_

Un bambino ragiona in modo diversissimo da un adulto. Mentre la mamma le dava un bacio sul capo, al settimo cielo, Miyako si imbronciava, ed esclamava al colmo dell'indignazione: _Non mi dice che sono bellissima?_

Lì per lì non aveva capito perché mamma e papà si fossero guardati, gli occhi sgranati, e fossero scoppiati a ridere di gusto nello stesso momento, così come non capiva che significato potessero avere le sue Parole, ma non c'è niente di più bello, per un bambino, che far ridere i propri genitori. Aveva riso anche lei, e per un po' non aveva pensato più a quella storia.

Le Parole si fanno più nitide, più nere e lucide nello stesso modo in cui il corpo cresce e matura, e gli occhi iniziano a soffermarsi più a lungo sul mondo per cercare di capire come funziona. Così, un giorno come un altro, Miyako gettò uno sguardo sulle sue Parole e non si sentì perplessa, confusa, un po' offesa dalla mancanza di romanticismo della sua anima gemella, ma si sentì emozionata. E iniziò a fantasticare.

Fantasticava quando guardava un anime in tv e Mantarou pretendeva di cambiare canale per quel film western che moriva dalla voglia di vedere, e fantasticava quando parlava al telefono con le sue amiche e Chizuru entrava in camera perché voleva studiare e al piano di sotto c'era troppo chiasso, e fantasticava quando Momoe le spiegava con calma e razionalità perché era importante aiutare mamma e papà al _konbini_ invece di andare a giocare a casa di Iori, o mettere mano alla playstation, o semplicemente starsene a sonnecchiare un po'. Fantasticava quando la casa era troppo piccola e le esigenze troppo numerose, quando passava le ore al _konbini_ e sbuffava quando suo padre le diceva che qualcuno di loro avrebbe dovuto ereditare quell'attività una volta che lui e sua madre fossero stati troppo anziani per occuparsene, quando le pareva che nessuno la stesse a sentire anche quando parlava troppo forte.

Fantasticava che la sua anima gemella sarebbe arrivata a salvarla.

Era facile, allora, sopportare i piccoli soprusi e le numerose limitazioni della sua sconfinata sete di libertà, se immaginava il suo uomo entrare dalla porta, bello come il sole e sorridente, e guardarla come si guarda l'unica cosa che vale la pena salvare al mondo. _Vorrei aiutarti_ , le avrebbe detto, togliendole lo scatolone pieno di detersivi dalle mani e portandolo lui stesso all'apposito scaffale per smistare i prodotti al loro giusto posto; o togliendo il telecomando dalle mani di Mantarou, per poter guardare assieme a lei un anime, o prendendosi l'incarico di lavare i piatti al suo posto quando aveva un appuntamento, o conducendola in una casa vuota, solo per lei e lui, e nessun altro a disturbare la loro assoluta beatitudine. _Vorrei aiutarti_ , le avrebbe detto, guardandola serio e innamorato, e sarebbe riuscito, solo con uno sguardo, a farla sentire la persona più speciale al mondo, l'unica persona importante.

Ma nessun ragazzo bellissimo è mai apparso sulla soglia della sua casa, o all'entrata del _konbini_. Neanche quando ne aveva più disperato bisogno.

Così Miyako ha cercato, scioccamente, di forzare la mano al destino, e di sfidarlo a negargli la sua anima gemella a ogni tentativo.

Il destino ha vinto la sfida.

E le ha insegnato, a dodici anni, che il fatto che sia meglio non mostrare le proprie Parole in pubblico non è una limitazione, o una stupida usanza dovuta alla riservatezza, ma una tutela contro persone come Satoshi, che si era finto la sua anima gemella per vincere una scommessa, e fornire ai suoi stupidi amici l'occasione di divertirsi un po' a prenderla in giro, ripetendole a ogni dove quei fasulli _Vorrei aiutarti_ che le facevano avvertire un tuffo allo stomaco ogni volta, e ogni volta la riempivano di nausea. Satoshi, che alle sue irate richieste di spiegazione aveva scosso la testa, e le aveva spiegato che doveva essere contenta. _Non ti ho mica rubato il primo bacio, no? Dovresti ringraziarmi per non essere stato così meschino. Tra l'altro, non ti offendere ma non avevo proprio voglia di baciare_ te _._

Le ha anche insegnato che picchiare un ragazzo che ti ha spezzato il cuore nel corridoio di una scuola non porta a sentirti meglio: ti porta solo dal preside a sorbirti una ramanzina mentre piangi a dirotto, le mani strette tra loro e la testa bassa.

Poi c'è stato quell'episodio a tredici anni, quello con Ichijouji Ken – ma è sempre meglio non pensare, a Ichijouji Ken.

Malgrado tutto, però, c'è una cosa che il destino non è mai riuscito a insegnarle, con le buone o con le cattive: arrendersi.

Sono sedici anni che Miyako alimenta la sua determinazione prima di andare a dormire, d'altronde.

Ora è distesa supina sul letto nella sua camera, il braccio sollevato e il polso scoperto, fissa le sue Parole come si guarda la foto del proprio amore quando si va in guerra, e aggrottando le sopracciglia pensa che Iori si sbaglia di grosso.

Se gli esseri umani avessero potuto fare a meno delle anime gemelle, non avrebbero degli ideogrammi incisi sulla pelle. Evoluzionisticamente parlando, poi, non avrebbe nemmeno senso: a che pro portare nel patrimonio genetico la tendenza a sviluppare Parole, se non per un effettivo vantaggio biologico?

E' normale venire delusi, nella ricerca dell'anima gemella, ma questo non significa che bisogni gettare la spugna troppo presto. Non c'è alcun bisogno per Takeru di rinunciare a Hikari, o per il fratello di Hikari di accontentarsi.

Figurarsi quanto bisogno ci sia per Hikari di scegliere Ichijouji Ken.

Bisogna solo stringere i denti e andare avanti, perché c'è per tutti speranza di essere amati, di essere felici.

Sorridendo tra sé, Miyako si sfiora un'ultima volta il polso destro, e spenta la luce si rifugia sotto le coperte.

Stanca com'è non ha modo di impedirsi di chiedersi, distrattamente, se Hikari e Ichijouji se lo siano già scambiato, il primo bacio.

***

I _Knife of Day_ tengono le prove in un garage abbastanza angusto, fin troppo umido e dalla serranda difettosa, ma è a dieci minuti dalla sua scuola, così almeno un vantaggio pratico ce l'ha.

"Come sta la mia band disagiata preferita?" Si annuncia allegramente Miyako, facendo capolino dall'entrata. Kyosuke, il batterista, che stava accennando un ritmo semplice, si arresta e solleva lo sguardo. "Sbaglio o lì hai cibo?" Le domanda, speranzoso.

Miyako ghigna, e solleva il sacchetto sulla testa. "Prodotti Inoue pronti a soddisfare ogni vostro bisogno nutritivo!"

Il ragazzo fischia, e voltandosi indietro si rivolge al frontman. "Ehi, Ishida, possiamo tenerla?"

"Non fare proposte di cui potresti pentirti." Risponde il frontman, mettendo da parte un mucchio di spartiti che stava osservando e, alzatosi in piedi, si avvicina a lei. "Non sai mai se riusciresti a liberartene, poi."

"Ehi! Vuoi restare a digiuno, per caso?" Protesta Miyako, e Yamato sogghigna.

"Dai, da' qua." Le dice in segno di pace, porgendo una mano verso il sacchetto. Miyako glielo rifila, ancora un po' imbronciata. "Pensavo non saresti venuta oggi."

"Avrei potuto scriverti, ma le mie gambe vanno più veloci delle e-mail! Così eccomi qua." Miyako afferra una sedia e ci si siede senza troppe cerimonie. "E gli altri? Li avete divorati nell'attesa?"

"Magari. Invece sono solo in ritardo", si lamenta Yamato, estraendo un tramezzino dal sacchetto e lanciandolo a Kyosuke, "E avranno un gran bisogno di un buon alibi, quando si faranno vivi."

"Perché non dici loro che si stanno perdendo una bomba di arrangiamento musicale?" Miyako fruga nella borsa a tracolla, estraendo un cd audio etichettato _Diventerete famosissimi!_ e mostrandolo con orgoglio agli unici due membri della band presenti. "Ci ho lavorato per giorni, non potrete non amarlo!"

È gratificante osservare il viso del suo amico illuminarsi, e l'esultanza balenare nei suoi occhi. "Grande. Sentiamo subito cos'hai per noi."

Qualche volta Miyako si trova a pensare che qualunque altra teenager di Tokyo darebbe chissà cosa per poter mettere un oggetto qualsiasi nelle mani di Ishida Yamato, e sfiorare del tutto casualmente le sue lunghe dita da bassista, figurarsi porgergli personalmente un cd che contiene una traccia audio del tutto originale che ha realizzato personalmente per la band. Non guasta neanche che Yamato sia un gran bel ragazzo, con le sue spalle ampie e la sua pelle chiara, quel suo lato per metà francese che gli ha regalato capelli biondi e occhi azzurri e quell'immancabile fascino da bello e tenebroso che aggiunge quella ciliegina sulla torta che non guasta mai: chiunque la invidierebbe, con l'intensità di mille stelle.

Quando ci pensa ride, perché lei non lo ha mai aiutato per poterne conquistare l'amore.

Il loro sodalizio è puramente musicale: la band cercava qualcuno esperto di sintetizzatori musicali per incidere i pezzi in modo più ricco e creativo, e lei cercava una scusa per mettere insieme il suo amore per la musica e quello per l'informatica, e creare qualcosa di bello ed energetico che potesse essere ascoltato da tante persone. È l'unica gratificazione di cui ha bisogno.

Per questo è emozionata, quando Yamato si dirige verso il piccolo stereo tondo posato sulla cassa e clicca il pulsante di accensione: ci ha messo tutta se stessa, sa di aver fatto un ottimo lavoro, e non vede l'ora di osservare la reazione degli altri.

E poi il tasto play viene pigiato, e le casse si riempiono di un meraviglioso motivo ritmato, e Miyako non potrebbe essere più fiera di se stessa di così.

"E allora?" Incalza entusiasta, spostando lo sguardo da un ragazzo all'altro. "Non è la fine del mondo?"

Il loro sodalizio funzionerebbe molto meglio, comunque, se Yamato ci capisse qualcosa, di gusti musicali.

"Ma che roba è?" Le chiede sconcertato, voltandosi nella sua direzione.

"E' techno/hip hop, a te che sembra?"

"Non facciamo questo tipo di musica."

"Stai scherzando? Si sposerebbe benissimo col vostro ultimo pezzo!"

"Non la facciamo, fine della storia."

"Oh, ma andiamo!" Si lagna Miyako, sporgendosi sulla sedia. "E' una cosa un po' più giovanile, al contrario dello stile vetusto che preferite di solito!"

Yamato boccheggia, al colmo dell'affronto. "Vetusto?!"

"Non mi rimangio niente!"

"Ma come puoi dire - Senti." Il ragazzo si passa una mano sulla fronte, l'immagine dell'esasperazione, le sopracciglia aggrottate in modo assurdo. "Ti avevo solo chiesto di inserire il violoncello. Niente techno, niente hip hop, niente di niente. _Solo. Il. Violoncello._ "

"Va bene, va bene, ho capito!" Miyako incrocia le braccia, mettendo il broncio. "Lo rifaccio subito, ok? Che diamine. Però non sapete cosa vi perdete."

"Invece sì, e siamo ben felici di perdercelo."

"Sei antipatico come tuo fratello Takeru." Tirando fuori il portatile dalla tracolla, Miyako clicca il pulsante di avvio, ricevendo in risposta il rassicurante rumore della ventola in azione. "A proposito, se decidete di non usare quella base la ripretendo indietro, eh. Ci ho lavorato per giorni per davvero, non stavo mica esagerando!"

"Che ha combinato Takeru stavolta?" Vuole informarsi Yamato, armeggiando col lettore cd per poter estrarre la sua bellissima base musicale bistrattata.

"Il solito: fa il dongiovanni impenitente." Non può fare a meno di fare una smorfia disgustata al desktop del pc appena avviato. “Con una certa _Mina-chan_.”

“Ma non si chiamava Umi?”

“Chi diavolo è Umi adesso?!”

I due si guardano, lo stesso sgomento dipinto sul viso di entrambi, come fosse un virus contagioso.

“Devo aver capito male”, decide Yamato bruscamente, una smorfia a creargli una piccola ruga d’espressione all’angolo destro della bocca.

Miyako annuisce vigorosamente. “Sicuro che hai capito male.”

Entrambi distolgono lo sguardo nello stesso momento: Yamato torna a riporre il cd nella custodia, Miyako a far partire il programma di editing musicale.

“Gli passerà, prima o poi”, sospira infine il ragazzo, una nota di affezionata esasperazione nella voce. “Finché non fa nulla di male non intendo preoccuparmene, tantomeno occuparmene.”

“Certo, e intanto Hikari-chan si scorderà di lui, si sposerà felicemente, avrà tre bei bambini dagli occhi azzurri e Takeru si mangerà le mani per il rimorso per il resto della sua vita”, replica Miyako sarcastica. “ _Evvai_. E tutti vissero tristi e scontenti.”

Yamato la guarda, all’improvviso, e c’è una strana intensità nel suo sguardo, una profondità amara che costringe Miyako a fermarsi, a sgranare gli occhi, a fissarlo interdetta.

“Vacci piano”, le dice, “con questi pronostici. Le cose non sono sempre così lineari.”

E poi tace, mettendosi a riordinare i suoi spartiti.

Ecco il problema con i _belliedannati_ : a un certo punto smettono di spiegarsi, e cominciano a emanare mistero come acqua di colonia anche quando non ce n’è minimamente bisogno.

“Si può sapere di che stai-”

Non riesce a finire la frase, perché all’improvviso un suono acustico di avvertimento la costringe a riportare lo sguardo sul monitor: la batteria è quasi scarica. Lanciando un’esclamazione, Miyako scatta in piedi.

“Credevo di averlo caricato ieri sera ... C’è una presa di corrente libera da qualche parte?”

“Dietro di me ce n’è una”, interviene Kyosuke sporgendosi un po’ sulla sedia. “Forse. Se scansi un po’ di fili e non inciampi sugli strumenti ...”

Miyako si fionda, brandendo l’estremità del cavo del pc come fosse un’arma. “Un gioco da ragazzi!”

Per la verità, non lo è un granché, un gioco da ragazzi: i fili sono ingarbugliati, tanto per cominciare, e le due aspiranti rockstar lì presenti hanno lasciato in giro un bel po’ di lattine vuote e di cartacce di merendine, che la costringono a slalom dell’ultimo secondo per evitare di ruzzolare a terra.

Non si è mai ritirata da una sfida, però.

E’ per questo che, quando il nuovo arrivato varca la soglia di quel garage troppo piccolo, lei è accovacciata sotto una sedia, gli occhiali a penzoloni sul naso, un braccio sotto un mucchio di fili e l’altro intento a cercare di attaccare il filo all’unica presa disponibile, e probabilmente sta dando una ben povera impressione di sé.

“Ehm”, dice la voce un po’ perplessa di un ragazzo, una che non sembra appartenere a nessuno dei membri dei _Knife of Day_.

“Ah, Koushiro. Ti ho parlato della ragazza che ci aiuta con la postproduzione?” Interviene Yamato, un sogghigno trattenuto nella voce. Scommette che si sta divertendo un mondo, il maledetto. Miyako alza gli occhi al cielo, continuando imperterrita a tendersi verso la fonte di salvezza del suo pc.

“Giuro che mi rendo presentabile appena posso!” Dice al di sopra dei fili, salutando con la mano nella direzione che, alla cieca, spera sia quella occupata dal ragazzo di nome Koushiro. “E’ una questione di vita o di morte!”

Passa un istante di silenzio interdetto prima che il ragazzo sconosciuto si schiarisca un po’ la gola.

“Ti ho portato una stampa di prova della locandina del concerto, Yamato-san”, lo sente dire al frontman. “Stampandola i colori risultano un po’ alterati, ma prima di mettermi a modificarli volevo parlarne con te. Cosa ne dici?”

“Avremmo tempo di apportare modifiche? Il concerto è tra una settimana, dobbiamo riuscire a pubblicizzarlo per bene ...”

“Per quello non c’è nessun problema, è estremamente semplice modificare le tonalità. Puoi stare assolutamente tranquillo.”

“Mmm. Dovremmo parlarne con gli altri, però. Appena si degnano di farsi vivi possiamo-”

“Oh no!” Geme Miyako disperata, completamente sdraiata sul pavimento in mezzo a un mare di fili. La presa di corrente è attaccata ... il problema è che ora il filo si è scollegato dalla porta del pc, probabilmente non potendone più di quei tentativi estremi di allungarlo allo stremo. “Ero appena riuscita a raggiungere l’obiettivo!”

Yamato inizia a ridere, a questo punto, e le guance di Miyako si chiazzano di rosso. “E dammi una mano, invece di prendermi in giro! Che razza di uomo sei? Tra l’altro sei anche più vicino di me al-”

Non ricorda cosa sta per dire, non lo ricorderà neanche quando ci ripenserà in seguito.

Non sa neanche come faccia a sentirlo, nel frastuono delle sghignazzate di Yamato e di Kyosuke e delle sue stesse strilla indignate. La voce di Koushiro non è neanche forte abbastanza da poter essere distinta facilmente in ogni situazione, e non è che ora abbia alzato la voce chissà di quanto.

Forse è solo un gioco del destino, dopotutto. Forse era indispensabile che, anche sussurrando, le Parole di Koushiro arrivassero alle orecchie di Miyako, e le azzerassero il respiro di colpo.

“ _Cosa?_ ” Articola lei prima ancora di aver realizzato, e per poco non sbatte la testa contro la sedia sotto la quale è sdraiata. Si districa in fretta dai fili, si tira fuori dalla sedia e si mette seduta, voltandosi a fronteggiare il suo personale destino più in fretta che può. “Cosa hai detto?”

Il suo destino è un ragazzo accanto a un pc, la presa correttamente collegata, un sorriso tranquillo sulle labbra sottili. E’ mediamente alto, molto magro, con capelli impossibilmente rossi e un paio di grandi occhi neri.

“Ero più vicino io al tuo computer”, le dice, totalmente ignaro del fragore che il cuore di Miyako sta scatenando nelle sue orecchie. “Fa lo stesso se ci ho pensato io ad attaccare la spina? Dovrebbe essere tutto a posto, comunque.”

“Sono la tua anima gemella”, sussurra Miyako a occhi sgranati.

Koushiro sbatte le palpebre, e sembra cadere dalle nuvole. “Come, scusa?”

Da qualche parte imprecisata dell’universo, e del garage, Yamato e Kyosuke hanno di colpo smesso di ridere.

Miyako ha fantasticato su questo momento per giorni, per anni, e mai una volta avveniva nello stesso modo, nella sua testa, eppure c’era sempre un elemento che accomunava ogni fantasia: la bellezza della scena, come fosse un film.

Nella realtà, invece, Miyako è seduta sul pavimento, una busta di patatine vuota tra i capelli, e Koushiro la guarda come se lei avesse appena detto qualcosa in lingua aliena.

La cosa bizzarra, si trova a pensare, è che la perfezione mancata della scena non la sconvolge nemmeno un po’.

“Sono la tua anima gemella!” Strilla Miyako al settimo cielo, indicandolo platealmente con il dito.

Osservando il viso del ragazzo raggiungere la tonalità dei suoi capelli, lei non può che scoppiare a ridere, sentendosi leggera come una piuma, e correre ad abbracciarlo come se ne andasse della sua sanità mentale.

“E-ehi, aspetta solo un-”

“Mi chiamo Miyako!” Gli dice entusiasta. “Sono così felice di averti trovato!”

***

Taichi si sta sbellicando dalle risate.

“E pensare”, singhiozza, il viso paonazzo e le lacrime agli occhi, “che sarebbe stata una scena da immortalare e riguardare fino alla fine dei tempi. E noi ce la siamo persa!”

“Non era necessario che la vedeste _voi_ ”, risponde Miyako con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra. “Quello che contava era che ci fossimo io e lui.”

Questo non fa che peggiorare il problema-ridarella del ragazzo: Taichi va in apnea, e per un po’ non è in grado di emettere neanche un suono.

“Oh, insomma, qual è il problema?” Sbotta Miyako senza capire e a dirla tutta un po’ risentita dalla reazione del suo interlocutore.

“Perdonalo.” Sora, seduta accanto a lui sul divano, gli lancia appena un’occhiata di riprovazione, cercando accuratamente di nascondere il fatto che anche lei sembri in procinto di scoppiare a ridere. “E’ che conosciamo Koushiro-kun da un sacco di tempo, e ci sorprende un po’ immaginarcelo in questa situazione.”

Le rivolge un sorriso dolce, e gioca sporco, perché ha uno sguardo troppo da mamma per non scioglierle in gola ogni risentimento. Non che sembri vecchia, naturalmente: è solo che c’è qualcosa, nei suoi occhi castani, nel modo in cui solleva le sopracciglia e inclina il capo, che ti costringe a fidarti di lei.

Miyako capitola.

“Davvero lo conoscete da tanto? Che tipo è?” Vuole sapere, gli occhi brillanti, sporgendosi verso di loro. E’ ancora seduta a gambe incrociate sul tappeto di fronte al divano di casa Yagami. “E’ tanto strano che abbia una relazione?”

“Diamine, non hai idea.” Asciugandosi gli occhi, Taichi si rimette seduto composto issandosi con un unico movimento deciso. I suoi capelli castani, normalmente scomposti, sono un vero e proprio disastro in questo momento. “A tredici anni si pietrificava al solo pensiero di andare al caffè a comprare un tramezzino, se a servirlo era una ragazza.”

“A quattordici si è costruito un programma informatico che gli permettesse di fabbricarsi abiti su misura”, gli fa eco Sora. “Tutto perché si sentiva in soggezione a chiedere alle commesse di aiutarlo.”

“Aspetta, e ti ricordi quando a quindici era entrato in crisi per quella lettera d’amore lasciatagli sul banco? Non l’ho mai visto impallidire tanto!”

“Povero Koushiro-kun. Non è stata una bella giornata per lui.”

“Frenate, frenate un attimo!” Li interrompe precipitosamente Miyako, gesticolando tanto da attirare l’attenzione dei due fidanzatini davanti a lei. “State cercando di dirmi che non ha mai avuto una relazione di nessun tipo?”

“Esatto”, rispondono in coro Taichi e Sora, quasi solenni.

“E non è mai stato innamorato? Mai?”

“Mah.” Taichi si gratta la nuca, pensieroso. “Non che io sappia. Se non altro non ha mai dato quest’impressione ...”

“Sarà mica un gay represso?” Non può fare a meno di chiedere di getto, uno sgradevole sospetto a serrarle la gola.

Taichi e Sora si guardano, e il cuore di Miyako le sprofonda nelle viscere.

“No, no, tranquilla!” Si affretta a rassicurarla Sora, un po’ imbarazzata. “Sai, è che è complicato. Non credo che Koushiro-kun sia attratto da uomini, credo che - come posso spiegare? Ecco, non sembra interessato all’amore in generale. Quel che è sicuro, però, è che con gli uomini non si blocca in questo modo, quindi forse questo depone a favore di un orientamento etero ...”

“Grandioso.” Miyako si batte una mano sulla fronte, disperata. Può quasi sentire il destino deriderla malignamente, additandola e mostrandole concretamente che la fortuna non conoscerà mai la strada di casa Inoue. La sua risata ha quasi lo stesso suono del panico che le sta montando dalla pancia.

Cerca di sovrastare quel suono con tutta la forza che ha.

“Che importa!” Salta su di colpo, e Taichi e Sora hanno un piccolo sussulto. “Io sono la sua anima gemella, con me sarà diverso. Magari stava solo aspettando me per innamorarsi! Se no in che modo sarei speciale, per lui?”

Hikari si affaccia sulla soglia del salotto, il telefono ancora all’orecchio, e le rivolge un’occhiata curiosa. Miyako non sa come faccia: sta chiaramente ascoltando il suo interlocutore, ma sta anche cercando di capire cosa stia succedendo nel salotto. Ci scommette quello che vuole che si è preoccupata per il suo tono acceso, e ha deciso di venire a dare un’occhiata.

“Devo andare adesso”, la sente dire al telefono. “Ho un’amica a casa.”

E poi le sorride, come scusandosi di aver trascorso cinque minuti al telefono invece di correre da lei e occuparsi dei suoi problemi sentimentali.

Miyako la adora, davvero. E’ per questo che le fa segno di continuare, le dice a voce più bassa del solito: “Tanto sto carpendo informazioni da tuo fratello”, e le fa un occhiolino.

Il sorriso di Hikari si amplia, ma non si scompone. “Sì, è Miyako-san”, risponde al telefono.

Miyako si pietrifica, sentendosi improvvisamente chiamata in causa.

“Ci sentiamo più tardi. Sì. Buona serata, Ichijouji-kun.”

E riattacca.

“Eddai, Hikari”, si lamenta Taichi insofferente. “Devi proprio venire ad amoreggiare davanti a noi?”

“Non stavo amoreggiando”, replica Hikari alzando bonariamente gli occhi al cielo, e si accomoda su una sedia accanto al divano. “Miyako-san, sei sicura di voler restare sul tappeto? C’è ancora posto sul divano ...”

“Gli parli di me?” Le domanda Miyako impulsivamente.

Per un momento Hikari la guarda senza capire, e Miyako si maledirebbe in tutte le lingue del mondo, se solo le conoscesse. Aveva deciso che non avrebbe aperto l’argomento Ichijouji davanti alla sua amica, si può sapere che cavolo le prende ora?

“Niente, niente!” Tenta di rimediare, ridendo forzatamente, ed evita in tutti i modi di guardarla. “Non importa. Tornando a Koushiro-”

“Ichijouji-kun lo sa che ho un’amica che si chiama Miyako”, la interrompe a bassa voce Hikari, e il suo viso si apre in un sorriso empatico.

Miyako si sente avvampare. “Ah”, gracchia. “Lo sa. Certo, è naturale.”

_E che cos’altro sa di me?_ Vorrebbe avere il coraggio di chiederle, così apre la bocca, inspira, e di colpo si sente stupida. Richiude la bocca.

_Dannata codarda._

“Torniamo a Koushiro-san?”, suggerisce Hikari venendole in aiuto, e Miyako si scuote.

“Torniamo a lui, sì!” Esclama con forza, e forse ci mette un po’ troppo entusiasmo, perché Hikari ridacchia.

“C’è una cosa che non mi riesco a spiegare”, le dice poi. “Hai detto che lui è rimasto molto sorpreso quando ti sei presentata come la sua anima gemella, giusto? Ma non gli avevi parlato prima tu? Non avrebbe dovuto riconoscerti lui per primo, se davvero siete legati?”

C’è qualcosa nelle sue parole, una specie di sottotesto crepitante, come se la risposta che riceverà debba confermare un qualche sospetto non meglio identificato. Miyako lo avverte, e decide di ignorarlo.

“Ero sdraiata sul pavimento, Hikari-chan”, le spiega con calma. “La mia voce gli sarà arrivata quantomeno un po’ strozzata. Per non dire che non stavo urlando, magari non ha capito bene quello che gli ho detto.”

“Dici?” Insiste Hikari, e il sottotesto è un gran rumore adesso, uno che rischia di ferirle le orecchie, che insinua: _E’ sospetto._

“Avevo il polsino addosso.” Dice addosso al rumore, e solleva il polso perché lo vedano tutti. “Le mie Parole sono qui dietro, lui non le ha viste prima di parlarmi, eppure le ha pronunciate. Non è forse una prova sufficiente?”

Hikari sorride, si stringe nelle spalle. Sembra un po’ smarrita. “Può essere, sì.”

Non è una concessione chissà quanto esaltante.

“Voglio dire”, insiste Miyako. “Chi è che al giorno d’oggi direbbe una cosa come _Vorrei aiutarti al_ momento delle presentazioni? La mia anima gemella è inutilmente formale, a quanto pare. Non è che sia un male, intendiamoci, a dirla tutta è una cosa tenera. E’ solo che ... le mie Parole non sono _Ciao_ , o _Buonasera_. Non sono mica comuni, per cui non ci sono tante probabilità che molte persone me le dicano! Non vi pare?”

C’è un silenzio frustrante che segue il suo discorso, e Miyako si sente nervosa.

“E Izumi Koushiro mi pare molto educato e formale!” Conclude, con lo stesso tono con il quale si annuncia una vittoria alla lotteria.

Hikari stringe ancora tra le mani il cellulare, e il braccio di Taichi è posato con nonchalance sulle spalle di Sora, e Miyako ha l’improvvisa consapevolezza di essere una contro tre. Non la capiscono, si rende conto ad un tratto, come se sbattendo le palpebre la verità le fosse comparsa in tutta la sua chiarezza davanti alle lenti troppo spesse dei suoi occhiali: è come se professassero una religione diversa. Non si chiede a qualcuno che la pensa in modo diametralmente opposto al tuo di risolvere misteri e questioni della tua religione: loro non capirebbero la domanda, tu non avresti una risposta soddisfacente.

“Forse non dovrei parlare con voi di anime gemelle.” Si arrende infine, incrociando le gambe e posando il mento sulle mani. “Per voi è un problema senza senso, no?”

“Senza senso no”, risponde Taichi lentamente, e socchiude un po’ gli occhi marroni, come fa tutte le volte che riflette intensamente su qualcosa. E’ bizzarro quando lo fa, perché la sua espressione si trasforma di colpo: diresti che è un bambino la maggior parte del tempo, con la sua energia spensierata e la sua semplicità disarmante, ma poi l’ombra della maturità gli affiora di colpo in mezzo alle sopracciglia, e ti sembra un veterano di guerra. “Un senso ce l’ha, per alcuni sicuramente. Solo che io posso benissimo farne a meno, di un’anima gemella.”

Per un lungo istante guarda Sora, un punto imprecisato dei suoi capelli ramati, poi sembra scuotersi. E torna di colpo fin troppo giovane, mentre si stringe nelle spalle e sorride leggero.

“E non credo di essere il solo. Prendi Sora, per esempio. Se lei dovesse volere un’anima gemella, dovrebbe anche voler essere scaricata appena conosciuti!”

Sora sembra irrigidirsi di colpo.

“Fratellone”, dice Hikari, e poi nient’altro, come se bastasse quell’appellativo tenero e un po’ infantile a ricordargli un segreto di cui solo gli Yagami sembrano a conoscenza. Gli Yagami, e Sora, che tiene gli occhi bassi, che sembra improvvisamente lontana anni luce da loro.

“Come sarebbe _scaricata_? Che razza di Parole hai, Sora-san?” Non può fare a meno di chiedere Miyako, un po’ preoccupata dallo strano clima che si è appena creato nel salotto.

Sora non incontra il suo sguardo: posa una mano sul ginocchio sinistro, se lo stringe, sembra volersi proteggere.

“Ti avevo chiesto di non parlarne più, Taichi”, dice a bassa voce.

Taichi sembra essersi improvvisamente reso conto di averla fatta grossa.

“Lo sai cosa intendevo!” Si giustifica precipitosamente. “Non volevo dire – non è certo colpa tua se la tua anima gemella è maleducata!”

“Non è una cosa tua. Non è tuo diritto parlarne.” Sora si mette in piedi, sfugge alle mani protese di Taichi, fa per andarsene ma si ferma sul tappeto, accanto a Miyako. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, e sembra non sapere cosa fare.

“E invece sì!” Sbotta Taichi, e Sora finalmente si volta a guardarlo. “Perché io sono il tuo ragazzo, non la tua anima gemella, eppure non ti tratterei mai con sufficienza. Questo non ti basta?”

Miyako sente il cuore sprofondarle in petto.

Sora esita, poi il gelo sul suo viso si scioglie. Si avvicina al divano, allunga le mani, e Taichi la incontra a metà strada. Lui sorride, sollevato, e allora lei gli posa un bacio gentile sulle labbra.

“Stupido”, dice. “Certo che mi basta.”

E forse le basta davvero, pensa Miyako, _ora_ le basta. Sora ritrova il suo posto sul divano, tra le braccia di Taichi, e qualunque cosa sia scritta sul suo ginocchio sinistro diventa importante quanto un granello di polvere nell’aria, e qualsiasi ideogramma Taichi porti chissà dove sulla pelle non merita neanche di essere menzionato.

Sono felici e si amano, ma cosa succederà quando le Parole di entrambi si metteranno in mezzo? Il loro amore basterà davvero per essere felici?

E’ un problema troppo grande, troppo triste, e così Miyako si alza in piedi.

“Sarà meglio che vada ora”, annuncia. “E’ quasi ora di cena, i miei mi staranno già dando per dispersa!”

Neanche due minuti dopo è già fuori dalla porta.

***

Miyako non ha intenzione di spifferare a tutti del suo fatidico incontro del pomeriggio precedente: in fondo, lei e Koushiro ancora non stanno insieme ufficialmente.

E’ per questo che la sua famiglia ne resta all’oscuro. Quanto ai suoi amici, invece, naturalmente lo vengono tutti a sapere.

La cosa divertente è che Miyako racconta loro la vicenda praticamente allo stesso modo, ma riceve risposte diversissime.

“E’ una bella notizia” Si illumina Iori, e poi un pensiero improvviso lo fa accigliare. “Sicura che sia un bravo ragazzo? Visti i tuoi precedenti ...”

L’unica cosa di cui è sicura è che cambierà migliore amico, un giorno di questi.

“Koushiro-san? In effetti può avere un senso”, sgrana gli occhi Takeru, e nascosta dietro il suo sorriso sorpreso c’è la stessa confusione che aveva mostrato suo fratello maggiore appena il pomeriggio prima. “Lui parla meglio il codice binario del giapponese, per cui tu sei avvantaggiata. Potreste comunicare agevolmente così!”

C’è una cosa, però, che Yamato e Takeru non hanno in comune: la faccia di bronzo.

“Se non è scemo scapperà appena vista la mala parata”, sbuffa Daisuke, le mani dietro il collo e i capelli rossicci scompigliati dopo una mattinata a dormicchiare sul banco durante la lezione di inglese. “Sei un pericolo pubblico, qualcuno dovrebbe avvertire il poverino.”

Rincorrere Daisuke per il corridoio minacciando di lanciargli contro il librone di chimica è sempre stato il suo sport preferito, d’altronde.

La risposta più assurda, comunque, non viene da nessuno dei suoi amici.

“Non sono la tua anima gemella”, afferma Koushiro categorico, continuando a scrivere chissà cosa al computer.

A ripensarci, le risposte dei suoi amici sono quasi gradevoli a confronto.

“Ma come?” Miyako gli aleggia intorno, sbircia la schermata del suo pc, osserva la sua camera, più spesso cerca sul suo viso fin troppo serio uno spiraglio di emozione. “E io avrei fatto tutta questa fatica per venire fino a casa tua per conoscerti meglio per nulla?”

“Ora che ci penso, come sapevi il mio indirizzo?” Si acciglia all’istante l’altro, sospettoso, e finalmente la guarda.

“Yamato”, risponde subito lei. “In cambio di una promessa di collaborazione tra noi. Sai, per il concerto e tutto il resto.”

Koushiro fa un gran sospiro, e dandosi una spintarella sulla sedia si allontana dalla tastiera, finalmente degnandola di attenzione.

“Perché non ti siedi?” Concede infine.

“Guarda, puoi leggere tu stesso!” Lo ignora vivacemente Miyako, e si toglie il polsino per mostrargli da vicino le Parole che si nascondono lì sotto. Koushiro sembra irrigidirsi di colpo, e arrossendo distoglie lo sguardo. “ _Vorrei aiutarti_ , lo hai detto tu stesso. No? E poi hai attaccato la spina del pc!”

“Non ricordo cosa ho detto”, si lamenta Koushiro. “Ti prego, rimettiti il polsino, Miyako-kun. Ti dico che non sono io la tua anima gemella.”

“Ma scusa, che motivo hai di fare il timido?” Insiste lei, continuando a mostrargli il polso nonostante le rimostranze della sua bizzarra anima gemella. “E comunque ti ho sentito, hai detto proprio così! Che altro avresti potuto dire?”

“Ci sono tanti modi di dire la stessa cosa. Il cervello tende a sentire quello che si aspetta di sentire.” Replica testardamente lui. “Bastava che io dicessi _Potrei aiutarti_ , ed ecco qui. Un errore comune e comprensibile ...”

Miyako alza gli occhi al cielo, abbassando il braccio. “Allora mostrami le tue Parole, così risolviamo la questione una volta per tutte.”

Koushiro si alza in piedi, sfuggendole come se fosse ustionante. “Fuori discussione.”

“Perché? Io ti ho mostrato le mie!”

“Non te l’ho mica chiesto io!”

Miyako lo fissa in silenzio, osservando il modo nervoso con il quale Koushiro giocherella con le maniche della sua camicia.

“Oh”, esclama a un tratto, colta da un’illuminazione. “Ci sono: le tue Parole sono in un posto imbarazzante.”

Koushiro sembra soffocarsi con la sua stessa saliva. “Ma che dici?!”

E poi diventa rosso mattone quando scopre l’occhiata sospettosa che Miyako sta rivolgendo al suo didietro.

“Questa storia è ridicola!” Sbotta, e si siede di scatto sulla sedia girevole.

“Vuol dire che ci ho preso?” Insinua Miyako con un ghigno. “Non c’è niente di ma-”

“Non sono quello che credi tu, Miyako-kun. Ti prego di darmi ascolto.”

La serietà definitiva nella voce del ragazzo la fa ammutolire.

Koushiro sbircia il suo viso, cercando di capire se l’ha ferita. Le ultime tracce di rossore stanno rapidamente lasciando il posto a un’espressione dispiaciuta. “Ti assicuro, non mi diverte rifiutarti”, le spiega più calmo. “Ma devo essere sincero con te, soprattutto se si tratta di una cosa così importante.”

“Non esistono anime gemelle le cui Parole non siano appaiate”, replica invece Miyako.

Koushiro batte le palpebre, e lo fa ancora.

“Di’ un po’, hai sentito quello che ti ho detto?”

“Sì, e non ha senso.” Ribatte lei con forza. “Sono sedici anni che mi documento sulle anime gemelle, per tua informazione, e non esistono casi simili. Se io ho le tue Parole sulla pelle, tu hai le mie, Koushiro-san. E questo è quanto.”

Lo vede boccheggiare, scuotere la testa, fare per aprire bocca, ma Miyako glielo impedisce.

“Sai cosa penso? Penso che tu abbia paura, come Takeru-kun che si rifiuta di parlare seriamente con Hikari-chan. E lo capisco!” Aggiunge subito, gesticolando. “Cioè, lo capisco parzialmente, perché anche io ho scoperto di avere un po’ di paura ora che ti ho trovato, ma questo non mi impedisce di voler condividere del tempo con te. Anche se fai il difficile e al momento hai intenzione di rifiutarmi.”

“... io non sapevo niente della sorella di Taichi-san, in realtà-”

“Non mi aspettavo di avere paura!” Riprende Miyako con passione, e si sporge un po’ verso la sedia dove Koushiro sembra voler rimpicciolire. “E’ tutta la vita che aspetto questo momento e penso che gli altri siano sciocchi a non volerci neanche pensare, ma ora capisco meglio come stanno le cose. Mi sono resa conto che è una cosa grande e importante, ma non mi importa. Io voglio provare a vedere com’è, voglio conoscerti meglio, voglio sentirmi completa!”

“No, senti, davvero, io ...” Prova a dire Koushiro, e sembra un po’ atterrito, e un po’ disperato.

“Concedimi solo un po’ di tempo! Una settimana o due, ecco, non chiedo altro. Frequentami, conoscimi, e decidi se vale la pena trascorrere del tempo con me! Se alla fine di questo periodo non vorrai più vedermi capirei. Non ti cercherei più, te lo prometto! Solo ... dammi una chance. Per piacere.”

Miyako si sente gli occhi lucidi, il cuore che batte come un tamburo, ma non può fare la bimba piagnucolona in un momento del genere, così stringe i denti. E gli porge una mano, fissandolo negli occhi, come se con questo gesto gli stesse offrendo tutta la sua determinazione, e in fondo tutta se stessa, debolezza compresa.

Koushiro sembra aver perso la parola. Osserva la sua mano, e poi lei, e sembra desolato. C’è un orrendo momento in cui la mente di Miyako si inceppa, e non fa che gridarle: ti rifiuta, ti rifiuta, ti rifiuta.

Ma poi lui le prende la mano, e gliela stringe.

“E’ una pessima idea”, la avverte con un sospiro. “Potremmo farci male entrambi.”

Il viso di Miyako si apre nel sorriso più grande che le riesce.

“E invece no!” Ribatte con entusiasmo. “Perché non lo permetterò. E’ una promessa!”

“Non puoi promettere una cosa su cui non hai potere”, risponde rassegnato Koushiro. Ma poi sorride, e il sorriso della resa è la cosa più bella del mondo. Soprattutto se significa arrendersi al destino.

Miyako non può fare a meno di gettargli le braccia al collo, e il movimento improvviso spinge la sedia girevole all’indietro, tanto che per poco non vanno a sbattere contro l’armadio.

“Miyako-kun, chiariamo una cosa: non ti ho accordato il permesso di smancerie da fidanzati!”

“Eddai, neanche abbracci?”

“Non vedi che con gli abbracci rischiamo la vita? E dire che hai promesso che non ci saremmo fatti male... ”

“Abbracci discreti.”

“... d’accordo, ma che siano davvero discreti.”

“Baci?”

“No.”

“Prendersi per mano andrà bene, però!”

“Beh ...”

“Sottobraccio?”

“Quello può andar bene.”

“Bingo!”

Ci sarà molta strada da percorrere, molto lavoro da fare per sciogliere quelle spalle ancora troppo rigide di Koushiro, ma Miyako non ha dubbi sul fatto che andrà tutto bene, alla fine.

Stretta alla sua anima gemella, riesce a crederci con tutta se stessa.


	2. Chapter 2

La locandina riesce benissimo, ombreggiature e colori e tutto, e in qualche modo i _Knife of Day_ riescono a non sembrare un gruppo di musicisti disastrati che trascorre il tempo a lamentarsi per la fame e a ridere per video demenziali trovati su internet, ma passano facilmente per una band superseria di persone affermate da tempo nel campo musicale nipponico e con una maturità invidiabile per la loro giovane età.

E’ tutto merito di Koushiro se il palazzetto dello sport è così affollato, questa sera.

“Guarda che non è vero”, le risponde il soggetto in questione quando Miyako glielo fa presente, stupidamente orgogliosa del suo accompagnatore. “A parte il fatto che chiunque sa usare programmi di editing fotografico, al giorno d’oggi, non ho mica scoperto l’acqua calda.”

“Tu dici così perché sei un genio in tutti i campi dell’informatica”, lo corregge Miyako. “Ti stupirebbe sapere quante persone usano Photoshop credendo di essere eccezionali, e invece a vedere i loro lavori ti viene solo voglia di strapparti gli occhi dalle orbite.”

“Essere un programmatore informatico non ti rende ferrato in ogni aspetto dell’informatica. Per esempio io non capisco nulla di quello che fai tu con la musica, Miyako-kun.”

Le sorride, curioso, e lei si sente così lusingata che potrebbe mettersi a ballare lì dov’è, in fila in mezzo a mille altre persone in attesa di entrare e prendere posto per il concerto.

“Comunque sia, i KoD hanno un bel po’ di seguito fin dai tempi del liceo, quando ancora si chiamavano _Teenage Wolves_ ”, continua Koushiro, lanciando un’occhiata distratta alle persone in coda prima di loro. “E il loro genere non è il mio preferito, ma secondo me sono bravi. Se c’è tanta gente oggi è per questo motivo.”

“E per la pubblicità”, replica Miyako caparbia. “Pensa a quelli che non li conoscevano, e hanno visto per caso la locandina in giro per Odaiba. Saranno rimasti affascinati da-”

“-dal viso di Yamato-san.” Conclude per lei Koushiro scuotendo la testa. “Hai visto quante ragazze ci sono in coda? Tra l’altro è l’unico che si veda bene in viso in quella locandina, ci hai fatto caso?”

Una ragazza esagitata li urta per sbaglio proprio in quel momento, tentando di riavvolgere in fretta il cartellone _Yamato-kun sei bellissimo_ che ha realizzato per l’occasione.

Miyako inclina la testa di lato. “... Mi sa che non hai tutti i torti.”

Non si può ancora entrare nel palazzetto, i cancelli apriranno tra una decina di minuti a detta dei buttafuori, eppure nel brusìo sommesso e un po’ impaziente delle persone in fila si percepisce già quell’elettricità crepitante che è tipica dei concerti prima che comincino. Miyako adora questa sensazione, quasi più che il concerto stesso: puoi sentire la devozione ai musicisti, la passione e la voglia di vivere intensamente solo per una serata come un formicolio sottopelle, che ti costringe a respirare all’unisono con un mucchio di sconosciuti che molto probabilmente non vedrai mai più.

Condividerla, ora, con Koushiro, dritto accanto a lei e col berretto calato sulle orecchie per non prendere troppo freddo, è un’esperienza preziosa.

“Grazie di avermi portata al concerto, Koushiro-san”, gli dice radiosa.

Koushiro, quando è nervoso, si gratta il naso, e si schiarisce la gola. “Era già mia intenzione venirci a prescindere, ma ... prego. Mi fa piacere accompagnarti.”

“Anche se è un appuntamento?”

“Sì, certo.” E si gratta ancora il naso. “Dopotutto ho acconsentito a una settimana di prova, quindi è meglio provare come si deve.”

“Come sei magnanimo”, ride Miyako, e lo prende sottobraccio. Si sente leggera, e vorrebbe condividere la sensazione con mille altre coppie che sono in fila per i _Knife of Day_ in questo momento. Quante di loro saranno anime gemelle? Quante di loro staranno ringraziando il cielo in questo momento di aver concesso loro di trovare la strada per essere completi?

C’è una coppia, da qualche parte in mezzo alla folla, che non fa altro che parlare concitatamente a voce un po’ sommessa, per esempio.

“Il tuo cellulare continua a non prendere?”

“Già ... ma non fa nulla, sicuramente troverò mio fratello più tardi.”

“Prova col mio.”

“Non sono preoccupata, davvero! Stai tranquillo.”

“Ma ti ho fatto fare tardi io. Se il treno non si fosse fermato per un guasto tecnico, sicuramente a quest’ora ...”

“Stai tranquillo, ti dico. L’importante è essere arrivati in tempo per l’apertura dei cancelli!”

Chissà se quei due sono anime gemelle. Per una volta a Miyako non importa più di tanto: avrebbe voglia di abbracciarli comunque, senza neanche un motivo.

“Mi dispiace che Iori-kun non possa venire”, sbuffa, riportando l’attenzione sul suo compagno. “Per una volta poteva anche saltare le sue lezioni di kendo, che diamine. Te lo avrei fatto conoscere, se solo non fosse sempre così responsabile!”

“Sarà per la prossima volta”, la rassicura Koushiro.

“Piuttosto mi ha sorpreso sapere che Taichi-san e Sora-san verranno! Non pensavo seguissero i KoD, quando Hikari-chan me lo ha detto sono rimasta sorpresa.”

“Ah, non lo sapevi? Taichi-san e Yamato-san sono amici d’infanzia.”

Miyako si volta verso Koushiro, la bocca spalancata. “Davvero? Ma non li ho mai visti frequentarsi!”

“Abbiamo trascorso un campo estivo insieme”, ricorda il ragazzo, un sorriso nostalgico sulle labbra. “Praticamente un secolo fa: io avevo nove anni, Taichi-san e Yamato-san dieci. All’inizio non andavano granché d’accordo, ma tra una litigata e l’altra hanno legato parecchio. Poi si sono persi di vista, ma quando Takeru-san si è trasferito a Odaiba e ha conosciuto Hikari-san, incontrarsi di nuovo è stato inevitabile.”

“Wow. E nessuno mi ha detto niente.” Sorride incredula lei. “Allora anche Sora-san lo conosce!”

“Sai che non credo? Quell’anno non era venuta con noi al campo estivo, se non ricordo male si era ammalata. In ogni caso Taichi-san non vede l’ora di presentarla a Yamato-san. Non ho mai visto qualcuno essere tanto orgoglioso della sua ragazza.”

“Pensa quanto sarai orgoglioso tu di me tra qualche tempo”, insinua Miyako.

Come prevedibile, Koushiro diventa l’immagine del disagio. “Miyako-kun ...”

“Rilassati, scherzavo!” Gli dà un colpetto sul braccio, e si impone di non dare alla cosa troppo peso. Ci sarà tempo, si dice. Tanto tempo.

La coppia nelle vicinanze si sta agitando di nuovo.

“E se tuo fratello si preoccupa? Dai, prova a chiamare col mio.”

“Ma lo sa che venivo al concerto con te, non dovrebbe preocc-”

“Mi permetti di sdebitarmi?”

“ ... va bene, provo col tuo. Grazie, sei molto gentile.”

“Ma ti pare.”

“In effetti ... che fine avranno fatto quei tre?” Riflette Miyako ad alta voce, alzandosi sulle punte per sbirciare sulle teste in fila. “Dovrebbero essere arrivati, a quest’ora. Tu li vedi?”

“No, ma non credo che li troveremo mai in questo modo”, risponde Koushiro, e non prova nemmeno a cercare. “Forse converrebbe chiamarli.”

“Mi sa che i telefoni non prendono da qui”, replica meccanicamente lei. Koushiro la guarda senza capire, ma poi si ficca una mano in tasca ed estrae il suo cellulare.

Nello stesso momento, la ragazza del cellulare sospira sconfitta.

“Niente, non prende neanche il tuo.”

Che strano, pensa Miyako all’improvviso. Sembra la voce di Hikari.

Si volta, comincia a sbirciare tra le persone, ma a parte qualche occhiata sospettosa da un omaccione altissimo e silenzioso con una bambina in braccio e un paio di ragazzetti in vena di spintonarsi per gioco non riesce a vedere nulla.

Non può essere Hikari, però.

Lei dovrebbe essere venuta con Taichi e Sora, no?

“Oh. Dopo aver insistito tanto ... che figura.” Il ragazzo ridacchia, imbarazzato, e Miyako non conosce quella voce. Un orrendo sospetto inizia a balenarle nella mente.

Si rimette a cercare con più energia, la tensione che le chiude lo stomaco.

“Che c’entra? Magari prima aveva campo!” Ride la ragazza, dolce, e all’improvviso non può essere che Hikari. Solo lei ride a quel modo. “Non è colpa tua, Ichijouji-kun.”

_Ichijouji-kun!_

Miyako si pietrifica.

In quel momento Koushiro annuncia: “Stanno aprendo i cancelli!”, e tutto diventa molto confuso.

La gente esulta, probabilmente felice di sfuggire al freddo della serata e per l’annuncio del concerto imminente, e inizia a spingere per entrare. Lei non si muove per un momento di troppo.

Koushiro scompare, la gente non fa che spingere in avanti, e Miyako all’improvviso soffoca: fa resistenza, cerca di uscire, sgomita. Non sa neanche lei cosa stia facendo esattamente.

Vuole solo uscire.

Invece inciampa su una bottiglietta d’acqua mezza piena, e finirebbe a terra se qualcuno non la prendesse prontamente per le ascelle.

“Tutto bene?” Le dice l’omaccione un po’ burbero, e poi urla “Fate spazio! La stavate facendo cadere.”

“Grazie”, balbetta Miyako col cuore a mille, e finalmente lui la lascia, e si allontana con un cenno rapido del capo.

Si è creato davvero dello spazio tra la folla, per fortuna, così ha modo di tirare un respiro profondo, di riassettarsi la giacca, di controllare se la sua borsetta è ancora ben chiusa.

Quando solleva lo sguardo, gli occhi sgranati di Ichijouji Ken sono fissi su di lei.

Miyako smette di respirare.

“Miyako-san!” Hikari compare dal nulla dal fianco del ragazzo immobile, e il suo sorriso candido è quasi una nota stonata in quel clima di tensione. “Ti stavo cercando. Non ti sei fatta male, vero?”

No, pensa Miyako. Ma forse sarebbe stato meglio se qualcuno mi avesse pestata abbastanza forte da sotterrarmi.

“Ehi!” Dice invece, un suono strozzato che assomiglia al verso di un animale ferito. “Ma ti pare, sono fatta d’acciaio, io!”

Ride troppo forte, si aggiusta nervosamente i capelli. Hikari la guarda perplessa.

Ichijouji distoglie lo sguardo.

***

Sembra tutto uno strano sogno ovattato.

“Mi ero preoccupato”, li accoglie Koushiro all’entrata, le sopracciglia aggrottate e il biglietto ancora in mano. “Non ti ho vista più, pensavo ti fosse successo qualcosa.”

Non riesce nemmeno a sentirsi felice della preoccupazione di Koushiro.

“Beh, sono stata aggredita da una folla urlante!” Dice con pallido entusiasmo, e poi si volta verso Hikari e il suo accompagnatore con un cenno significativo del capo. “E poi, per fortuna, dal nulla ho incontrato Hikari-chan. Insieme al suo ragazzo!”

Ichijouji guarda fisso il pavimento, le mani che lungo i fianchi hanno un breve fremito.

Miyako _non_ ha intenzione di guardarlo per altro tempo. Che cos’è, una stalker? Ci manca solo che si metta a fissarlo.

“A proposito: vi presento ufficialmente Izumi Koushiro!” Annuncia, facendo un passo indietro e permettendo alla coppia di avere la visuale libera per guardare il suo accompagnatore. “La mia anima gemella!”

Non vedeva l’ora di dirlo, si rende conto all’improvviso: ha passato tutta la settimana antecedente al concerto a pensare al momento in cui avrebbe presentato ai suoi amici la persona che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita per sempre. Sapeva che quelle parole, dette a voce alta, avrebbero avuto un sapore dolcissimo sulla sua lingua – il sapore della gioia vinta alla lotteria.

Invece ora si sente patetica, e arrossisce senza un motivo.

Ichijouji di colpo solleva lo sguardo, ma non guarda Koushiro: guarda lei.

 _Cosa vuoi da me?_ Vorrebbe gridargli, al colmo dello stress. _Non mi sto presentando io, dannazione!_

Non riesce a capire che occhiata sia. Non ha la minima idea di cosa fare delle sue mani, così se le torce.

“Molto piacere”, sorride Koushiro, chinando appena il capo nella sua direzione. “Anche se la storia delle anime gemelle è ancora da appurare. Miyako-kun è semplicemente molto entusiasta, ehm ...?” E poi fa una pausa, aspettando di conoscere il suo nome.

Ichijouji sembra scuotersi a quelle parole, e finalmente si decide a guardare la persona giusta. “Ichijouji Ken. Piacere mio, Izumi-san.” Dice, e ha una voce profonda – una voce che Miyako non riconosce. L’ultima volta che l’ha sentito parlare aveva ancora una voce giovane, una voce da dodicenne.

E’ assurdo rendersi conto di colpo di non sapere chi sia la persona che hai di fronte.

“Beh, io e te ci conosciamo già, Koushiro-san”, sorride Hikari. “Ma chiaramente questa presentazione in particolare mi mancava.” Poi lancia un’occhiata di sfuggita a Miyako, e poi a Ichijouji, e sembra esitare.

Miyako è così in tensione che crede di morire.

“Ichijouji-kun, lei è la mia amica, Inoue Miyako”, dice infine Hikari al suo ragazzo, delicata. “Non so se ti ricordi di lei.”

 _Non ricordare_ , prega Miyako, con tutta la disperazione che sente stridere con le unghie contro le pareti della sua gabbia toracica. _Ti prego, ti prego, non ricordare. Non ricordarti di me!_

Per un lungo momento Ichijouji guarda Hikari, e tace. Poi chiude gli occhi, e li riapre. “Certo che mi ricordo”, sussurra, quasi inudibile, e poi si volta verso Miyako.

E Miyako a un tratto riconosce quell’espressione: l’ha già vista, dopotutto, quella lontana sera di tre anni fa, e ancora non riesce a dimenticarla.

Ichijouji è una ferita aperta da anni, per lei. E’ curioso notare, osservando la serietà vulnerabile sul viso del ragazzo, che lei non è la sola a sanguinare.

Lui le sorride, esitando, e le chiede il permesso di guardarla.

Miyako sente dolore fisico in ogni fibra del suo corpo.

Gli tende la mano, e spera che non tremi. Lui la guarda, un po’ sorpreso e molto timido, e poi la stringe.

Ha una presa forte, nota lei distrattamente, e la mano calda.

“Perfetto! Che coincidenza”, sorride Miyako, e prega con tutta se stessa di sembrare naturale. “Anche io mi ricordo bene di te!”

Poi si rende conto di cosa ha detto, dell’espressione incupita di Ichijouji, e si sente così stupida che gli lascia di colpo la mano.

“Andiamo a sederci, dai. Guardate quanta gente che c’è!” Supplica con tono gioviale. Chissà per quale miracolo, la accontentano.

Scelgono un posto abbastanza centrale, sebbene un po’ distante dal palco, ma la visuale è comunque buona. Si accomodano senza troppi problemi: Ichijouji accanto a Hikari, Hikari accanto a Miyako, Miyako accanto a Koushiro. Koushiro chiede a Hikari qualcosa su Takeru, e lei gli parla di come Takeru si presenti sempre prima di tutti ai concerti di Yamato, _perché lo sa che senza di lui Yamato-san avrebbe una crisi di nervi ogni tre minuti_. Gli racconta di come Takeru sostenga sempre di presentarsi prima per poterlo prendere in giro in seguito, ma del fatto che in pratica non ci crede nessuno, che il motivo sia quello.

“Chissà come avrà fatto oggi”, sorride ampiamente. “Aveva un appuntamento con una ragazza ...”

E poi Koushiro le domanda di Taichi e Sora, e Hikari inizia a parlare di come le linee sembrino sovraccariche, e di altre cose futili di cui Miyako non riesce neanche a preoccuparsi.

Ichijouji è in silenzio, proprio come lei. Guarda nervosamente davanti a sé, sbircia le persone che varcano la soglia del palazzetto, intreccia le dita tra loro. Sembra evitare accuratamente di guardare alla sua destra, forse temendo di incrociare lo sguardo di qualcuno.

Forse lo sguardo che teme di incrociare è proprio quello di Miyako. Ironico, dal momento che lei non riesce a smettere di guardarlo di sottecchi.

E’ ancora bello, non può fare a meno di notare, lo stomaco annodato in modo assurdo; lo è ancora più di prima, a essere onesti, come se in quei tre anni la Natura fosse arrivata con uno scalpello e avesse tirato fuori dal marmo grezzo un accenno in più di maturità. Ha ancora il viso pallido come una porcellana, ma i suoi tratti sono più affilati, più adulti; i suoi capelli, liscissimi e scuri, sono ancora corti, ma gli scendono appena un po’ più in basso del mento ora; era alto, ma ora lo è molto di più, e non ha idea di cosa sia successo alle sue spalle.

Nemmeno i suoi occhi, azzurri e penetranti, sembrano gli stessi, anche se anni fa avrebbe avuto la presunzione di giurare di conoscere a memoria cosa si celava nelle sue profondità. Forse è solo cambiato il suo modo di guardare.

E poi, dal nulla, Hikari si volta verso Ichijouji, e gli prende la mano, stringendola con affetto.

Ichijouji sussulta appena, la guarda come fosse stato sorpreso con le mani nella marmellata, e Hikari gli sorride.

Lui le stringe la mano a sua volta, e il sorriso che le rivolge parla di gratitudine.

Tre anni fa non avrebbe mai sorriso a quel modo.

“Io ho sete, e voi?” Dice all’improvviso Miyako, e l’armonia si spezza. Si frantuma, quando lei ci mette i piedi sopra e si alza. “Vado a prendere da bere, prima che si spengano le luci. Qualcun altro vuole qualcosa?”

“Forse dovrei andare io”, si offre Koushiro interdetto, e fa per mettersi in piedi. “E’ un appuntamento, dovrei essere io a portare qualcosa a te ...”

E’ un commento insopportabilmente maldestro, e Miyako si irrigidisce.

“Se vuoi prendermi qualcosa dovresti farlo perché ne hai voglia”, scatta. “Non perché pensi di doverlo fare secondo quanto galateo impone!”

Si pente immediatamente della sua esplosione, ma come le succede spesso, il danno ormai è fatto.

“Lo avrei fatto perché ne avevo voglia”, replica Koushiro, la fronte corrugata, e lentamente si risiede. “Ma se preferisci ok.”

La fissa, e la fissano tutti, persino Hikari, persino Ichijouji.

Miyako non ne può più: si gira e scappa.

Giù per le scale, in mezzo alle persone eccitate, schivando bambini che giocano a rincorrersi. Arriva al chioschetto delle bibite, lo sorpassa, si ferma.

E si chiede che diavolo sta combinando.

Ha deciso di rovinarsi la serata, a quanto pare, e senza un motivo plausibile. E’ forse impazzita?

E dire che era così felice, all’inizio. Era felice anche di Koushiro.

Prima che decidesse di rispondergli malissimo per una sciocchezza. Lei e la sua stupida bocca larga.

Però ...

Forse ce l’ha un po’ con Koushiro, in fondo.

Avrebbe dovuto accorgersene, che era sconvolta. No?

Come Hikari si è accorta di Ichijouji. Lui non ha certo dovuto fare uscite di scena plateali per essere confortato dalla sua ragazza.

_Non sono nemmeno anime gemelle._

Koushiro non ha neanche provato a seguirla, e all’improvviso si rende conto che avrebbe voluto che lui lo facesse. Giusto perché, una volta tanto, vorrebbe una prova tangibile che non è l’unica a cui importa qualcosa di far funzionare questa strana relazione.

Ma d’altronde, è pur vero che ha fatto tutto da sola. Lui le aveva detto di no.

_Sono forse una bambina capricciosa, allora?_

Miyako si passa una mano tra i capelli che ha passato tanto tempo a pettinare prima di uscire, e quasi senza accorgersene ci si aggrappa con le dita. Si sente in trappola, e fin troppo sola.

_Con che faccia mi ripresenterò da loro?_

La salvezza assume varie forme, quando vuole venirti incontro.

“Miyako-san?”

In questo caso, per fortuna, assume la forma di Takeru.

“Ma sei tu davvero? Che ci fai qui da sola?” Le sorride gioviale, i capelli biondi perfettamente pettinati e per una volta senza cappello. Ha le maniche della camicia arrotolate sui gomiti, e se lo conosce abbastanza il motivo è che sta morendo di caldo, in mezzo a tutta questa gente. “Pensavo saresti venuta con Koushiro-san. Che fine ha-”

E poi il sorriso gli si spegne, lasciando il posto a un’espressione confusa. “Tutto bene? Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma.”

“Ho visto Ichijouji”, risponde Miyako.

Takeru sbatte le palpebre. “... Nella tua testa sono la stessa cosa?” Tenta di scherzare.

“Lo sai? Forse hai ragione.” La risata che vibra nella sua gola ha qualcosa di isterico. “Questo spiegherebbe perché io abbia maledettamente paura di tornare lì dove c’è lui, in compagnia di Hikari-chan.”

Takeru tace, e si fa serio.

“Cosa dovrei fare, adesso?” Lo supplica, come se dal suo consiglio dipendesse ogni cosa, anche il fatto che il palazzetto dello sport si regga stabile sulle loro teste.

Lui non risponde subito. Si guarda intorno, lancia un’occhiata al palco, poi solleva lo sguardo verso la porta che conduce alla scala antincendio.

Fa un cenno con la testa, allusivo.

“Prendiamo un po’ d’aria”, propone.

***

“Avevo tredici anni quando Ichijouji Ken diventò di colpo il ragazzo prodigio più famoso di Tokyo.”

Il suo latte e cioccolato è piacevolmente caldo tra le dita: una manna dal cielo, considerando il freddo che fa in cima alla scala antincendio, e sul pavimento sul quale è seduta. Miyako lo sorseggia troppo in fretta, incurante di come le bruci in fondo alla gola. Cerca di farsi forza.

Non parla più di questa storia da anni, ormai.

“Ti ricordi come i telegiornali e le riviste parlavano di lui? Sembrava che avessero scoperto una vera e propria gallina dalle uova d’oro”, continua, lanciando uno sguardo a Takeru, appoggiato di fronte a lei alla ringhiera della scala. “Il suo nome era sempre seguito da un alone di meraviglia e una serie di titoli altisonanti.”

“Tipo _Astro nascente del calcio_?” Domanda Takeru.

“E _Piccolo Einstein_. E _Mago degli scacchi_. E _La più giovane cintura nera di judo_. E _Nuovo Bill Gates_.” Miyako gli enumera con le dita, ci pensa un istante, poi scuote la testa. “Non me ne vengono altri, ma hai capito il concetto, insomma.”

“Li avevi imparati a memoria?” Takeru ride appena, ben attento a non esagerare: lei è molto più tranquilla ora, ma ancora tesa come una corda di violino.

“Ero innamorata persa di lui”, ribatte Miyako da sopra il bicchiere.

Takeru sgrana gli occhi, e con un piccolo _Oh_ sembra trovarsi una risposta per tutta la vicenda.

Chiaramente non ha capito un accidente, ma farglielo credere per un momento non può fargli male.

“Intendiamoci, quando per la prima volta sentii parlare di lui mi irritò a morte”, continua lei con naturalezza. “Mi ero interessata a lui per le sue doti informatiche, ed ero piccata, perché grazie tante, ero brava anche io, ma nessuno era mai venuto a intervistarmi. Chiunque poteva riuscire a fare quello che faceva lui, no?”

Miyako sospira, e prende un altro sorso di bevanda calda.

“E invece no. Era di molto superiore a me, e lo venni a scoprire molto presto.”

“Perciò ... quand’è che dalla rabbia sei passata alla cotta?”

“Quando mi resi conto di che mente geniale realmente fosse. E di quanto fosse carino, naturalmente.” Solleva lo sguardo, e fissa il suo amico. “Con quel suo sorrisetto sicuro, quegli occhi intelligenti, e tutti quegli sport che praticava ... persino tu puoi capire perché mi piacesse tanto.”

“Non credo di poter capire, ma ti credo sulla parola”, sorride Takeru stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Secondo me sei solo invidioso perché vuoi essere più carino tu, signor _mezzo francese_. Comunque.” Miyako esita. “Tu sai chi è Satoshi?”

Il ragazzo ci pensa per un istante. “Non era tipo un tuo ex?”

“Bingo. Se così si può definire quell’imbecille che ho avuto la sfortuna di incontrare a dodici anni.” Col senno di poi è assurdo rendersi conto di quanta importanza viene data a persone che non valgono un soldino bucato, ma ormai è inutile pensarci. “Dopo quella storia deludente non chiedevo niente di meglio che innamorarmi di nuovo, innamorarmi di qualcuno di meritevole, e quale migliore candidato di Ichijouji Ken? Ero molto fiera di aver donato il mio cuore a lui, quasi come se questo mi rendesse un po’ perfetta a mia volta di conseguenza. Tra l’altro, non volevo solo innamorarmi di lui: volevo che fosse lui la mia anima gemella. A un certo punto me ne convinsi anche.”

Takeru sgrana gli occhi, e non dice niente.

Miyako ride. “Se stai cercando il senso di tutto ciò, lascia perdere. A tredici anni non sei troppo intelligente.”

“Guarda che non ho detto niente.”

“I tuoi occhi sì.” Con un’ultima sorsata finisce il suo latte e cioccolato. “Inizi a intravedere il problema?”

“Vagamente, sì.”

“Tutto sembrava coincidere”, riflette Miyako, fissando lo sguardo in un punto imprecisato di fronte a sé. “Mi ero fatta l’idea che la mia anima gemella dovesse essere una specie di cavaliere ipercortese e gentile, perfetto e bellissimo, perché andiamo, uno che ti dice _Vorrei aiutarti_ appena ti incontra non può che essere così. Ichijouji Ken era il candidato perfetto! Il suo viso si sovrapponeva perfettamente all’immagine che avevo del mio _salvatore innamorato e devoto_ , e non dovevo neanche sforzarmi. Sognavo i suoi occhi azzurri prima di andare a dormire. Non vedevo l’ora di parlargli, di scoprire che avevo ragione io. Non vedevo l’ora che fosse Ichijouji Ken a rimettere a posto il disastro che Satoshi e i suoi amici imbecilli avevano combinato ... a farmi sentire bellissima e amata, in modo giusto. A confermarmi che avevo ragione a perseverare con la mia ricerca della mia metà della mela, a dispetto di tutto il dolore e la delusione che avevo provato per mesi.”

Si aggiusta gli occhiali sul naso. “A tredici anni ti basta un bel faccino per immaginarti già sposata e felice per l’eternità. Non è un’assurdità?”

“Non avevi paura di parlargli e scoprire che non era lui la persona che credevi?” Domanda Takeru.

“Non ricordo di essermi mai posta il problema, sai? Ero straconvinta fosse lui, come ti dicevo. Così sospiravo, strappavo articoli di giornale, seguivo ogni suo successo, e intanto aspettavo un’occasione di incontrarlo.

“Ed è qui che entra in scena Daisuke.”

Miyako lancia un’occhiata a Takeru, ancora fermo contro la ringhiera, e si interrompe. “Come mai vuoi sapere questa storia proprio adesso?”

“Perché sei sconvolta”, risponde lui. “E non so se devo preoccuparmi.”

“Per Hikari-chan?” Non può fare a meno di chiedergli senza peli sulla lingua.

Ci ha preso, e lo capisce prima ancora che lui parli. Takeru la guarda, si stringe nel cappotto, distoglie lo sguardo, e poi sorride.

“E’ la mia anima gemella”, risponde. “Vorrei assicurarmi che non debba soffrire, insieme a lui.”

C’è una nota vulnerabile nelle sue parole, una che probabilmente non voleva inserire, ma Miyako la percepisce ugualmente, e ha la conferma che si aspettava e al contempo non voleva ricevere.

“Sei proprio stupido”, non può che attaccarlo, la gola stretta.

Takeru ride. “Lo so, ho fatto gli esercizi davanti allo specchio.”

“Mi spieghi che senso ha starci male e decidere di non fare ugualmente niente? Dico io-”

“Possiamo tornare a Ichijouji?” La interrompe lui, e Miyako si zittisce.

Non trova uno spiraglio, nella sua espressione di nuovo serena, al quale possa appigliarsi per continuare a insistere, e sa che Takeru sa essere particolarmente cocciuto quando decide di non parlare di qualcosa. E’ peggio di Yamato, certe volte.

Si arrende.

“Dicevo. Daisuke.” Riprende. “Giocava a calcio anche allora, no? E la sua squadra era piuttosto brava, ma questo non dirglielo, ho una dignità da proteggere. Comunque sia, a un certo punto si erano piazzati così bene in classifica che riuscirono ad avere la scuola media di Tamachi come avversari. E indovina un po’ chi giocava tra le loro fila?”

“Ichijouji”, completa naturalmente Takeru.

“E indovina un po’ chi decise di sfruttare Daisuke per poter finalmente conoscere il suo amore?” Miyako fa un movimento allusivo verso se stessa. “Ero al settimo cielo, come potrai capire, così dissi a Daisuke che ero persino disposta a venire alla sua stupida partita se potevo incontrare Ichijouji. Lui mi disse _fa’ un po’ come ti pare_ , ma per la verità non aveva neanche troppa voglia di prendermi in giro per la mia cotta. Aveva ben altro per la testa, in quel momento.”

“La partita?” Tenta Takeru.

“Sfidare il suo idolo”, lo corregge Miyako. “Ichijouji.”

“Questo Ichijouji fa davvero strage di cuori”, commenta lui, con una serietà eccessiva per un commento simile.

“Daisuke era fuori di sé dalla gioia. A lui non importava un accidente della sua mente geniale, ti pare, lo sai che è un sempliciotto, ma lo ammirava immensamente per le sue doti calcistiche. Desiderava giocare contro di lui più ancora di quanto desiderasse vincere, per farti capire il livello di idolatria. Sembrava che fosse arrivato Natale in anticipo, per lui, e per giorni non parlò d’altro, e non fece altro che che allenarsi. Finché non arrivò il gran momento.

“Ad assistere alla partita c’eravamo io, Iori-kun e Hikari-chan. Le tribune erano strapiene di ragazzine urlanti, giornalisti e fotografi: dall’esterno avresti detto che stavamo aspettando un gran divo del cinema, un modello, o una cosa così, e invece si trattava solo di un ragazzo di dodici anni. A nessuno importava niente di niente di essere senza controllo, a me per prima. Non facevo che osservare l’entrata del campo: speravo di vederlo prima di tutti, il cuore in gola e la faccia rossa, e sapevo che tutta l’attesa sarebbe stata ampiamente ripagata.

“Beh, vuoi sapere la cosa assurda? Ichijouji non si fece vedere se non dopo i primi venti minuti di gioco.”

Takeru si acciglia. “Un vero vip.”

“Un vero idiota!” Replica Miyako con passione. “Ecco chi farebbe una cosa simile. Un idiota e un esibizionista. Ma sai quanto me ne importava all’epoca?

“Daisuke stava per perdere le speranze di incontrarlo, quando all’improvviso comparve, tra le strilla entusiaste e la gioia dei suoi compagni di squadra. Avresti dovuto vederlo: sembrava l’incarnazione della perfezione, tutto altero e sicuro e pronto per giocare, come lo fosse stato da tutta la vita. Prese posto sul campo, e l’elettricità pervase ogni singolo filo d’erba. C’era una specie di timore reverenziale intorno a lui. Non per Daisuke, però. Lui lo guardava come si guarda l’unica persona degna di essere il tuo rivale.

“E poi l’arbitro fischiò, Ichijouji sorrise, e il gioco si ribaltò.”

Miyako scuote il bicchiere vuoto, desiderando ci fosse ancora almeno un goccio di bevanda calda da mandare giù.

“Lo chiamavano _Astro nascente del calcio_? Io lo avrei chiamato stratega letale. Giocava per vincere, e sapeva come farlo. Sai quelle persone che sanno sempre dove sono tutti i giocatori, e fabbricano strategie come se fossero in guerra tanto rapidamente quanto respirano? Quello era Ichijouji Ken: una forza della natura, inarrestabile e imbattibile. Prima del suo arrivo la squadra di Daisuke era in vantaggio ... dopo, erano in svantaggio cinque a uno. In dieci minuti appena.

“Io devo aver strillato per minuti, e penso che la mano di Iori-kun che non avevo fatto che stritolare per tutto l’incontro abbia perso la sensibilità per una settimana intera, dopo quel giorno. Tifavo per Ichijouji, chiaramente. Non è che volessi fare un dispetto a Daisuke, per una volta, era solo che non avevo mai visto niente di simile – nessuno aveva mai visto niente di simile. Non avrei potuto farne a meno, capisci? Volevo che arrivasse a fare dieci gol. Non fare quella faccia, ne era perfettamente in grado, se vuoi saperlo. E l’avrebbe fatto ... se solo Daisuke non si fosse messo in mezzo all’ultimo.

“Gli rubò il gol finale. Arrivò in scivolata, gli sottrasse la palla, e tanta la foga di impedirgli l’ultimo tiro che gli ferì la gamba: usciva sangue, l’ho visto. Lo hanno visto tutti. Nel campo calò improvvisamente il silenzio. E poi l’arbitro fischiò, e la partita finì 9-1.”

“Straordinario”, commenta Takeru senza fiato.

Miyako sorride in risposta, un po’ amara. Tempo fa avrebbe detto esattamente lo stesso.

“Daisuke si scusò a fine partita: era mortificatissimo, e più in imbarazzo di quel che puoi immaginare. _Non fa nulla_ , rispose Ichijouji, e sorridendogli gli fece un complimento sulle sue doti di calciatore. _Nessuno ha mai fermato quel gol finora. E’ stato bello giocare con te, Motomiya-kun._ E gli strinse la mano.

“Daisuke sembrava aver toccato il cielo con un dito. _Dovremmo replicare!_ Gli disse in uno slancio di esaltazione. _Una cosa informale, solo io e te. Voglio una rivincita!_

“Io e gli altri eravamo a due passi, trattenendo il respiro mentre Ichijouji sgranava gli occhi: avevamo quasi la sensazione che, se lui avesse accettato, sarebbe stato per sua estrema bontà. Come se fosse trenta spanne sopra di noi, capisci. Ma Ichijouji non fece che sorridere, intrigato, e rispondergli che _Senz’altro, sarebbe bello. Cosa ne pensi di fare tra una settimana?_

“Così si miserò d’accordo, orari, luogo e tutto, e sembrava fatta. _Non vedo l’ora di dirlo ai miei amici! Non crederanno alle loro orecchie_ , disse Daisuke, e Ichijouji sorrise e basta.

“In quel momento ero troppo presa a mangiarmi le dita per l’invidia – volevo stringere anche io la mano di Ichijouji! – per fare caso allo strano lampo calcolatore che era passato in quegli occhi azzurri freddi e perfetti. Ci avrei ripensato solo in seguito. Troppo tardi, ovviamente.”

Un altoparlante, all’interno del palazzetto, avvisa cortesemente i suoi ospiti che lo spettacolo inizierà tra dieci minuti. Miyako e Takeru si voltano verso l’entrata nello stesso momento, e sanno che dovrebbero rientrare. Nessuno dei due si muove.

“Il pomeriggio della seconda partita”, continua lei a voce bassa, “il cielo era grigio, ma non si era vista una sola goccia di pioggia, e non sembrava che sarebbe iniziato a piovere durante la partita. Io, Iori-kun e Hikari-chan pensavamo che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno tranne noi e qualche passante curioso tra gli spalti, invece c’erano un sacco di persone. Perlopiù amici di Daisuke, avevamo scoperto con sorpresa. Chiaramente, quella bocca larga aveva deciso di spargere la voce della sua partita esclusiva con Ichijouji Ken in tutta la scuola, e così i suoi amici avevano portato altri amici, e un paio di giornalisti locali con un bel po’ di tempo libero. Era diventato un evento: Ichijouji non aveva mai risposto a una sfida diretta, prima di Daisuke, così tutti morivano dalla voglia di avere quel frammento inedito del _ragazzo prodigio di Tamachi_ –oh, ecco un altro titolo che mi mancava, me ne stavo dimenticando. Io ero irritata, perché speravo davvero in un evento privato che mi avrebbe concesso di conoscere la mia presunta anima gemella, ma Daisuke ... era radioso. Non faceva che guardare l’orologio, impaziente, mentre i minuti passavano, e gridava a gran voce quanto fosse fortunato.”

Un sapore amaro le resta incastrato in gola. “Fortunato. Certo.”

Takeru tace, il viso immobile. Aspetta la batosta.

Miyako accartoccia il bicchiere.

“Ricordo che Daisuke continuò a dire la storia della fortuna ancora per un’ora e mezza, ma man mano che passava il tempo sembrava sempre più angosciato di essere il solo al centro del campo. Gli spalti vociavano sempre più forte, alcuni si alzavano per andarsene via, ma Daisuke continuava a implorarli di aspettare. _Verrà! Mi ha dato la sua parola! Deve venire per forza!_ ”

Takeru ha gli occhi sgranati, e Miyako sa che ha capito.

“Lui si fece vedere solo dopo due ore e mezza”, dice. “Quando la metà delle persone era andata via, e l’altra accusava Daisuke di essere un cialtrone e un bugiardo. Era rimasto un solo giornalista, che sonnecchiava sotto la sua sciarpa. E poi c’eravamo noi, pietrificati a lato del campo, senza trovare il coraggio di portare via Daisuke, che lottava da solo contro tutti i presenti e l’evidenza dei fatti, solo per la speranza che aveva riposto in un idolo indegno.

“Ichijouji sembrò sorpreso di entrare in campo, vestito con la sua divisa scolastica e senza neanche un borsone sportivo al collo. Si guardò intorno, plateale, e parve mortificato. _Sono arrivato qui più in fretta che ho potuto_ , disse ad alta voce, ben udibile da tutti i presenti. _Mi hanno detto che credevi che avremmo giocato insieme. Perché hai messo in giro questa storia?_

“Non credo di aver mai visto Daisuke boccheggiare in quel modo. _Ma che dici? Lo abbiamo concordato insieme, Ichijouji! Una settimana fa – non prendermi in giro!_

“E Ichijouji Ken, il mio ragazzo perfetto, si esibì nella più convincente espressione confusa che la storia dell’umanità abbia mai visto. _Scusami, ma devi ricordare male. Non ti ho promesso niente del genere._

“Daisuke gli mise le mani al collo, a quel punto, strattonandolo. _Sei un bugiardo! Perché fai così? Si può sapere che cavolo ti prende?!_

“Solo allora Ichijouji si rivelò per quello che era. Afferrò le mani di Daisuke, le staccò dalla sua divisa e si allontanò di un passo. I suoi occhi erano freddi come il ghiaccio, e pieni di disprezzo.

 _Il bugiardo sei tu_ , ebbe la faccia tosta di dire. _Ne ho viste persone come te – ne sono circondato ogni giorno. Sei così alla ricerca di notorietà che ti inventeresti qualsiasi bugia pur di poterti fare degli amici. Ma tolti i personaggi famosi di cui ami vantarti, resti sempre un patetico sfigato._

“Se ne andarono tutti, a quelle parole. Tutti. Persino l’unico giornalista rimasto, borbottando contro i ragazzini megalomani. La verità è che nessuno aveva sentito Ichijouji fare quella promessa, a parte noi e Daisuke. Nessuno avrebbe mai creduto a Daisuke, quando Ichijouji Ken in persona giurava di non aver mai voluto avere niente a che fare con lui. Così Daisuke passò per bugiardo, per disperato, per stupido, e Ichijouji si prese la sua rivincita. Un’umiliazione per un’umiliazione: nella sua testa era così che doveva andare.”

Miyako si interrompe. Takeru sembra così sconvolto da aver smesso di respirare.

“Noi eravamo lì”, sussurra lei. “Lì vicino, e potevamo vedere tutto. L’espressione ferita di Daisuke, e la vergogna e l’ingiustizia brucianti sulle sue guance. E poi la serietà altezzosa di Ichijouji, i suoi capelli scuri che si sollevavano mentre si voltava, il breve sguardo lanciato nella nostra direzione. Il suo passo deciso mentre arrivava accanto a noi, e ci superava.

“E il suo sorrisetto vittorioso mentre sussurrava _Insetto,_ abbandonandoci lì come degli idioti.”

Il silenzio che cala è soffocante, ma lei non riesce a sollevare lo sguardo.

“ _Insetto_ ”, ripete Miyako, e la sua voce ha un tremito. “Disse proprio così. Era accanto a me, praticamente lo disse al mio orecchio. _Insetto_. Solo perché aveva osato impedirgli un gol a calcio, _insetto_! Era questo il ragazzo che avevo sognato al mio fianco: una persona meschina che ama distruggere pubblicamente i suoi ammiratori! Come poteva fare questo a Daisuke? Come poteva fargli questo senza motivo? Come poteva andarsene come se niente fosse?

“Non potevo sopportarlo. Non potevo permetterlo. Così lo seguii.”

Miyako prende un grande respiro, cercando di costringersi a proseguire.

“Mi sentì arrivare”, dice. “Si voltò verso di me, l’espressione imperscrutabile, gli occhi azzurri stretti a fessure. Fece per aprire la bocca, non so per dirmi cosa: non gli permisi di parlare. Aprii la bocca e gridai, con quanto fiato avevo: _Mi fai schifo!_

“Non volevo altro che sfogarmi, non avevo nessuna speranza di intaccare quella maschera perfetta e costringerlo a macchiare il suo viso candido di sangue nero come la sua vera anima. E invece Ichijouji ... impallidì, non so. Non è neanche il modo giusto per descrivere la sua faccia. Sembrò perdere vita tutt’a un tratto.”

Miyako prende ad attorcigliarsi i capelli, in un moto nervoso di cui è solo parzialmente consapevole.

“Ero esaltata di averlo ferito, suppongo. Esaltata di avere un qualche tipo di potere su di lui. Così continuai, con rabbia, con crudele soddisfazione. _Mi fai schifo perché sei marcio. E la persona davvero sola, alla fine dei giochi, sarai solo tu! Perché non ti meriti nulla di quello che hai._

“Ichijouji non disse nulla. Aveva gli occhi sgranati, la bocca chiusa, le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Mi fissava, e di colpo la nebbia rossa nella mia mente si dissipò, e rimasi affannata a guardarlo, chiedendomi come mai non reagiva. Come mai non mi rispondeva a tono? Non detestava forse essere umiliato? Cosa aspettava? Perché – perché mi guardava in quel modo?

“Non capivo. Non riuscivo a capire. Sarei anche arrivata a chiederglielo, tanto mi sentivo confusa, ma lui non me ne lasciò il tempo: si girò, curiosamente goffo, e se ne andò via.”

Miyako tace. Sente lo sguardo penetrante di Takeru sulla nuca.

“Non ti sentirai in colpa per una cosa simile, spero”, le dice dopo un istante di silenzio. “Hai fatto bene a parlargli in quel modo: se lo meritava.”

“Se lo meritava? Sì, forse.” Miyako solleva lo sguardo, e finalmente lo guarda dritto in faccia. “E’ quello che ho continuato a ripetermi anche io, quel giorno come nei giorni a venire. _Se lo meritava, qualcuno doveva pur dirglielo_. _Se lo meritava, avrei dovuto dirgli di peggio._ Non facevo che pensarci, senza riuscire a parlare a nessuno di quello che era successo dopo il disastro della partita mancata. Non riuscivo ... non riuscivo a pensare ad altro.

“Mi chiusi in camera per giorni, davanti a un pc, studiando ogni nuova intervista di Ichijouji Ken. Scoprii tante cose, in quei giorni. Per esempio, che le sue risposte non erano mai gentili, ma formali, vuote, costruite a tavolino. Oppure, che non parlava mai di sé, ma era molto bravo a dissimulare i tentativi di sviare il discorso, così che non te ne accorgevi se non facendoci davvero attenzione. E ogni volta lo pensavo con più forza: _Se lo meritava._ E man mano Ichijouji sembrava sempre più distratto, sempre più pallido, sempre più assente, e io ogni volta distoglievo lo sguardo, lo stomaco invaso dall’acido, e mi ripetevo: _se lo meritava._

“E poi, un giorno come un altro, Ichijouji Ken scomparve.”

Fa freddo: Miyako si stringe nel cappotto.

“E’ stato una settimana esatta dopo quel pomeriggio disastroso”, spiega a Takeru, immobile con lo sconcerto a fargli corrugare le sopracciglia. “Quella mattina Ichijouji non si fece trovare in camera dai suoi genitori: nessun biglietto, nessuna spiegazione, niente di niente. La sua cartella scolastica era abbandonata accanto alla scrivania, i suoi libri di testo erano ancora tutti lì, solo uno zaino sembrava mancare all’appello. Sembrava avesse deciso di star via per un po’ di tempo, senza preavviso, apparentemente senza senso. Nessuno aveva la minima idea di cosa gli fosse successo: né gli insegnanti, come sempre fieri del suo rendimento scolastico, né i compagni di scuola, o quelli di judo, o quelli di calcio – venne fuori che nessuno di loro lo conosceva davvero, nessuno di loro gli era davvero amico. E i genitori ... loro non lo vedevano mai, a detta del padre. Era sempre chiuso in camera sua a studiare, o fuori per attività varie. _Non ci parla,_ sosteneva il signor Ichijouji. _Non si è mai confidato con noi. Non abbiamo mai saputo – sembrava non avesse problemi. L’unico problema sembrava averlo con noi._ Era sempre lui a rispondere alle interviste, una sorta di orrore frenetico sul viso, le mani sempre in movimento. La madre ... quando la intervistavano lei non parlava mai. Piangeva come se le avessero strappato il cuore pezzo a pezzo, e ad ascoltare quei singhiozzi strazianti ti veniva voglia di piangere a tua volta. Non ho mai dimenticato quel pianto – penso non lo dimenticherò mai più. Me lo sentivo nella testa in ogni istante, non mi faceva dormire la notte. Era una specie di colonna sonora del mio panico.”

“Panico?” Ripete Takeru senza capire.

Miyako fa una smorfia, e non risponde direttamente.

“Daisuke venne a casa mia, tre giorni dopo l’annuncio della scomparsa di Ichijouji. Me lo trovai sulla soglia della porta alle otto meno un quarto, il viso serio e il mento sollevato, e io compresi subito. Non gli dissi neanche ciao. Riuscii a strillare solo una cosa: _Non è stata colpa mia!_ ”

Takeru sbatte le palpebre, e uno stupefatto lampo di comprensione gli passa negli occhi chiari.

“Cercai di cacciarlo di casa: non volevo sentire una parola. Lo sapevo cosa era venuto a dirmi, di cosa voleva parlarmi. Ma io non riuscivo neanche a fare il suo nome, come poteva pretendere che io riuscissi ad affrontare il discorso con lui? Ma Daisuke non mi permise di allontanarlo. Si aggrappò allo stipite della porta, si puntellò con i piedi, fece resistenza. _Chi se ne importa di chi è la colpa?!_ Si mise a urlare di rimando. _So soltanto che non ce la faccio più a sentire quelle dannate interviste al telegiornale!_

“Non potei che fermarmi, a quel punto, come se avessi ricevuto un pugno in pancia. Mi ero abituata a star male per Ichijouji da sola, vedi: non riuscivo a credere che anche per Daisuke fosse difficile.

“ _Voglio mettermi a cercarlo_ , mi disse allora Daisuke. _C’è chi dice di averlo intravisto a Odaiba, questa mattina. Vieni con me?_

“Non ti so dire cosa stessi pensando a quel punto, avevo la testa completamente vuota. Così dissi una cosa stupida: _Ma c’è la scuola._

“ _Io non ci vado_ , rispose infatti Daisuke, e io lo guardai negli occhi: era mortalmente serio. Tanto serio che mi sentii sollevata. Era così semplice, allora? Era questa la soluzione al mio senso di orrore e di colpa: mettermi a cercare Ichijouji Ken e riportare le cose a posto? Sembrava sempre meglio che stare a macerarsi nell’angoscia giorno dopo giorno, ma io ancora esitavo.

“ _Si può sapere perché lo fai?_ Non potei che chiedergli, e quasi lo supplicavo. Daisuke a quelle parole sgranò gli occhi, incurvò le spalle, fece una smorfia.

“ _Non certo per lui_ , disse. _Lo faccio per i suoi genitori. E per me._

“Lo seguii.”

“Miyako-san”, dice Takeru, quasi delicato, ma lei non lo lascia concludere. E’ stranamente liberatorio tirare fuori tutto, così non può fermarsi, non ancora.

“Immagina che stupidi: la polizia sulle sue tracce da giorni, e noi due piccoli adolescenti che ci illudevamo di riuscire dove gli adulti avevano fallito, gli zaini in spalla pieni di libri che non avremmo usato e una determinazione cupa a farci correre di qua e di là come dei forsennati. Nessuno dei due aveva molta voglia di parlare, mi ricordo, ma qualche volta Daisuke si voltava a guardarmi, al di sopra della sua cartella, e io sapevo che anche lui sapeva: lo avremmo trovato noi. Non era una convinzione, era certezza.

“Evitammo gli adulti come fossero tanti poliziotti pronti a dare la caccia a noi, invece che a Ichijouji. Non mi ero mai sentita così ribelle, così folle, così fuori di me. Eppure era quello che avrei dovuto fare dall’inizio, mi resi conto a un certo punto: avrei dovuto cercarlo fin da quel giorno. Fin da quella partita mancata, e da quelle parole impulsive che avevano ammutolito il ragazzo che avevo scioccamente creduto indistruttibile.

“Cercammo ovunque: nelle librerie, nei campi sportivi, nei caffè e nei cortili. E poi in metropolitana, e accanto a negozi di videogames, e persino nei supermercati. Niente. Sembrava che avessimo creduto alle parole di un visionario, che non ci fosse nessun Ichijouji Ken a Odaiba. Che avessimo sprecato un giorno a rincorrere una speranza vana.

“E poi il sole prese a tramontare sul mare, e il luccichio del riflesso ci distolse dalla nostra frustrazione, e ci costrinse a guardare. E ci ricordò che c’era un unico posto dove non avevamo controllato.”

“La spiaggia?” Sussurra Takeru.

Miyako lo guarda, e annuisce lentamente.

“Ichijouji era lì, in effetti. Rannicchiato in riva, la sabbia sui pantaloni, le scarpe sotterrate, e il viso nascosto sulle ginocchia. Sembrava una statua, altro che un ragazzino. Sembrava una bambola rotta.

“Non può non averci sentiti arrivare, con tutto il rumore che abbiamo potuto fare, e soprattutto dopo che Daisuke gridò _Ichijouji_ con quanta voce avesse. Sapeva che eravamo lì, eppure non si mosse, e fu questo a farmi pietrificare, i polmoni in fiamme, mentre Daisuke accorreva verso il ragazzo immobile e lo scuoteva per la spalla. Rimasi lì come uno stoccafisso a fissare Ichijouji, lì a testa bassa con i muscoli tesi allo spasmo, lo zaino abbandonato sulla sabbia, Daisuke al suo fianco che lo chiamava e gli chiedeva se riuscisse ad alzarsi in piedi. Per un momento mi convinsi che lui avrebbe scelto di non respirare nemmeno, nell’attesa del momento in cui saremmo andati via.

“Invece Ichijouji sollevò il capo, lento come se provasse dolore, e guardò Daisuke. E poi me.”

La voce le viene a mancare di colpo. Miyako se la schiarisce un paio di volte.

“Aveva ... aveva gli occhi cerchiati, e il viso emaciato – sembrava non dormisse o mangiasse da giorni. Ma lo sguardo che aveva, Takeru-kun, quello sguardo non lo puoi neanche immaginare. Non avevo mai scorto l’anima di Ichijouji Ken, neanche quando ne avevo avuto più presunzione, o anche solo più voglia, sospirando su stupide riviste giovanili, ma in quel momento mi sembrò che qualcuno gli avesse squarciato il petto per osservarne il cuore, e ... che quel qualcuno fossi io. Che stringessi tra le mani il pugnale bagnato di sangue che gli aveva aperto la gabbia toracica.

“Non potevo respirare, così non feci che guardarlo. E lui guardò il mare, come ricordandosi della sua presenza.

 _“Mi dispiace_ , disse in un sussurro. _Mi dispiace._

“E si prese la testa tra le mani.”

Miyako mima il movimento, ben attenta a non farsi cadere gli occhiali dal naso. Uno non ci pensa mai, a quanto sia drammatico e al tempo stesso liberatorio portarsi le mani al viso: chiunque ti veda non può non sapere che sei triste, ma nessuno potrà vederti in viso e scoprire quanto. Sei nascosto e vulnerabile allo stesso tempo.

“Avrei voluto che piangesse”, continua attraverso le fessure delle sue dita. “Non che avrei potuto consolarlo, pietrificata com’ero, e tutto sommato non sapevo neanche se lo volevo o no, ma sarebbe stato meglio per lui, credo. Meglio fuori che dentro, no? Ma lui non pianse. Neanche una lacrima.”

Poi sospira, riportando lentamente le mani in grembo.

“Ci credi che mi guarda ancora in quel modo?” Chiede a Takeru senza preavviso. “Sono passati tre anni, eppure mi guarda ancora come quella sera. E come il giorno della partita che non ha voluto giocare.”

Si morde il labbro, e si mette a fissare il pavimento come se fosse interessante. Si trova a corto di cose da dire, così sta zitta.

Vorrebbe tanto che Takeru dicesse qualcosa.

Lo sente avvicinarsi, invece, e dopo un istante di esitazione lo vede sedersi accanto a lei. Le lancia un’occhiata di sfuggita.

“Non gli hai più parlato da allora?” Le chiede.

“Sono stata molto brava a evitarlo, quindi direi di no.” Ride, e non sa neanche perché lo stia facendo. “Anche se di occasioni ne ho avute, dal momento che Daisuke ha deciso di continuare a frequentarlo.”

“Perché?” Scandisce il ragazzo, incredulo, e Miyako ride ancora.

“Perché è Daisuke”, risponde. “Daisuke sa dare una seconda opportunità.”

Takeru non capisce, ed è un sollievo così grande che si metterebbe a piangere. Sono due persone normali, riflette: le persone normali non credono ai miracoli con tanta facilità.

“Certo, un ruolo molto importante è stato giocato anche dal fatto che Ichijouji abbassò molto la cresta, dopo essere tornato a casa. La cresta come anche il suo rendimento: pareva che non gli interessasse più primeggiare, o che si fosse annoiato di applicarsi troppo. Non che abbia mai smesso di essere bravissimo, ma nessuno avrebbe più voglia di intervistarlo ora come ora, mi spiego? A ripensarci, meglio per tutti, e meglio per noi. Meglio anche per lui, credo. In ogni caso, Ichijouji contattò Daisuke dopo un paio di mesi da quell’episodio disastroso: gli chiese scusa ancora una volta, e si disse disposto a rimediare. _Voglio giocare sul serio, questa volta. Spero ti vada ancora_. Venne fuori che a Daisuke andava, eccome. Che tu ci creda o no, quel tonto non invitò proprio nessuno ad assistere, e non gliene importò niente: si godette la partita, e riuscì anche a battere Ichijouji. _La partita migliore che io abbia mai giocato_ , disse. Io non ho potuto smentirlo. Non ci sono andata.”

“Miyako-san, non è stata colpa tua.”

Il tono di Takeru è a un tratto così intenso che Miyako non può che voltarsi a guardarlo.

“Davvero”, insiste lui. “Si era comportato male sul serio. E poi non puoi avere il controllo su tutto quello che succede nella testa delle persone. Forse le tue parole hanno semplicemente scatenato qualcosa che non potevi immaginare: può succedere. Non macerarti così.”

“Col senno di poi potrei anche dirti che hai ragione”, commenta lei schietta, e sembra sorprenderlo. “Cioè, se avessi desiderato una cosa del genere sarei stata peggio di Ichijouji a dodici anni: non volevo farlo a pezzi, volevo solo farlo infuriare. Tutto qui. Però ho scatenato qualcosa di molto peggio, e questa non è una cosa che si può cambiare, che volessi un risultato del genere o meno. Ho comunque una responsabilità importante, non ti pare? Anche perché non ho capito, dopo tutti questi anni, _cosa_ , di quelle parole avventate, gli abbia fatto crollare tutto addosso. E ... non sai quanto darei per conoscerne il motivo. Solo che non posso farlo.”

“Perché no?”

“Perché se lo sapessi avrei voglia di chiedergli scusa. E la verità è che mi vergogno da morire.”

Takeru la guarda, gli occhi insolitamente seri, e non c’è giudizio nei suoi lineamenti. E’ questo a darle coraggio.

“Ho paura di scoprire di averlo giudicato male tutto questo tempo.” Confessa infine. “Paura di non poter mai essere come Daisuke, che lo ha perdonato e ora lo considera il suo migliore amico. O come Hikari-chan, che è riuscita persino ad amarlo. Per loro è naturale, eppure io non riesco a fidarmi. Non riesco a lasciarmi tutto alle spalle. Non riesco a cercare di cambiare idea sul suo conto, e a conoscerlo per quello che è. E’ per questo che mi vergogno.”

Ripensa al sorriso esitante di Ichijouji, al suo nervosismo e al suo disagio, e non sa cosa darebbe per _non_ essere una persona normale, per una volta. Si stringe le braccia al petto.

“Sono io che l’ho ferito, tre anni fa. E sono sempre io, tre anni dopo, che gli impedisco di riscattarsi da quell’errore. Non è orribile?”

Non riceve risposta, ma in fondo non ne aspettava una.

***

Quando rientrano dalla scala antincendio, le luci sono quasi del tutto spente, un altoparlante annuncia l’inizio del concerto, e ci sono davvero poche persone ancora all’entrata, che si precipitano dentro il palazzetto a tutta velocità. Un po’ come loro due.

A metà strada per raggiungere gli altri Takeru si ferma bruscamente, si batte una mano sulla fronte ed esclama: “Mina-chan!” E poi fa dietrofront, correndo giù per le scale e urlando qualcosa tipo “Mi aspettava all’entrata, ci vediamo dopo, scusami tanto!”, come se si trattasse di un piccolo incidente di percorso e non della cosa più insensata che potesse fare nei confronti di una ragazza. Anzi, di due: niente di meno che la tua ragazza, o presunta tale, e la tua anima gemella.

Miyako non crede che smetterà mai di volerlo prendere a sberle, ma al momento ha altro a cui pensare.

Per esempio trovare gli altri, e farlo prima che Yamato inizi a cantare.

E’ un’impresa ardua, in penombra e con così tante persone che sembrano tutte uguali. Miyako aguzza la vista, le lattine di bibite fresche che ha comprato in tutta fretta per farsi perdonare, sbaglia strada più volte, importuna per errore un gruppo di ragazzi sconosciuti e continua a correre, col cuore in gola.

Poi scorge la zazzera rossa di Koushiro due file di fronte a sé, e quasi non riesce a credere alla sua fortuna. Si affretta in quella direzione, senza riflettere.

E’ appena a due passi da loro, però, quando uno di loro si alza in piedi, e persino in penombra Ichijouji è perfettamente riconoscibile.

Miyako si ferma di colpo, trattiene il fiato bruscamente e stringe più forte le lattine. Ma lui non sembra essersi alzato per lei.

Si è alzato perché ... voleva prendere la sciarpa.

La _sciarpa_?

“Non farlo”, sta dicendo Hikari al suo fianco, quasi come se l’universo l’avesse avvertita della necessità di fornire una didascalia agli eventi per gli spettatori che non capiscono quello che stanno vedendo. La vede posargli una mano sull’avambraccio, e sembra addolorata, per qualche motivo. “Non è come pensi.”

“Davvero?” Risponde Ichijouji, e l’ironia nelle sue parole è quasi tagliente. “Eppure non torna più.”

Miyako sbarra gli occhi, sentendo un improvviso tuffo allo stomaco.

“Si vede che ha trovato fila al chioschetto delle bevande”, insiste Hikari.

_E’ di me che parlano._

E’ surreale, e non ha il minimo senso. La didascalia ha solo confuso ulteriormente gli spettatori ammutoliti e col cuore in gola.

“Onestamente, non riesco a capire cosa c’entri tu”, interviene Koushiro, e nella sua voce c’è un’accigliata perplessità. “Miyako-kun era arrabbiata con me, non con te. Perché dovresti andartene?”

_Come sarebbe, andartene?_

La verità le piove in testa come un cumulo di neve da un ramo scosso dal vento.

Ichijouji fa una smorfia, e insiste nel mettersi la sciarpa, senza guardare Koushiro – senza guardare nessuno, nemmeno Hikari. Sembra un soldato che vuole gettarsi in un campo minato per salvare i suoi compagni, per preservare il bene superiore.

Ma non c’è nessuna guerra in corso: non esiste nessun _bene superiore_.

Esiste solo un ragazzo che ha deciso di rinunciare a un concerto per non essere un problema.

Per non essere un problema per _lei_.

“Ichijouji-kun”, tenta di nuovo Hikari, e nella sua voce c’è una supplica. “Dammi ascolto, Miyako-san è solo-”

“Quando la vedete”, la interrompe Ichijouji, e poi tace, senza sapere come continuare. Sembra turbato, per un istante, come se una miriade di emozioni diverse stesse cercando di prendere il sopravvento sul suo viso; poi le porte si chiudono, e così la sua espressione. Non affiora più nulla. “Quando la vedete, rassicuratela che sto tornando a casa. Avrei dovuto pensarci prima, che vi avrei messi tutti a disagio, ma ... posso sempre rimediare ora.”

“Che idea balorda.”

Si voltano tutti di scatto prima ancora che lei abbia finito di parlare.

"Ma che fine avevi fatto?" Si lamenta Koushiro, il sollievo che suo malgrado gli distende la fronte accigliata.

Hikari, al suo fianco, stringe un po' le labbra, gli occhi insolitamente tristi e pensosi, e la fissa senza fiatare. Sembra aspettare la sua prossima mossa come se ne andasse delle sorti della serata intera.

Miyako non può occuparsi di nessuno dei due, al momento. Ha il sangue che pompa forte fin dentro alle orecchie, che la rende sorda a qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia la sua ribelle consapevolezza.

_Ne ho abbastanza._

"Dico a te", riprende con forza, gli occhi fissi sull'unica persona che ha distolto lo sguardo e si osserva ostinatamente i piedi. "Ichijouji Ken. E dicono che tu sia un genio? Quest'idea è balorda sul serio, te ne sei accorto? Ecco per te tre buoni motivi per cui dovresti ripensarci."

A passo di marcia si avvicina a lui, lo vede irrigidirsi, poi lo supera, e si para di fronte a Hikari. Con un gesto secco le porge una lattina, senza curarsi del suo piccolo sussulto sorpreso. "Numero uno:

hai una ragazza, no? Una ragazza carinissima, peraltro, hai visto com'è bella stasera? Nessuno se ne va abbandonando il suo partner al suo destino, a meno che non voglia passare per un farabutto!"

"Ma scusa, tu hai abbandonato _me_ al mio destino!", interviene Koushiro, un po' indignato.

"Appunto, chi meglio di me può parlare con cognizione di causa? Sono stata pessima anche io!" Ribatte Miyako senza scomporsi, e con naturalezza supera Hikari, raggiunge la sua anima gemella e gli porge la sua lattina. "Tieni il tuo _oolong_ , Koushiro-san, e scusami tanto. Però mi avevi fatto arrabbiare!"

Gli dà un veloce bacio su una guancia, e lo sente arrossire bruscamente sotto le sue labbra.

"Ma che ti ho fatto, si può sapere?" Lo sente lamentarsi sconsolato.

Miyako si drizza senza rispondergli.

"Numero due", riprende. "Nessuno sano di mente farebbe tutta questa strada da Tamachi fino a qui per poi andarsene senza aver sentito neanche una canzone. Che poi le canzoni siano quelle dei _Knife of Day_ è solo un'aggravante – sono delle testacce dure, ok, e se ascoltassero qualche mio suggerimento sarebbero ancora più forti, ma sono davvero bravi. E come puoi apprezzarli davvero se te ne scappi a inizio concerto?"

Guarda Ichijouji, ancora a testa bassa, e si morde l'interno guancia, esitando. Ma è proprio perché esita che si è creata tutta questa situazione senza senso, no?

A testa alta riprende a camminare, e in un paio di falcate è davanti al ragazzo silenzioso con la sciarpa al collo.

"Numero tre" gli dice in faccia. "Se te ne vai, mi rovini la serata."

Ed è vero.

Miyako si sporge, prende la mano di Ichijouji, lo sente tentare di ritrarsi istintivamente, non glielo lascia fare. Gli mette l'ultima lattina rimasta tra le dita, lo costringe a stringere la presa attorno ad essa, e giusto per essere sicura che non la lasci andare gli prende anche l'altra mano, e gliela fa avvolgere attorno alla destra.

Quando solleva lo sguardo, Ichijouji la sta guardando, stupefatto e incerto.

E Miyako se lo ricorda, allora. Si ricorda di quanto aveva pianto, tre anni prima, abbracciata al cuscino nella sua stanza chiusa a chiave, con ancora la sabbia nelle scarpe abbandonate sull’ingresso e la cartella per la scuola inutilizzata ai piedi del letto.

_Vale ancora la pena di continuare?_

Gli stringe le mani, e quasi non si accorge di essere stata lei a iniziare il movimento.

"Se te ne vai, passerò il tempo a pensare che ti ho fatto scappare io. E onestamente non ne posso più di maltrattarti", gli dice sinceramente. "Siamo stati pessimi entrambi in passato, ma è acqua passata, no? Io voglio cambiare idea sul tuo conto, e vorrei che tu mi aiutassi a farlo."

Fa tenerezza, questo Ichijouji così sconosciuto, con gli occhi dolenti e quell'esitazione tra le labbra, come se volessero pronunciare qualche parola ma non riuscissero a farlo.

Miyako si trova a sorridergli, e si sorprende di quanto le riesca naturale.

"Resta, Ichijouji-kun." Gli chiede piano. "Ti va?"

E i portoni che Ichijouji aveva tanto faticosamente sbarrato si spalancano di colpo.

Nello stesso momento, le luci si spengono, e il palazzetto dello sport si riempie di urla entusiaste.

"Inizia!" Strilla a sua volta Miyako, eccitata, e lascia le mani di Ichijouji, correndo al suo posto.

Il palco si illumina, e nel delirio generale i KoD prendono posto davanti al pubblico. I capelli biondi di Yamato sembrano accendersi, sotto i riflettori.

Il frontman si avvicina al microfono, e tutti trattengono il fiato.

In quel silenzio irreale Ichijouji torna a sedersi, la lattina ancora stretta tra le mani, le spalle rilassate in una resa, e Miyako si volta a guardarlo.

Ichijouji la guarda a sua volta, poi abbassa lo sguardo, e sorride.

Tre anni fa non avrebbe mai sorriso in quel modo. Non per lei.

Miyako si illumina.

E poi Kyosuke batte il tempo, la musica parte, e la magia ha inizio.


	3. Chapter 3

“Un classico”, esclama Miyako con le sopracciglia inarcate. “Noi ci affanniamo a cercare Taichi-san e Sora-san in lungo in largo e lui se ne sta lì a parlare con loro in tutta tranquillità, senza porsi il problema di venirci incontro!”

“Eh?” Daisuke si volta, perplesso, con la serenità di chi non si preoccupa mai troppo e sufficiente buonsenso da sapere che si parla di lui. Li guarda tutti per un istante, e ci sarebbero tante cose su cui potrebbe soffermarsi: l’assenza di Takeru, per esempio, o il ragazzo sconosciuto dai capelli rossi accanto a lei, o il fatto che Hikari sembri un po’ stordita per essere stata per un’ora e mezza a portata di tiro di un fan club dei KoD particolarmente rumoroso.

Invece l’unico particolare che nota è il ragazzo che con una mano stringe la mano di Hikari, e con l’altra la sua lattina di succo d’ananas alla quale avrà dato appena un paio di sorsi in totale.

“Ken! Ma ci sei anche tu!” Si illumina Daisuke, e si allontana da Taichi e Sora come se avesse le ali ai piedi. “Che cavolo, potevi avvertirmi che saresti venuto!”

Gli sferra una pacca poderosa sulla spalla, e Ichijouji si affanna a mettere in salvo la lattina per non far versare il contenuto.

“Come potevo avvisarti? L’ho deciso appena ieri”, si giustifica.

“Potevi mandarmi un messaggio! La mia e-mail ce l’hai, no?”

“Sì, beh, grazie tante per aver considerato anche noi, Daisuke”, brontola Miyako gonfiando le guance, indispettita, e si avvicina a Taichi e Sora per salutarli. “Sei il solito maleducato. Sora-san, ma che hai fatto alla faccia? Hai gli occhi lucidi!”

Sora sembra arrossire un po’, e rapida si passa le mani sugli occhi per cancellare ogni traccia di lacrime. Se si truccasse, ora i suoi occhi sarebbero in modalità panda.

Taichi, accanto a lei, ghigna come se avesse scoperto la cosa più bella del mondo. “Qualcuno qui è più sensibile di quel che vorrebbe ammettere”, stuzzica la sua ragazza, e si becca in risposta un’occhiataccia.

Miyako guarda l’uno e l’altra senza capirci niente, cercando di non essere urtata dalle persone che stanno uscendo dal palazzetto dello sport chiacchierando entusiasti del concerto al quale hanno appena assistito.

“Sora si è commossa sentendo Yamato cantare!” Dice Taichi a tutta velocità prima di poter essere fermato. Il risultato è una bella gomitata su un fianco, per cui forse la sua non è stata una grande idea.

“Taichi!” Lo riprende Sora imbarazzatissima, e il suo ragazzo ride a crepapelle. “Non starlo a sentire, Miyako-chan. Non mi sono davvero commossa, è- lascia perdere.”

“Tanto non hai modo di negarlo”, gongola Taichi, e di fronte alla sua espressione corrucciata la avvicina a sé e le posa un bacio sulla tempia.

“Wow.” Miyako sbatte le palpebre, meravigliata. “E chi lo sapeva che Yamato potesse avere un effetto simile? Certo che i concerti rendono le persone proprio strambe.”

“Ti sei accaparrato la ragazza più carina di tutte, Ken!” Si lamenta all’improvviso Daisuke, come se solo in quel momento si fosse accorto del fatto che il suo grande amico abbia portato una ragazza con sé. “E ora io come faccio?”

“Il mondo è pieno di ragazze carine, Daisuke”, replica Ichijouji un po’ in imbarazzo.

“Sì, ma Hikari-chan è su tutto un altro livello! Aah, che invidia”, sospira sconsolato, e poi si volta verso Miyako con una smorfia. “Di libera c’è solo la strega occhialuta.”

Beh, questo è davvero troppo.

“Per tua informazione, la _strega occhialuta_ è impegnata!” Strilla indignata Miyako, e afferra la mano di Koushiro sollevandola agli occhi di Daisuke. Il sospiro rassegnato di Koushiro è leggero da poter benissimo essere ignorato.

“Ma se l’hai detto anche tu che non state davvero insieme!” Replica prontamente Daisuke con l’espressione vittoriosa più irritante del secolo. “Più che altro ti sopporta, no?”

“Io e Koushiro-san abbiamo un appuntamento, idiota, non c’è nessuno che si limiti a sopportare l’altro!”

“Io lo compatisco, il poverino!”

Miyako lascia bruscamente la mano di Koushiro, e si avvicina a grandi passi a Daisuke, gli occhi fiammeggianti. “Anche se fossi libera, e ti ripeto che _non lo sono_ , non uscirei con te neanche se fossi l’ultimo ragazzo disponibile del pianeta!”

“Ah sì? Meno male allora”, sbotta Daisuke in risposta, “Perché io non uscirei con te neanche se mi costringessero con una pistola alla tempia!”

“Testa di rapa!”

“Pazza furiosa!”

“Daisuke-kun e Miyako-san hanno un modo particolare di andare d’accordo”, spiega divertita Hikari a Ichijouji, che li guarda entrambi come se stesse assistendo a una rissa iniziata in modo inspiegabile. “Non preoccuparti, litigano spesso in questo modo.”

“Di solito chi la spunta?” Domanda Ichijouji a bassa voce. I due litiganti lo sentono in ogni caso.

“Io, ovviamente!” Dicono in coro voltandosi di scatto verso il ragazzo, e in perfetta sincronia si indicano col dito per sottolineare il concetto.

Ichijouji sembra non sapere che faccia fare.

Hikari scoppia a ridere, nascondendosi la bocca con la mano come se avesse paura di mostrare le gengive. “Quando fate così siete davvero uguali”, commenta.

“Ma che brutto insulto è, scusa?” Si lagna Miyako disperata. Hikari si limita a ridere più forte.

“Quello non è Takeru-san?” Osserva Koushiro, gli occhi fissi sul lato sinistro del palco. Immediatamente l’attenzione di tutti si sposta in quella direzione.

Miyako e gli altri si sono fermati poco lontano dal palco, il più distante possibile dalla folla che sciama verso l’uscita, per cui sono facilmente riconoscibili: Takeru, infatti, li vede subito. A braccetto con una ragazza minuta dai capelli castano chiaro, solleva il capo, si illumina, alza una mano per salutarli, e dopo aver detto qualcosa alla sua partner i due si affrettano nella loro direzione.

Miyako vede Hikari lasciare la mano di Ichijouji.

“Ottimo, siete tutti qui!” Li accoglie il ragazzo appena arrivato. “Mi risparmia tempo di cercarvi. Volevo farvi entrare nell’antro segreto dei KoD, lontano dai fan – categoricamente lontano dai fan, se no a mio fratello prende un colpo. Vi va?”

“Si è rintanato in camerino, eh? Si dà tante arie ma è un timidone”, ghigna Taichi, e batte una mano sul braccio di Takeru a mo’ di saluto.

“Lui lo chiama recuperare le forze e reidratarsi, ma ... sì, in pratica è una fuga.” Takeru ride, e si volta verso Hikari. La guarda appena negli occhi, poi si china, rapido, e le posa un bacio sulla guancia.

Miyako, incredula, lo fissa a bocca spalancata.

“Come stai, Hikari-chan?” Lo sente chiederle, un sorriso splendido sulle labbra, e per niente in colpa per aver baciato una persona impegnata davanti al suo attuale ragazzo.

Il sorriso in risposta di Hikari ha una strana piega all’angolo della bocca.

“Sono un po’ confusa”, risponde sibillina, “dal fatto che tu abbia lasciato la tua ragazza in disparte, Takeru-kun. Non sei gentile.”

Takeru trasecola appena a quell’ondata di gelo improvvisa. Il suo sorriso si incrina, la fronte si aggrotta, ma poi sbatte le palpebre e torna il ragazzo sorridente che ha sempre un asso nella manica.

“Lasciavo il meglio per ultimo”, dichiara gioviale.

A guardarli si sente a disagio, si accorge Miyako all’improvviso: si sente a disagio e non è mai successo, non così almeno. Non che lei non abbia mai avuto problemi con loro, naturalmente, non dopo il loro mancato comportamento da anime gemelle, che è sempre stato capace di mandarla ai matti ... ma non c’è mai stata questa strana tensione tra loro, come se si stessero reciprocamente sfidando a parlare per primi del Problema.

Qualunque sia, di preciso, il suddetto Problema.

“Vi presento Mina-chan”, dichiara Takeru, con un ampio gesto verso di lei. “La mia graziosa accompagnatrice.”

Mina ha l’espressione un po’ confusa di chi non sa bene quale sia il proprio ruolo in una recita, e guarda Takeru sperando che la aiuti a capire; Takeru, anche indicandola, non le getta che un’occhiata rapida. Miyako sente improvvisamente uno slancio di solidarietà verso di lei, e pensa che arriverebbe persino ad abbracciarla in questo momento.

“Ti conviene stare attenta a Takeru-kun, Mina-chan”, ribatte con una serenità artificiale Hikari. “Non sai mai cosa potrebbe combinare.”

“Hikari-chan, sei cattiva”, si lamenta Takeru con un sorriso forzato.

E, strano a dirsi, per una volta Takeru ha ragione: Hikari è cattiva, per quanto lo può essere lei. Non è mai stata così tagliente con Takeru, neanche quando lo ha visto fare il galletto con le sue compagne di classe, neanche quando lo ha sentito lamentarsi della ragazza pazzamente innamorata di lui che lo seguiva per i corridoi ovunque andasse e gli lasciava lettere d'amore nell'armadietto ogni giorno.

Miyako si rende conto, per la prima volta, che a Hikari Takeru non è affatto indifferente come vuole far credere, come lei stessa aveva creduto – come aveva, in tutta probabilità, creduto anche Takeru, che a stento sembra sapere che pesci pigliare con lei in questo momento.

Bisognerebbe chiedersi se Hikari lo sa, che Takeru non le è indifferente. Ma perché non si capisce mai nulla di quello che succede nella sua testa?

"Stupide anime gemelle che non vogliono saperne di stare insieme", borbotta, battendosi una mano sulla fronte.

Pensava di aver parlato piano, invece Ichijouji la sente, si volta verso di lei, la sorpresa negli occhi.

Miyako ha improvvisamente voglia di morire.

"Ma no, ma no, niente!" Esclama a voce alta, e ride nervosamente, gesticolando a più non posso. "Scherzavo! Ogni tanto mi viene voglia di dire cose stupide a caso, ecco tutto. A te capita mai?"

Ichijouji non risponde, mentre un pensiero sembra passargli davanti agli occhi: aggrotta le sopracciglia, distratto, e torna a guardare Hikari.

Miyako è convinta di aver combinato un guaio di proporzioni cosmiche. Cosa c'è di più bello di rivelare al ragazzo di Hikari che quello che in questo momento lei ha di fronte è il suo legittimo compagno di vita? Cos'è, ha pensato che mancasse una rissa a questa serata assurda?

A dispetto di tutto, Ichijouji non sembra arrabbiato, ferito, e neanche preoccupato: sembra solo un po' sorpreso.

E questa, probabilmente, è la cosa più assurda di tutte.

L'esclamazione ad alta voce di Miyako sembra aver rotto il clima di tensione tra i suoi amici: Takeru si volta, posa gli occhi su Ichijouji, si fa serio per una frazione di secondo. Per un attimo Miyako suda freddo, ricordandosi le cose che lei gli ha confidato prima sulla scala antiincendio: vorrebbe potergli dire che è meglio non ricominciare a litigare, che davvero, perché rovinarsi la serata? Ma Takeru non sembra intenzionato a litigare con Ichijouji.

"Ichijouji Ken, vero? Sono Takaishi Takeru", gli sorride, e gli tende la mano.

E lo sta osservando, è vero, lo sta quasi studiando, ma il suo sorriso è cortese, per cui forse non morirà nessuno questa sera. Miyako tira un sospiro di sollievo, mentre Ichijouji stringe la sua mano e sembra farsi, per qualche motivo, più piccolo.

"Non gli avrei neanche rivolto la parola se non ti avessi visto parlarci prima", si spiega più tardi Takeru a bassa voce, tirando Miyako da parte mentre il gruppetto strampalato e tutto sommato male assortito si avvia verso il camerino dove si nascondono i membri dei KoD. "Ho pensato fosse tutto a posto tra voi. E' così, vero?"

Takeru getta occhiate distratte a Hikari, che chiacchiera amabilmente con Mina mentre cammina loro davanti, la mano distesa sul fianco che non stringe più quella del suo ragazzo, silenzioso accanto a lei. Hikari non lo guarda, ma Ichijouji guarda lei, un’espressione preoccupata e triste che è fuori luogo per qualche motivo che Miyako non riesce a identificare.

Sì, probabilmente tra Miyako e Ichijouji sarà anche tutto a posto. Sono gli altri che non sono a posto, proprio per niente.

Dal camerino sbuca fuori il viso sudato e diffidente di Yamato, che si guarda intorno alla ricerca di fan impazzite e sembra rasserenato a trovare solo le risate fragorose di Taichi che lo prende in giro, che lo tira fuori a forza dal camerino e gli stringe la spalla con calore. Yamato fa resistenza, gli risponde burbero, cerca di nascondere quanto gli faccia piacere rivederlo, si districa a fatica dalla sua presa per sorridere a Koushiro, scompigliare i capelli a Takeru, sollevare un pollice in direzione di Miyako. Poi il suo sguardo curioso si posa su Sora.

“Erano secoli che volevo farvi conoscere!” Esclama Taichi con un sorriso entusiasta, e mette una mano dietro la schiena della sua ragazza. “Sora, questo impiastro è Yamato. Abbaia ma non morde, te lo assicuro!”

“La vostra musica è meravigliosa”, gli sorride Sora, gli occhi brillanti e ancora un po’ lucidi.

Il complimento sembra avere un effetto buffo sul viso di Yamato: il frontman dei KoD si ritrae di un mezzo passo, gli occhi sbarrati.

“Da quanto tempo suonate? Taichi dice che prima ti esibivi con un altro gruppo”, continua Sora, e con lo sguardo cerca conferma sul volto del suo ragazzo. “O era semplicemente un altro nome? _Teenage_ ... qualcosa, mi par-”

“Non voglio parlarti”, sussurra Yamato, e Sora si zittisce.

“Eeh?” Esclama Miyako scandalizzata. “Ma ti pare una cosa da dire, scusa? Perché sei così-”

Una mano sul braccio la ferma: si volta, e incontra il viso pallido di Takeru. Lo vede scuotere la testa, lento ... spaventato.

Miyako non riesce a capire. Chiude la bocca, si guarda intorno, alla ricerca di qualcuno che le spieghi, qualcuno che sappia qualcosa ...

E’ allora che si accorge dell’espressione di orrore e di rifiuto sul viso di Yamato, dei suoi occhi azzurri che non lasciano il viso di Sora ... che non osano guardare Taichi.

E Hikari porta le mani alla bocca, il viso di bambola contratto in una smorfia ...

Yamato fugge. Si volta di scatto, fa un passo, poi l’altro, poi inizia a correre e non si guarda mai indietro.

Gli altri restano pietrificati. Solo Ichijouji resta a fissare il punto in cui il ragazzo è scappato, come se stesse interrogando quel vuoto.

Miyako sussulta, il petto che le si stringe di colpo. “Mi state prendendo in giro …” Sussurra.

Ma l’espressione distrutta di Sora, immobile a fissare il vuoto mentre inconsciamente nasconde contro l’altra gamba il ginocchio maledetto su cui sono incise le Parole che hanno appena cambiato la sua vita, è una risposta sufficiente.

La mano di Taichi, rimasta come sospesa sulla schiena di Sora, ricade lungo il suo fianco.

***

Mantarou si ferma davanti al divano, una merendina in una mano e il telecomando nell’altra.

“Ma che fai?” Le dice.

“Medito”, risponde Miyako.

Mantarou fa una Faccia, una di quelle che vogliono dire _mia sorella è stupida._

“Sdraiata sul divano.” Dice, scettico.

“Mh-mh.”

“Col cellulare sollevato in aria davanti a te.”

“Certo, dove mai potrei tenerlo, sui piedi?”

“Senza fare niente, che ne so, scrivere messaggi o chiamare qualcuno.”

“Beh…”

Mantarou sbircia lo schermo del telefono, e la sua Faccia si accentua ancora di più. “Con tre mail non lette! Aspetti che si aprano da sole?”

“Ma che dici.” Miyako lo guarda senza muoversi. “Ho letto il mittente. So di chi sono e di cosa potrebbero parlare.”

Mantarou la guarda, guarda la tv spenta, guarda il posto dove aveva pensato di sedersi e dove invece ci sono i piedi di sua sorella minore. Fa per dare un morso alla merendina, scuote la testa, ci ripensa.

“Magari sai anche come rispondere, se ti decidi ad aprirle”, le dice sbuffando. Poi posa sconfitto il telecomando sul tavolino, addenta la merendina e se ne va in camera sua a passi pesanti.

Miyako resta a guardarlo andarsene, e improvvisamente vorrebbe rincorrerlo. Almeno non sarebbe lì a fissare stupidamente un telefono che le ricorda silenziosamente la sua confusione totale.

Invece resta sul divano.

Abbassa le braccia, cominciando ad avvertire i crampi per averle tenute sollevate tanto a lungo, e si mette seduta.

Aprirle, già. La fa facile lui. Se fosse facile le avrebbe lette subito appena arrivate, come fa sempre, impaziente di avere notizie dai suoi amici o di parlare di qualcosa.

Ecco. Tipo la mail di Mimi. In altri tempi sarebbe corsa a leggerla.

Soprattutto considerando che quando le aveva scritto, una settimana fa, proprio la sera del Fatidico Incontro, era stata così impaziente di scriverle che aveva fatto anche diversi errori di battitura, e per giorni aveva aspettato risposta.

Bene. Eccola lì, la sua risposta.

Tanto so già di che parla, si dice con un groppo in gola, e la apre.

_Koushiro-kun è la tua anima gemella??_

_TU NON HAI IDEA DI QUANTO IO ABBIA RISO quando l’ho letto, Miyako-chan. Gli altri lo sanno? Devi assolutamente dirmi quello che hanno pensato!_

_Lo sai, sono molto offesa. Perché queste cose succedono quando sono in America??_

_Conosco una storia molto divertente su Koushiro-kun, a proposito. Ti ho mai raccontato del campo estivo? Quello di quando ci siamo conosciuti tutti quanti, alle elementari. C’è stato un giorno in cui è saltata la corrente elettrica, e quindi tutto il campo era al buio. Non ricordo che fine avessero fatto gli altri, ma io ero da sola con Koushiro-kun, ed ero SPAVENTATA A MORTE. Eravamo in mezzo alle montagne, era notte, avevo solo nove anni, puoi immaginare la sensazione? Ho cominciato a piangere ovviamente, e ho cercato conforto in Koushiro-kun. Lui niente: mi ha piantato in asso, lì piangente e sconvolta, sostenendo che poteva dare una mano agli adulti a ripristinare la luce. Che razza di insensibile!_

_E alla fine di tutto non riusciva neanche a capire perché fossi così indignata!_

_Capisci adesso perché questa storia della tua anima gemella mi fa ridere? Non è un gran cavaliere!!_

_Scherzi a parte, Miyako-chan. Per quanto Koushiro-kun sia un villano con le donne, non lo fa per cattiveria: semplicemente glielo devi spiegare, come ci si comporta da gentiluomo. Però è una bella persona, e credo proprio che ti renderà felice. Ovviamente, no? E’ la tua anima gemella! Come me e Michael. Anche se lui con le donne è molto più bravo (ops scusa, non volevo infierire!!)_

_Quando torno a Tokyo DOBBIAMO organizzare un’uscita tra anime gemelle! Io porto Michael, tu Koushiro-kun … e … ma sì, facciamo uno strappo alla regola! E’ un secolo che non vedo Sora-san. Può (DEVE!) venire anche lei con Taichi-san, così ci divertiamo e ci raccontiamo un sacco di cose!_

_Baci baci, Mimi!_

La gioia prorompente di Mimi è così incongrua col suo umore da provocarle un tuffo allo stomaco.

Sora e Taichi, certo.

Come se non fosse appena esplosa una bomba nucleare tra loro.

_Non voglio parlarti._

E’ tutto sbagliato, pensa, nascondendosi il viso contro le ginocchia piegate. Lo sapeva che prima o poi tra Taichi e Sora sarebbero comparse almeno un paio di persone con la giusta pretesa di trovare la propria metà della mela. Lo sapeva, supponeva lo sapessero bene anche loro, che l’avessero accettato.

Ma proprio adesso? Proprio così?

_Proprio Yamato?_

Miyako ripensa alla fuga di Yamato, al silenzio di Taichi, all’angoscia di Sora. Ripensa al clima pesante con cui si sono tutti congedati in fretta e furia due sere prima, lasciando la coppia a gestire l’ingestibile, chissà come, chissà per quanto tempo.

Non doveva andare così. Non ha mai pensato che sarebbe andata così.

Pensava che il destino sarebbe stato clemente abbastanza, sensato abbastanza da lasciare loro quella complicità e quella pace idilliaca finché fosse durata – perché avrebbe avuto una fine in modo naturale, no? Alla lunga la storia si sarebbe deteriorata e ci sarebbe stato posto per l’anima gemella.

Non doveva essere così?

_Perché non è andata così?_

Dovrebbe rispondere a Mimi, ma la verità è che non sa proprio cosa. _Mimi-neechan, è successa una cosuccia, sai. Non esistono più Sora-san e Taichi-san, ma ehi! Yamato-san a quanto pare è l’anima gemella di Sora-san, nonostante sia tanto amico di Taichi-san! Tu come stai?_

Grandioso. Le farebbe venire una sincope. Probabilmente se la ritroverebbero a Tokyo nel giro di ventiquattr’ore, e non a torto.

No, non ha voglia di rispondere. Si sente confusa. Si sente anche un po’ presa in giro dal destino, a dirla tutta.

_Mai una volta che le cose siano facili, eh? Grazie tante. Prima o poi farò i conti con te._

La seconda mail è, senza farlo apposta, proprio della sua anima gemella, Koushiro. Il messaggio è molto breve, conciso, eppure curiosamente esitante.

_Mi chiedevo se fosse tutto a posto._

Ma certo che se lo chiede.

Miyako gli ha scritto un sacco di volte durante questa settimana “di prova”, ha cercato di farsi conoscere, di sapere qualcosa di più su di lui. E adesso sono due giorni che non si fa sentire: al poverino sarà parso stranissimo.

Il punto è … non aveva affatto voglia di scrivergli.

Non dopo il concerto. Non dopo Yamato.

La cosa assurda è che non sa neanche bene il perché. Dovrebbe voler cercare conforto nella sua anima gemella, e invece no. Non ha neanche pensato a scrivergli prima che lo facesse lui.

Forse ha paura, dopotutto.

Ma paura di cosa?

Ah, certo, ovviamente. La settimana di prova è scaduta, e ha paura che Koushiro possa mettere fine alla loro “storia” non ancora iniziata. Dev’essere così. Ma non è sciocco aver paura? Se sono anime gemelle tutto andrà bene, le cose si metteranno a posto naturalmente…

_… come con Yamato e Sora?_

Miyako scuote la testa, scaccia via ogni pensiero – non vuole, non può, non riesce. Chiude la mail e tira un respiro profondo.

Stupido Mantarou. Non è affatto vero che aprire le mail ti porta a sapere come rispondere. Eccola lì, ancora smarrita, ancora fragile, ancora con un peso sul petto che non riesce a sciogliere e non sa neanche perché.

Sta per mettere via il telefono per andare a fare un po’ di compiti, quando all’improvviso ricorda la terza mail che aspetta solo di essere letta.

E’ di Daisuke, e sembra così innocua e spontanea che la apre rapidamente, quasi senza pensarci.

_Appuntamento a casa mia dopo scuola domani! Merenda insieme e playstation?_

Che belli i messaggi in cui sai già come rispondere.

_Spero che tu abbia un sacco di dolci di accompagnamento!_ Risponde, e invia.

E tutto sembra, solo per un attimo, semplice.

***

“Mi dispiace. Deve essere stato un concerto orribile allora.”

Iori è straordinario: è l’unico di loro a star studiando in una situazione goliardica come quella, eppure riesce a tenersi aggiornato su quello che succede nella stanza e sui racconti dei loro amici, concedendosi giusto ogni tanto di concentrarsi solamente sui suoi esercizi di inglese per poi scusarsi educatamente e riprendere il filo del discorso. Sono abilità che ha affinato nel tempo: da bambino era molto più severo con se stesso e coscienzioso, e nient’affatto sorprendentemente aveva molti meno amici.

Miyako per lui c’è sempre stata, ovviamente, ma non può che essere felice della sua crescita, soprattutto perché sa che Iori stesso è più sereno e rilassato.

“Ma no che non è stato orribile”, interviene vivacemente Miyako, rubando qualche salatino dalla ciotola messa a disposizione dalla signora Motomiya. “Se solo non ci fosse stato quel post concerto ai camerini, sarebbe stata una giornata indimenticabile …”

“Però c’è stato, quel post concerto”, commenta a bassa voce Takeru, senza voltarsi mentre batte senza pietà Daisuke alla play. “E sono sicuro che mio fratello avrebbe tanto voluto dimenticare la giornata.”

Il suo tono è così pesante da zittire tutti, Daisuke-lo-sconfitto compreso.

“Di mio fratello allora è meglio non parlare”, ribatte Hikari con un sorriso che sembra spegnerla. Ha gli occhi fissi sulle sue mani intrecciate, e quasi non ha guardato nessuno dall’inizio della giornata. Miyako prova dolore fisico solo a guardarla. Non osa immaginare cosa stia vivendo in questo momento … o cosa sappia di Taichi, del suo stato d’animo.

Non è neanche sicura di voler chiedere.

Ichijouji è seduto al suo fianco, e ogni tanto le lancia fugaci occhiate che sembrano tristi, ma non apre bocca. E’ comunque un gran cambiamento rispetto all’inizio del pomeriggio: quando è entrato in casa sembrava volersi sotterrare, testa bassa e inchini profondi, e scusarsi di respirare. Ora che l’argomento è cambiato e l’attenzione non è più concentrata su quanto sia bizzarro averlo in mezzo a loro oggi, sembra paradossalmente più a suo agio.

A volte la vita è proprio buffa, se ci si può rilassare quando una coppia rischia di scoppiare in modo così drammatico. A quanto pare con Ichijouji Ken le cose non sono mai prevedibili.

Takeru si gira, forse un po’ troppo bruscamente, e lascia il controller sul pavimento. “Come sta Taichi-san?” Chiede a Hikari, osando porre la domanda che nessuno riusciva a pronunciare.

“E come vuoi che stia?” Replica Hikari, sollevando il capo e guardando l’amico negli occhi. “Ha appena sentito il mondo crollargli addosso, per mano di Yamato-san poi.”

“Quando parli così sembra che tu voglia incolpare Yamato”, scatta Takeru incupendosi.

“Non ho detto niente del genere”, risponde Hikari quasi immobile.

“Eppure mi guardi come se lo credessi.”

Miyako coglie l’espressione disorientata di Daisuke, e sa che neanche lui aveva colto nessuna espressione simile, nell’espressione criptica di Hikari.

“Guarda che Yamato non voleva niente del genere. Gli è successo! Com’è successo anche a Taichi-san e Sora-san”, continua Takeru, al silenzio della sua interlocutrice. “Mio fratello ci tiene al tuo. Non puoi non saperlo!”

“Ehi, ehi, ma che vi prende? Calmatevi!” Si intromette Miyako, sgomenta dallo spettacolo. In realtà è la prima volta che vede Takeru e Hikari litigare: non credeva neanche ne fossero capaci. “Insomma, mi pare sia chiaro a tutti come sono andate le cose, no? E’ una grande ingiustizia, ma non è colpa di nessuno!”

“Ma tu non eri fanatica delle anime gemelle, scusa? Non dovresti star difendendo Yamato in questo momento?” Commenta Daisuke scettico, un bicchiere di succo di frutta in mano.

Hikari abbassa lo sguardo, come se si sentisse tradita.

“Ma che c’entra, scusa! Le anime gemelle sono una cosa seria, e non c’è da essere fanatici per riconoscere quanto siano importanti nella nostra esistenza, ma non riesco a credere che tra Taichi-san e Sora-san possa finire così di colpo quando stava andando tutto così bene!”

Ha il tempo di finire la frase, per fortuna, prima che il groppo in gola le strozzi la voce. Miyako è sorpresa, in realtà, dall’intensità con la quale sta vivendo la cosa: credeva di essere tranquilla col pensiero che il destino sappia mettere a posto le cose, che Taichi e Sora, per quanto carini insieme, non fossero giusti l’uno per l’altra, ma si rende conto solo ora che il pensiero le fa male.

Riesce ancora a vederli, Taichi e Sora, seduti su un divano dopo una discussione, a guardarsi sorridendo senza curarsi del resto, e quel pensiero le è insopportabile.

_Non è giusto._

“Non è detto che tra loro debba finire per forza”, dice Hikari, quasi inudibile. Si sta di nuovo fissando le dita in grembo. “Non è detto che a loro importi delle anime gemelle. Tanta gente vive facendo a meno di trovare la propria …”

Miyako apre la bocca, la richiude. C’è solo un pensiero che le passa per la mente, ed è perentorio: _Non funziona così._ Ma non osa dirlo, non questa volta.

“Io dico che dovremmo lasciare a loro la gestione della cosa”, commenta Iori, sollevando lo sguardo dal suo quaderno. “Lo so, qui siamo tutti amici delle parti coinvolte, e addirittura Takeru-san e Hikari-san sono fratelli di Taichi-san e Yamato-san. Dispiace a tutti, credo, ma proprio per questo non dovremmo litigare tra noi. Nessuno di noi sa cosa sia giusto e cosa sbagliato.”

Takeru si passa una mano tra i capelli, e abbassa il capo con un sospiro. “Mi dispiace di aver alzato la voce, Hikari-chan”, dice senza guardarla. “Sono solo … arrabbiato.”

“Lo sono anche io”, sussurra lei di rimando. “Dispiace anche a me.”

Cala un silenzio pesante, e Miyako ha la sensazione sconcertante che non sia tutto a posto, tra loro. Non sembrano irritati, non più almeno, ma sembrano … distanti. Come se ci fosse una voragine tra loro, che non sanno come aggirare.

Che vorrebbero aggirare, con tutto il cuore, senza poterlo fare.

Daisuke si lascia cadere su una sedia girevole, con uno sbuffo sofferto. “Chissà com’è andata a finire tra loro”, esclama. “Cioè, come si parla di una cosa così? Che dici?”

“Non credo che ci riguardi, Daisuke-san”, risponde deciso Iori, tornando al suo inglese.

“Ma è assurdo! Solo a pensarci mi esplode il cervello.”

“Come se tu avessi un cervello”, ribatte Miyako inarcando le sopracciglia.

Daisuke le fa una smorfia.

“Ma poi … non avrebbe dovuto fermarsi a parlare con loro anche Yamato?” Si chiede poi, scartando una merendina. “Perché cavolo è scappato in quel modo?”

“Ve l’ho detto. Mio fratello non voleva affatto che fosse Sora-san, la sua anima gemella.” Takeru sembra stanco. “E’ scappato perché non sapeva come fare. Non l’ha cercata lui. Non la conosceva neanche prima del concerto … non voleva che Sora-san si accorgesse che era _lui_.”

“Eppure ha parlato”, interviene a sorpresa Ichijouji.

Tutti, tranne Hikari, si voltano di scatto verso di lui; Ichijouji arrossisce di colpo.

“Scusate”, sembra ritirarsi, “era solo … non importa.”

“Cosa?” Incalza Daisuke, il tono entusiasta perché finalmente il suo amico ha trovato il coraggio di far sentire la sua voce.

“Ma no”, si schermisce, “era solo un pensiero come un altro. Una sciocchezza, credo.”

“Ken, dai, non fare il timido! Sputa il rospo.”

Ichijouji inspira profondamente, espira, stringe i pugni e sembra farsi forza. Le guance, però gli rimangono rosse.

“Pensavo … L’unico modo che abbiamo per farci riconoscere dalla nostra anima gemella è quello di parlare”, inizia, guardando a tratti tutti ma senza fermarsi su nessuno. “Giusto? Qualunque cosa diciamo, pur sciocca o banale, sarà scritta sulla pelle dell’altro senza che possiamo farci nulla. Non scegliamo noi cosa dire, come dirlo, eppure sulla pelle la nostra anima gemella porterà esattamente la prima cosa che ci viene in mente di dire di fronte a lei. Non c’è nulla di pianificato, non abbiamo libero arbitrio, però … una cosa possiamo controllarla. Solo una.

“Possiamo decidere di non parlare. Di non farci riconoscere, insomma.”

Miyako rimane di sasso.

“Cosa vorresti dire, scusa?” Interviene Takeru, le sopracciglia corrugate.

“Nulla, pensavo soltanto che … Ishida-san ha deciso di parlare comunque. Dev’essere stata sicuramente una reazione inconscia”, aggiunge in fretta, osservando l’espressione di Takeru. “Non voglio mettere in dubbio la sua buona fede. Però … avrebbe potuto scappare e basta, eppure non lo ha fatto. Una parte di sé, almeno, ha voluto farsi riconoscere da Takenouchi-san. Mi ha fatto pensare …”

Ichijouji tace, abbassa lo sguardo, sembra distante.

Miyako ripensa di colpo all’espressione del ragazzo alla fuga di Yamato, a quegli occhi che sembravano inseguire pensieri irraggiungibili, e si rende conto che è la stessa espressione che sta esibendo ora.

Nella stanza cala un silenzio tombale, interrotto dal lieve _jingle_ del videogioco in standby.

“Non è una colpa desiderare di trovare la propria anima gemella.” Takeru si alza in piedi, si avvia a passi lunghi verso la porta, la apre. “Vado in bagno, scusate.”

La porta si richiude dietro di lui con un tonfo.

“Wow”, commenta Daisuke. “Siamo tutti nervosi oggi.”

“Mi dispiace.” Ichijouji sembra di nuovo contrito. “Ho esagerato, forse. Non intendevo offendere nessuno.”

“Eh? Ma scherzi, ti pare. Takeru non è offeso, è solo preoccupato per il fratello!”

“Takeru-kun vuole molto bene a Yamato-san”, interviene dolcemente Hikari, e gli fa un sorriso. “Dev’essere dura per lui.”

Yagami Hikari non direbbe mai _come lo è per me_. Non si sentirebbe mai in diritto di soffrire, non lei: c’è sempre qualcun altro ad avere più diritto di lei. Se si parla dei suoi cari, poi, a maggior ragione.

“Sentite, ma non possiamo cambiare argomento?” Interviene Daisuke, il controller in mano. “Dai! Ken, vieni tu a sfidarmi! Almeno ci divertiamo un po’!”

“Va bene.” Ichijouji stringe per un attimo la mano di Hikari, si alza e poi si dirige verso il televisore. Ha il tempo di inginocchiarsi, prendere il controller di Takeru e rispondere a Daisuke su qualcosa riguardo le impostazioni del gioco, prima di accorgersi che Miyako lo sta fissando.

Lui la guarda, arrossisce, distoglie lo sguardo, teso come una corda di violino.

Chissà come, riesce a non guardarla più per tutto il pomeriggio.

***

“Ichijouji-kun!”

Non è che Miyako sia una frana nella corsa: se la cava abbastanza bene, a dirla tutta, e i suoi insegnanti di educazione fisica non hanno mai avuto niente da ridire a riguardo.

Il problema è che _lui_ corre un sacco anche solo camminando. Accidenti all’Astro Nascente del Calcio, ecco.

“Sono io, sono io!” Riesce ad articolare, con il fiatone. Ma giusto poco, eh. “Inoue Miyako! Non spaventarti, nessun malintenzionato ti sta seguendo sulla strada di casa!”

Ride, sventolandosi con una mano e cercando di sembrare il più naturale possibile. “Anche perché uno sconosciuto non potrebbe conoscere il tuo nome, no? Ah no, aspetta. Sei comunque Ichijouji Ken. La gente ti riconosce ancora per strada?”

Ichijouji ha l’espressione guardinga di un animale messo spalle al muro, perciò Miyako si rende conto della gaffe e sussulta, le guance in fiamme.

“Lascia perdere! Come se non avessi parlato.” Si schiarisce la gola, e lo guarda. “Scusa se ti ho seguito. Lo so, ci siamo salutati tutti sulla soglia di casa di Daisuke, è tardi, i nostri genitori ci aspettano per cena e così via. Tu poi devi anche andare a Tamachi, quindi devi sbrigarti. Figurati se non lo so! Mi chiedevo solo se potessi accompagnarti per un pochino di strada. Solo un pochino.”

Gli sorride, speranzosa, ma Ichijouji rimane immobile, gli occhi sgranati e il disorientamento sul viso.

“E’ che volevo parlare con te di una cosa”, confessa alla fine. “Ti ricordi il discorso che abbiamo fatto sulle anime gemelle? Tu hai detto una cosa che mi ha sorpreso un sacco, e volevo che mi spiegassi bene come la pensi.”

Sul viso di Ichijouji passa rapidamente un lampo di comprensione, poi rifugge il suo sguardo. Sembra preoccupato.

Miyako lo fissa, interdetta. “… ok …? Allora va bene se ti dico cosa mi ha sorpreso?”

Ichijouji la guarda, torna a guardarsi i piedi, timidamente annuisce.

Beh, è già qualcosa. Con rinnovata forza, Miyako riprende a parlare, e già che c’è cammina verso la stazione metropolitana di interesse di Ichijouji, dato che lui sembra aver scordato come si metta un piede davanti all’altro.

Il ragazzo non sembra gestire bene lo stress, pensa tra sé e sé.

“Correggimi se sbaglio. Tu hai detto in pratica che alcune persone potrebbero non volersi mai far riconoscere dall’anima gemella. E il fatto è che … beh, non lo capisco”, esclama, lanciandogli un’occhiata penetrante. “Non siamo tutti alla ricerca di un’anima gemella? Non dovrebbe essere bello trovare qualcuno a cui appartenere? Cioè, so che ci sono persone che odiano questo concetto, che preferirebbero avere libero arbitrio eccetera eccetera, ma non conosco nessuno di loro direttamente, per cui non capisco perché dovrebbero voler fuggire. Mi spieghi il tuo punto di vista? Ci ho pensato tutto il pomeriggio, ma niente, nessuna soluzione!”

Ichijouji la guarda, dolente, e tace.

Miyako si ferma, sbatte le palpebre, aspetta che si fermi anche lui. “Ehm, tutto bene? Ti ho chiesto qualcosa di strano? Guarda che sei stato tu a parlare così prima, non mi sono inventata niente … oppure ho totalmente travisato il discorso?”

Niente, silenzio tombale.

Miyako inizia a innervosirsi. Si sente tremendamente a disagio a condurre questo strano monologo.

“Ichijouji-kun … Ken-kun.” Decide di colpo, e lui solleva lo sguardo. “Posso chiamarti così, vero? Anche tu puoi chiamarmi per nome, non mi offendo mica – anzi, mi offenderei se mi chiamassi per cognome, fa molto vecchia signora.” Agita una mano per allontanare il pensiero agghiacciante. “Ken-kun, io non ho nessun problema con te. Lo sai, vero? Voglio ricominciare daccapo con te, voglio diventarti amica. Se fai il pesce rosso perché hai paura di me ti assicuro, sono innocua! Sono solo curiosa: voglio sapere come la pensi.”

Ichijouji sembra esitare.

Incoraggiata, Miyako incalza. “Certo, se poi sei tu ad avercela con me dimmi! Tutta orecchie.”

Lo vede scuotere la testa, esitare ancora, per poi abbassare la testa sconfitto.

La pazienza comincia drammaticamente a esaurirsi.

“Insomma, vuoi dirmi qualcosa?” Lo prega. “Qualunque cosa. Perché con Daisuke e Hikari-chan parli, e con me non spiccichi parola?”

Il silenzio pesa come mille macigni.

E forse è una frana quella che le è appena caduta sul petto, perché si sente soffocare.

“Ah”, scatta, uno strano calore che le annebbia la testa, la vista, tutto. “Tu parli con tutti tranne che con me. Ora ho capito.”

Lui sembra di colpo angosciato, ma questa volta Miyako non lo lascia neanche tentare di parlare.

“Cos’è, mi trovi antipatica?” Alza la voce. “Non ti piace come parlo, cosa faccio? Ti do fastidio perché cerco di parlarti nonostante tutti i nostri trascorsi? Dimmelo allora! Qualunque cosa è meglio di questo silenzio assurdo! Hai idea di come mi senta in questo momento?”

Il viso di Ichijouji sembra accartocciarsi per la tristezza, eppure lui non cerca di parlare: se ne sta lì, immobile, muto, a guardarla perdere la testa.

Questa è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.

“Non stare lì a fissarmi! Perché stai sempre lì a fissarmi senza dire una parola? Lo fai da quando eravamo piccoli!” Strilla. “E ancora non capisco cosa ti passi per la testa! Perché non vuoi dirmi niente? Si può sapere che ti ho fatto stavolta?”

Ichijouji ha gli occhi più tristi del mondo.

Miyako ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime invece – per la rabbia, per l’umiliazione, per la vergogna -, così non ce la fa più: si gira e lo pianta lì, col suo stupido silenzio.

Lui non tenta di seguirla.

E questa, malgrado tutto, è la cosa peggiore.

***

A cena non mangia quasi nulla.

Sua madre la rimprovera, le dice che deve smetterla di mangiare “tutti quei dolcetti” fuori pasto, e Miyako si arrabbia, perché “che ne sai di quanti ne ho mangiato? Neanche c’eri!” Chizuru sogghigna e le dice che chiunque la conosca sa che potrebbe mangiare una torta intera senza farsi scrupoli, e i suoi fratelli ridono, e Miyako si alza indignata da tavola dicendo loro che la prossima volta mangerà _due_ torte intere, e non ne porterà loro neanche un po’. Suo padre le intima di non alzarsi da tavola prima di aver finito la cena, ma Miyako non gli dà retta e va in camera sua, gridando che avrebbe studiato fino a tardi.

Non senza aver sbattuto platealmente la porta, ovviamente.

Prende i suoi libri di algebra, la sua penna, il suo quaderno e la sua calcolatrice, e si lascia cadere pesantemente sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania.

Apre il quaderno, si sofferma distrattamente sulle pagine bianche, si ferma.

Non c’è niente di peggio di una persona che non vuole parlarti, pensa di colpo.

Litigare è molto meglio: in un certo senso Miyako è fan del litigio. Non che le piaccia, naturalmente, e ci sono litigi che tirano fuori il peggio di sé, tanto da farla star male, intensamente, e farla correre in lacrime dall’altro scusandosi ripetutamente. Eppure litigando le amicizie si rafforzano, dagli errori si impara, tramite un rimprovero si cresce, e discutendo ci si conosce.

Col silenzio, invece, sei impotente.

Il silenzio ti rifiuta, e quel che è peggio è che non puoi farci proprio nulla.

Ichijouji è un idiota.

E’ un idiota, perché dopo tutto quello che lei ha fatto per rimettere le cose a posto, per scusarsi, per tentare di conoscerlo, lui la tratta così, come se valesse meno di un soldino bucato.

Solo a ripensare all’orrendo monologo di quel pomeriggio si sente le guance bruciare di vergogna, e la pancia stringere in una morsa.

Nessuno merita un trattamento simile, decide.

E’ per questo che prende il cellulare, apre la casella e-mail e il contatto di Koushiro, e senza pensarci troppo digita in fretta pochi caratteri, ma sufficienti.

_Hai qualcosa da fare in pausa pranzo domani?_

E’ solo quando preme Invio che ritrova il sorriso.

Ecco qui una vittoria personale contro il Silenzio, pensa trionfante rimettendosi con la testa china sui libri.

E su quello scemo di Ichijouji.

***

E’ buffo a dirsi, ma Miyako ha scoperto l’indirizzo di casa di Koushiro prima di scoprire che frequentasse il suo stesso istituto scolastico.

L’istituto di Miyako è comprensiva di scuole medie inferiori e superiori: è per questo che Takeru e Hikari -che frequentano la terza media- e Iori -che frequenta la prima- si recano ogni mattina nello stesso posto. Da quel che sa anche Taichi, Sora e Yamato frequentano lo stesso istituto -sono al terzo anno di liceo-, ma non va spesso al piano di sopra per salutarli.

Che Koushiro frequentasse il secondo anno di liceo presso il suo istituto, invece, non sapeva proprio nulla.

E’ colpa di Yamato che non sa dare le informazioni in modo decente: quando Miyako lo aveva scoperto, alcuni giorni prima, e si era lamentata con lui, il ragazzo aveva sogghignato, ribattendo: “Tu mi hai chiesto solo dove abita, e io te l’ho detto”.

Con tutto quello che è successo tre giorni fa, comunque, non ha più molta voglia di avercela con Yamato. Pensare a lui la fa solo preoccupare.

In ogni caso, eccola lì, a correre per il cortile della scuola appena suonata la campanella che preannuncia la pausa pranzo, alla ricerca di una testa rossa che dovrebbe starla aspettando da qualche parte.

Koushiro è seduto su una panchina all’ombra, lontano dagli altri studenti, un cellulare in mano e un enorme ingombro poggiato sulle gambe. Quando la sente avvicinarsi in fretta solleva il capo e si raddrizza con un sorriso, e solo allora Miyako capisce cosa ci sia sulle gambe del ragazzo.

Un _bento_ enorme.

“Ma io avevo preparato il pranzo per tutti e due!” Si lamenta delusissima, fermandosi di fronte a lui.

Koushiro arrossisce e sospira. “Mia madre pensa che io stia dimagrendo troppo”, dice con tono sconfitto.

Miyako fissa il _bento_.

“E quindi ha deciso di preparare il necessario per sfamare un reggimento”, conclude. “Accidenti. Tua madre ha appena distrutto un mio sogno da sempre!”

Detto questo si lascia cadere pesantemente sulla panchina, alla sinistra di Koushiro.

“Mi dispiace, Miyako-kun. Però non dovevi pensare anche al mio pranzo … se avessi saputo che ne avevi intenzione ti avrei dissuaso.”

“Tua madre non sa che condividere il _bento_ è una cosa molto romantica?” Sbuffa Miyako.

Il silenzio imbarazzato di Koushiro non lascia presagire nulla di buono.

“… aspetta.” Miyako, di colpo insospettita, si volta a guardare il ragazzo in faccia, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Tua madre non sa niente di me. Giusto?”

“Certo che no!” Si difende precipitosamente Koushiro, un po’ colpevole. “Lo sai che non siamo d’accordo sulla storia delle anime gemelle. Cosa avrei dovuto dirle?”

“Che hai trovato la tua e non intendi far nulla, ecco cosa!” Esclama Miyako con forza.

Koushiro apre la bocca, la richiude, scrolla le spalle con aria impotente.

“Questa è la tua interpretazione delle cose.”

E’ da tanto tempo che non toccano direttamente l’argomento –Miyako ha evitato per non spaventare Koushiro, Koushiro probabilmente ha fatto lo stesso per non litigare - e sentire di nuovo quel rifiuto categorico è come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco.

Koushiro abbassa di colpo la testa, aprendo il _bento_ e tirando fuori le bacchette, e Miyako ha l’impressione che lui stia cercando qualcosa da fare per non guardarla. “Lo sai che è così che la penso.”

“Koushiro-san, posso farti una domanda importante?”

Koushiro non si aspettava un cambio repentino di argomento simile, e solleva lo sguardo senza volerlo. “Certo.”

“Non vuoi provarci con me perché sei già innamorato di un’altra persona?” Gli chiede a bruciapelo.

In realtà è sorpresa di essere così seria e composta all’esterno: dentro il suo petto il cuore sembra senza controllo. Fare una domanda simile è l’ultima cosa che Miyako vorrebbe fare, ma qui non si tratta di volontà: si tratta di un obbligo. Lo deve a Koushiro, certo, ma anche a se stessa: sa benissimo che la prima cosa che se ne va, quando è agitata in quel modo, è il sonno la notte. E lei non può rischiare l’ennesima notte in bianco.

Meglio la verità nuda e cruda, per quanto faccia male.

Koushiro sembra completamente spiazzato. “Miyako-kun …” Tenta, ma poi esita e tace.

“Ti prego, rispondimi!” Lo supplica Miyako, il _bento_ che ha portato da casa ancora chiuso sulle sue gambe. “Dopo quello che è successo a Taichi-san e Sora-san non capisco più niente. Pensavo di sapere come funziona questa storia delle anime gemelle, ma la verità è che più ci penso e più mi si ingarbuglia la testa. Quando mi hai detto che non volevi stare con me come fidanzato ero confusa, ma pensavo che fosse solo questione di tempo, che essere predestinati dalla nascita ci avrebbe garantito che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio alla fine … e invece poi c’è stato il concerto … e mi sono resa conto di colpo che non è così facile, che ci possono essere delle situazioni sgradevoli, o dolorose, che impediscono la riunione delle anime gemelle … non è che anche tu hai qualcuno che ami nonostante non sia la tua anima gemella, come è successo a Taichi-san? Se fosse così mi sarebbe tutto più chiaro … sarebbe terribile per me, e credo anche per te, ma sarebbe più chiaro. E’ così, Koushiro-san?”

Il tempo che trascorre tra le sue parole e la replica di Koushiro è una tortura.

Infine, Koushiro sospira.

“No, Miyako-kun”, dice. “Non c’è nessun’altra persona. Non mi sono mai innamorato in vita mia.”

Miyako sbatte più volte le palpebre, cercando di capire perché non si senta sollevata come sperava.

“Neanche una volta?” Gli chiede. “Neanche una cotta minuscola?”

Koushiro fa un sorriso un po’ strano.

“L’amore non è mai stata una mia priorità.”

Beh. Ecco una risposta assurda.

“Ma che vuol dire, scusa?” Boccheggia Miyako. “Passi pure che non dai troppa importanza all’amore – non capisco, visto che per me l’amore è ciò che muove ogni cosa, ma a ognuno le proprie stranezze. Però parli come se fosse una cosa in tuo potere! Non puoi controllare l’amore.”

Koushiro non risponde, limitandosi ad addentare una crocchetta.

Miyako lo fissa incredula, e fa per continuare a difendere le sue idee sull’amore, ma all’improvviso un pensiero scioccante la fulmina, e la lascia a bocca aperta.

“Aspetta. E se invece …”

Koushiro torna a guardarla, masticando la crocchetta con aria interrogativa.

“Dimmi una cosa.” Miyako lo fissa, serissima. “Tu non sei innamorato di me.”

Koushiro sembra sospettoso di fronte alla sua perentorietà. “No. Mi dispiace.”

“E’ perché non ti piaccio?”

Il ragazzo sembra voler terminare la conversazione il prima possibile: si agita nervosamente sul posto, senza sapere dove fermare lo sguardo. “Al contrario, mi piaci come persona … sei intelligente, abbiamo interessi in comune, sei ferrata in informatica …”

“Quindi è solo che l’amore non è una priorità per te!” Conclude Miyako trionfante.

Questa volta Koushiro non sa proprio che pesci pigliare con lei.

“La cosa ti rende felice?”

“No no aspetta. In effetti no, non tanto.” Miyako ci pensa, la testa che frulla senza sosta. “Renderebbe le cose molto meno romantiche … non sono sicura funzioni così … però potrebbe essere la soluzione ai nostri problemi al momento!”

“Ma di che stai parlando?”

“Senti qua.” Miyako si aggiusta gli occhiali sul naso. “Io ti piaccio, ma non sei innamorato di me, pur essendo la tua anima gemella …”

“… cosa su cui non concordo-”

“… e guarda caso mi dici che _l’amore non è una tua priorità_. Mi viene da pensare … non è che con la tua razionalità stai bloccando la Ricerca, e il sentimento d’amore per la tua anima gemella?”

Koushiro trasecola. “Come?”

“Da tutti i libri che ho letto”, continua Miyako, mettendo da parte il _bento_ e sporgendosi verso di lui, “ogni persona è destinata ad amare la sua anima gemella. Eppure tu non mi ami, e non vuoi avere a che fare con l’amore. E sei anche una persona molto razionale, quindi la tua razionalità potrebbe avere molto potere sui tuoi sentimenti! E se fosse che le tue convinzioni perentorie ti abbiano … non so … bloccato l’Area Anima Gemella? Come se avessi messo una specie di lucchetto all’area cerebrale che controlla l’amore, per cui ti stai impedendo di amare!”

Koushiro sembra un pesce fuor d’acqua. “Io non … non credo proprio funzioni così…”

“Beh, ma non lo sappiamo!” Esclama Miyako vivacemente. “Magari sei un caso raro, e non mi è mai capitato di leggere storie come le tue … ma tornerò in biblioteca! Se ci sono casi simili, magari è anche scritto come sbloccare quell’area nella tua testa …”

“Miyako-kun, credi davvero che il meccanismo delle anime gemelle sia qualcosa sotto il nostro controllo razionale?” Obietta Koushiro. “Qualcosa che possiamo accettare o rifiutare a nostro piacimento, al punto tale da bloccare persino i sentimenti verso l’altro?”

“E’ per questo che dico che si perderebbe gran parte dell’aspetto romantico”, si acciglia Miyako. “Però forse, se capissimo come …”

Si ferma di colpo, di nuovo.

Koushiro sembra preoccupato dal suo nuovo silenzio. “Che c’è adesso?”

“Aspetta un attimo”. Miyako sbianca. “Se scoprissimo che il sentimento si può bloccare … avremmo una soluzione anche per loro.”

“Loro chi?”

“Taichi-san e Sora-san.”

Koushiro tace.

“Cioè”, balbetta Miyako, “se Yamato-san e Sora-san potessero rifiutare questo sentimento … questo legame … potrebbero farlo allora. Potrebbero mantenere le cose come stanno …”

Koushiro sembra adombrato.

Miyako rimane immobile, sconcertata dalla portata della conclusione a cui è arrivata senza volerlo. E’ una cosa enorme.

“Koushiro-san … tu rinunceresti mai alla tua anima gemella per mantenere le cose come stanno?”

“Non sono la persona più indicata per rispondere”, risponde lui a bassa voce. “Ma vorrei che Sora-san ci pensasse bene. Lei e Taichi-san stanno insieme da una vita.”

“Io non penso sarebbe giusto rinunciare”, sussurra Miyako, colpevole.

Koushiro non risponde – probabilmente non sa come fare.

Neanche lei lo sa, dopotutto.

Per un po’ mangiano in silenzio, ascoltando i suoni lontani di risate e chiacchiericci.

“Io vorrei informarmi su questa cosa”, dice a un tratto Miyako, e per una volta è lei che non riesce a guardarlo. “Vorrei provare a studiare, capirci di più. Magari riusciamo a capire come comportarci … lo so che tu mi hai detto che non sei d’accordo, e se non vuoi lo capisco, ci mancherebbe, non sono una dittatrice … ma ti andrebbe di lasciarmi provare? Di – di aspettare ancora un pochino?”

Sente Koushiro guardarla mentre riflette.

“Va bene”, concede.

Miyako si illumina, e solleva di colpo il capo per ringraziarlo, ma Koushiro la ferma.

“Non so se servirà a noi … ma magari potrebbe servire a Taichi-san.”

Miyako richiude la bocca.

Perché non dovrebbe servire a noi? Vorrebbe chiedergli. Se andasse bene forse riusciremmo ad amarci, a vivere una vita perfetta assieme. Perché non vuoi darci neanche una chance?

Ma è una fifona, e teme la risposta. Così sta zitta.

E poi cambia di colpo argomento, e gli racconta di quando aveva pensato di iscriversi allo stesso club di informatica di Koushiro, per poi optare invece per il club di chimica senza motivo apparente, cosa che è stata una pessima idea, per quella famosa volta in cui ha quasi fatto esplodere l’aula … parla, e parla, e parlando sovrasta il ronzio incessante della sua testa iperattiva.

Non è importante, dice alla sua testa zittendola. Perché Koushiro la ascolta, le risponde, le offre qualcosa dal suo _bento_ e assaggia qualcosa da quello di Miyako.

Parlare con lui è piacevole, mangiare con lui anche, ed è questo che conta.

Almeno per ora, è questo che conta.

***

Si accorge di quella mail solo quando è ora di cena.

Miyako ha passato le ore pomeridiane dopo scuola ad aiutare suo padre al _konbini_ , tra scatoloni da svuotare e _onigiri_ da riporre nel reparto frigo: non ha raccolto neanche una volta la cartella di scuola da terra, né ha preso in mano il cellulare da allora. Non aspettava nessun messaggio d’altronde.

Ma forse, alle 18.30, avrebbe dovuto controllare il cellulare, dopotutto.

E ora è lì, sulla soglia di casa, la cartella su una spalla, a chiedersi se non stia perdendo qualche grado alla vista. Perché non può averle scritto chi crede lei, non può … magari se si pulisse gli occhiali …!

Ma non sono gli occhiali.

Il mittente è inequivocabile.

_Forse sto sbagliando a scriverti._

_Sono mortificato per quello che è successo ieri sera. Non ce l’ho con te, e non è una questione di antipatia._

_E’ solo che parlare con te mi è ancora difficile._

_Eppure vorrei conoscerti meglio._

_Non arrabbiarti con Yagami-san se mi ha dato il tuo contatto, gliel’ho chiesto io._

_Dovevo provare._

_Ichijouji Ken_

La cartella di Miyako le scivola dalla spalla e cade a terra.


	4. Chapter 4

_21.15_

_Da: Inoue Miyako_

_A: Ichijouji Ken_

_Mi sa che non ti capisco proprio per niente._

_Per esempio, a me terrorizzerebbe molto di più scrivere una mail a una ragazza potenzialmente offesa a morte dopo un silenzio stampa inquietante e una lunghissima giornata senza tentare di rimediare, piuttosto che cercare di parlare quando mi viene fatta una domanda._

_Ma sono davvero così terrificante? Se hai paura di un tono normale come quello di ieri, ti assicuro, non hai visto proprio nulla!_

_Però … Ichijouji-kun, se vuoi davvero conoscermi, non c’è proprio niente che ti trattenga. Lo so che magari pensi ancora al passato, e ti dirò che spesso capita anche a me (siamo solo umani, è normale rimuginare!), ma io preferirei di gran lunga andare avanti e costruire nuovi ricordi più belli._

_Cosa ti impedisce di farlo?_

_P.S. Non so se lo sai, ma avercela con Hikari-chan è impossibile … almeno per me. Non dirmi che tu ci riesci!_

_21.45_

_Da: Ichijouji Ken_

_A: Inoue Miyako_

_Credevo non mi avresti risposto nemmeno … grazie di averlo fatto._

_‘Una ragazza potenzialmente offesa a morte’ … lo sei?_

_Avresti ogni diritto di esserlo. Non sai quanto io mi senta stupido, e spero potrai perdonarmi._

_Mi fai una domanda difficile e non so bene come risponderti … spero di riuscire a farlo un giorno. E’ il mio obiettivo, e ci sto lavorando. Ma per quello che vale ti prometto che non si ripeteranno episodi come quello di ieri sera._

_Per quanto riguarda Yagami-san, non ho mai avuto nessun motivo per avercela con lei. Speravo solo che neanche tu avessi voglia di farlo … se devi prendertela con qualcuno, fallo con quel_ pesce rosso _che ieri non è stato in grado di spiccicare una sillaba._

_21.48_

_Da: Inoue Miyako_

_A: Ichijouji Ken_

Pesce rosso? _Ma allora mi stavi ascoltando ieri!_

_Scherzo, scherzo, non ti agitare!_

_Ieri ero molto offesa con te, però mi hai scritto, ti sei scusato … pace fatta, per quanto mi riguarda. Portare rancore a lungo non è il mio forte. Però se lo rifai mi arrabbierò tantissimo, quindi ATTENTO A TE!_

_Non ho ben capito che tipo di preparazione tu debba fare, onestamente, ma ti do un modo semplice per provare a rimediare. Ti va di rispondermi alla domanda che ti ho fatto ieri? Sai, quella sul non rivelarsi alla propria anima gemella, quella cosa che mi aveva sconvolto tanto._

_Sono alla ricerca di più informazioni che posso sulle anime gemelle in questo momento … in realtà sono abbastanza aggiornata sull’argomento, ho letto un sacco di cose a riguardo (ma non ascoltare quello scemo di Daisuke!! Non sono affatto una_ fanatica delle anime gemelle _, è solo un argomento che mi appassiona, tutto qui!), ma sto per iniziare una ricerca approfondita su un aspetto che non avevo mai considerato._

_Che ne dici? Si può fare? Poi bandiera bianca, giuro!_

_08.30_

_Da: Ichijouji Ken_

_A: Inoue Miyako_

_In realtà credo che la risposta alla tua domanda potrebbe deluderti, perché è molto semplice._

_Non tutti sono pronti per l’amore._

_Io credo che se non avessimo le Parole incise sulla pelle fin da quando siamo piccoli, l’impatto emotivo della scoperta sarebbe meno sconvolgente. Prova a immaginare per assurdo un mondo in cui non esista un modo di sapere che la persona che abbiamo appena incontrato sia la nostra anima gemella … magari esistono segnali che potrebbero aprirci gli occhi anche in quel caso, ma suppongo sarebbero molto più ambigui. Ne deriva che avremmo molti modi per non accorgerci della cosa, per non venirci a patti, per temporeggiare e non essere sopraffatti dalla portata della rivelazione._

_Chi non è pronto per l’amore e tutto ciò che ne consegue, quindi, avrebbe tempo e occasioni per affrontare se stesso e l’altro._

_Con le Parole non abbiamo questo lusso, e non abbiamo tempo. Possiamo solo decidere su due piedi: rispondere a quello che ci viene detto o no. E come puoi rispondere a cuor leggero a una cosa così grande e incomprensibile? E che succede se in quel momento sei preso da altro, sei troppo immaturo, hai troppa paura?_

_Non so se sia una cosa corretta non rispondere all’altro, o decidere di non parlare mai con il genere che ti interessa, o aspettare di essere pronto per farlo. Però capisco perché si possa decidere una cosa simile. Lo hai detto tu: siamo solo umani._

_Spero di essermi spiegato in modo comprensibile._

_Daisuke non mi aveva detto di questa passione per l’argomento, se può rassicurarti. Tempo fa ho letto anche io un po’ di fonti. Cosa ti interessava approfondire, se posso chiedere?_

_Non voglio sembrarti invadente, ma se posso darti una mano sono a disposizione._

_Ti auguro una buona domenica e spero di non averti svegliata._

***

Miyako accoglie quella domenica insolitamente soleggiata con grande determinazione.

Si sveglia di buon’ora, si veste in tutta fretta, fa una colazione veloce che finisce di sbocconcellare mentre prepara il suo zaino, e dichiara vivacemente a suo padre che andrà in biblioteca, che probabilmente si fermerà a studiare lì fino a tardi.

Suo padre non ha nulla in contrario: probabilmente pensa si tratti di studio per la scuola, ed è ben felice di concederglielo.

Peccato che si tratti di qualcosa di completamente diverso.

E’ tanto tempo che non va ad aggiornarsi sulle anime gemelle, ora che ci pensa. Ha iniziato a frequentare la biblioteca del quartiere dopo la Faccenda Satoshi, non sa neanche bene per quale motivo. Probabilmente è stato per cercare di capire se era stato così sbagliato andare in giro senza polsino con le Parole bene in vista … molto più probabilmente, in effetti, è stato per capire se ci fossero altre persone che vivevano il suo stesso dolore. Voleva sentirsi meno sola, e così cercava verità e conforto nei libri quando nella vita reale non aveva il coraggio di cercare aiuto. Voleva sentirsi meno sola, perché a furia di convincere Iori che era tutta acqua passata, e di convincere i suoi che non aveva più provato emozioni così devastanti nei confronti di una cosa _troppo grande per te, per cui avrai tutto il tempo che vuoi tra qualche anno_ , aveva sentito una parte di sé staccarsi dal resto e diventare pesante e nera come un macigno, e aveva avuto paura che, se non le avesse dato retta, avrebbe potuto caderle per terra come un tonfo, richiamando l’attenzione di tutti e lasciando lei vuota e incompleta.

Ci fa caso solo adesso, stranamente. Lei non va in biblioteca quando si sente tranquilla.

Quando aveva incontrato Koushiro non c’era andata, per esempio.

Adesso, invece, sente di nuovo voglia di cercare, cercare qualsiasi cosa possa aiutarla. Qualsiasi cosa possa darle lenti giuste per guardarsi attorno.

_Chissà se anche Ichijouji ha cercato informazioni sulle anime gemelle perché si sentiva confuso, o triste. O solo._

Entra in biblioteca, saluta allegramente le bibliotecarie che ormai la conoscono, si fa zittire da loro come di consueto, dopodiché si mette subito a lavoro. Conosce il reparto Anime Gemelle come le sue tasche, ormai, ma è felice di sapere che sono arrivati tanti nuovi libri che non aveva mai letto.

Ne prende una montagna, ne scarta parecchi dopo averli sfogliati seduta al tavolo di fronte a quegli scaffali, trova per caso un libriccino di narrativa decisamente poco utile ma dalla trama così romantica e commovente che non può che iniziare a leggerlo, e poi esserne rapita, e poi rendersi conto, con le lacrime agli occhi alla fine del romanzo, che ha trascorso la mattinata in modo tutto sommato infruttuoso, che non ha trovato nulla che risolvesse il mistero Koushiro o che le svelasse qualcosa di ignoto. Però di sognare vale sempre la pena, soprattutto in momenti come questi, quando si sente così confusa.

Così, alle 12.30, sconfitta, decide che è meglio tentare di studiare a casa, con meno distrazioni, e sceglie quattro libri interessanti –rigorosamente di divulgazione scientifica, non di narrativa- da prendere in prestito e consultare con calma più tardi.

Ma la giornata persiste col giocarle strani scherzi.

Dall’ascensore occupato che lei stava aspettando esce fuori, a sorpresa, Takeru.

“Ehi”, la saluta interdetto.

Miyako si fa da parte per farlo uscire, e permettere all’ascensore di richiudersi senza occupanti.

“Dove te ne vai a quest’ora?” Gli domanda sbalordita.

Takeru sorride, aggiustandosi il berretto verde smeraldo che indossa. “Mamma non torna a pranzo”, le spiega. “E’ rimasta bloccata in redazione, così mi ha lasciato indicazioni su cosa trovare in frigo. E io ho pensato bene di racimolare i suddetti ritrovamenti e portarli a qualcuno che sicuramente vorrà cucinarli per me.”

Tra le mani, in effetti, stringe una busta alimentare all’apparenza bella piena.

“Hai uno schiavo?” Replica interdetta Miyako. Non si sa mai, meglio chiedere, con persone come lui.

Il sorriso di Takeru si amplia. “Ho un fratello maggiore.”

Miyako sospira, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “E non potevi dirmelo in modo normale? Stavo per chiamare la polizia …”

Takeru ride. “Addirittura?”

“Aspetta un attimo.” Miyako lo guarda, di colpo seria. “Hai detto che stai andando da Yamato-san?”

“Esatto.” Il sorriso del ragazzo vacilla appena. “Anche papà sta lavorando stamattina – sorpresa delle sorprese. Così ho pensato di fare compagnia a Yamato, anche perché non si fa vedere in giro da un po’.”

“Anche con te? A me non risponde alle mail”, esclama di rimando Miyako. “Pensavo che almeno con te avrebbe voluto parlare …”

“Ogni tanto parliamo per telefono.” Takeru sospira. “Forse si illude che così facendo non capirò che per lui è un momentaccio.”

Miyako fa una smorfia. Non conosce Yamato da tempo sufficiente per sapere come gestisca i momenti stressanti, ma non ci vuole un genio a immaginare che non se la stia passando per nulla bene.

Non le piace per niente che abbia tagliato tutti fuori, però. Soprattutto se si tratta di qualcosa che, fosse capitato a lei, l’avrebbe distrutta.

“Posso venire con te? Ti prego!” Gli chiede d’impulso. “Passo al _konbini_ e compro qualcos’altro da mangiare, così non mi sento come se mi stessi autoinvitando in modo così sfacciato!”

Takeru ride.

“Mi stavo giusto chiedendo quando me l’avresti chiesto”, risponde sereno.

Miyako si illumina.

E’ in casi come questi che si ricorda perché gli vuole bene.

***

_12.40_

_Da: Inoue Miyako_

_A: Ichijouji Ken_

_Sembra che tu ci abbia pensato molto, eh?_

_Ho capito cosa intendi, però io non starei zitta comunque. Dici che una persona può avere troppa paura di affrontare l’amore … ma non fa più paura non sapere mai chi è la tua altra metà? O ancora, saperlo senza dirlo mai? Secondo me è più terrificante la solitudine. Oltre al fatto che uno dovrebbe star sempre zitto, e io penso che si finirebbe con l’esplodere, prima o poi!_

_E se anche l’altro avesse paura? Non si può essere terrorizzati in due, così da essere forti insieme?_

_Non farci caso, sono un’inguaribile romantica! Anche quando le cose non vanno come dovrebbero._

_Tipo riguardo Yamato-san. Su di lui non ho proprio idea di cosa pensare._

_E neanche sulla mia anima gemella._

_Il motivo per cui sto facendo ricerca è perché mi interessa sapere se gli esseri umani possano bloccare o sbloccare a piacimento il meccanismo dell’innamoramento nei confronti delle anime gemelle … tu sai niente? Hai detto che hai studiato qualcosa, di cosa si tratta?_

_Voglio sapere se Koushiro-san potrebbe riuscire ad amarmi, visto che ora non è così e neanche sembra volerlo._

_E voglio anche sapere se per Yamato-san possa esserci una soluzione …_

_Boh. Ora ti saluto, mi sono accodata per puro caso a Takeru-kun e sto andando a casa di Yamato-san senza invito. Così impara a non farmi sapere come sta!_

***

“Non vedo proprio perché dovresti prendertela, fratellone. Avresti dovuto aspettartelo.”

Yamato non ha esattamente uno sguardo amichevole quando affetta porri sul tagliere. O forse è solo colpa della loro visita a sorpresa, e i porri non c’entrano niente.

“Non mi aspettavo che la vostra fosse un’associazione a delinquere”, brontola, lanciando loro l’ennesima occhiataccia da sopra la spalla.

“Cominci ad assomigliare a papà”, commenta Takeru, intento ad apparecchiare la tavola. “E comunque non c’è stata premeditazione, ti assicuro. I nostri intenti criminali sono perfettamente allineati senza doverci mettere d’accordo.”

“Eravamo preoccupati per te!” Protesta Miyako, passando a Takeru un bicchiere. “Tu la prossima volta non sparire, e vedrai che non ci autoinviteremo a casa tua!”

Curioso come all’improvviso Yamato non abbia alcuna voglia di guardarli. “Preoccupati per cosa? Sto benissimo.”

Dal modo secco in cui getta il porro sminuzzato nella pentola non si direbbe.

Miyako vede chiaramente Takeru fare una smorfia, la testa china sul tavolo di cui si sta occupando.

“Senti, Yamato-san.” Miyako si raddrizza, e punta gli occhi sulla schiena di Yamato. “Lo so che non sono il massimo del tatto, e a questo punto sappiamo entrambi che combino più danni se fingo di averne. Sono qui perché penso che al tuo posto starei uno schifo, e voglio sapere se è così anche per te. Spero che non lo sia, non sai quanto … ma se lo fosse, non sei da solo.”

Yamato posa il coltello da cucina sul tagliere un po’ troppo forte.

“Cosa ti aspetti che ti dica?” Sbotta.

“Solo che tu mi dica come stai!”

“Che cos’è, una specie di interrogatorio? Devo per forza star male, così sarai contenta?”

Miyako sbatte le palpebre. “Ma no, ti ho detto che spero-”

“E’ una specie di missione di soccorso, la tua? Non ho bisogno di nulla!” Yamato si volta di scatto, e dalla sua espressione sembra fuori di sé. “Voglio solo che mi lasciate tutti in pace!”

“Yamato”, dice semplicemente Takeru.

E Yamato si ferma, respirando affannosamente, gli occhi che vagano ovunque come se cercassero qualcosa senza trovarla, che non osano fermarsi su nessuno di loro due. E si sgonfia.

Apre la bocca, la richiude, scuote la testa in preda all’angoscia, si lascia cadere sulla sedia, si prende la testa tra le mani.

E rimane fermo.

Riesce a parlare solo dopo quello che sembra un tempo interminabile.

“Non … non intendevo, io-”

“Tu sei arrabbiato. Lo capisco.” Miyako si avvicina lentamente, ed esitando gli dà una piccola pacca sulla spalla. “E io forse dovrei davvero imparare un po’ di tatto.”

Yamato fa uno strano sbuffo, uno di quelli che fai quando ti viene da ridere sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. “ _Forse_.”

Takeru non dice una parola, e va a occuparsi della pentola borbottante sul fuoco.

“Non me l’ero mai immaginato così”, sussurra Yamato.

Miyako prende la sedia più vicina, e si siede di fronte a lui in quella che spera sia una modalità discretamente supportiva e non invadente.

“Beh, certo, nessuno si immagina …” Inizia, ma Yamato la interrompe.

“No. _Io_ _in particolar modo_ non me l’immaginavo così.” Il ragazzo solleva la testa, e Miyako non ricorda di averlo mai visto così disperato. “Non doveva essere così. Non dopo-”

Per un attimo l’unico rumore che si sente in quella cucina è il ticchettio dell’orologio.

“Lo sai che i miei sono anime gemelle?” Dice poi bruscamente.

Miyako trasecola.

“Come? Ma io credevo che i tuoi genitori fossero divorziati!”

Yamato fa una smorfia. “Appunto.”

Per un attimo la cosa non ha senso; un attimo dopo Miyako crede che Yamato la stia prendendo in giro.

Ma la realtà colpisce a tradimento, e al terzo secondo dopo le parole del suo amico Miyako sente che ha la nausea.

“Ma …” Balbetta, cerca lo sguardo di Takeru. “Ma io credevo …”

Takeru sorride, un’espressione di scusa per non averglielo detto prima. Quel sorriso rende inutile qualsiasi _io credevo_.

“Neanche io credevo che le anime gemelle potessero divorziare”, conclude Yamato. “Eppure li ho visti amarsi, e li ho visti litigare a morte, finché non hanno intrapreso vie legali. Finché mamma non è andata a vivere in un altro quartiere insieme a Takeru.”

Takeru si appoggia con la schiena al frigorifero, e incrocia le braccia. “Io ricordo solo i litigi”, dice.

Miyako non sa cosa dire.

“Ero furibondo”, mormora Yamato, osservando il pugno stretto posato sul tavolo. “Non ricordo molto di quel periodo, se non un gran senso di impotenza e di ingiustizia. Avevano distrutto la nostra famiglia, pensavo. Avevano diviso me e Takeru. E per tanto tempo ho pensato che fosse stata colpa loro … non erano stati bravi ad essere anime gemelle. Io non sarei stato così. Avrei fatto di tutto per far sentire la mia anima gemella sempre amata e rispettata … le avrei dato una famiglia, una famiglia che non si sarebbe mai divisa. Le avrei dato tutto.”

Takeru guarda a terra. Miyako non l’ha mai visto così triste.

“Pensieri sciocchi, ovviamente, ma ero poco più di un ragazzino.” Yamato scuote la testa, come se si vergognasse rabbiosamente di essere stato deluso da piccolo. “Sono cresciuto e ho capito come stavano le cose. Papà era sempre a lavoro, mamma deve essersi accorta che quella non era la vita che cercava. Tutto qui. Eppure non sono mai riuscito a smettere di lavorare su di me … aspettando di incontrare _lei_.”

Yamato si china, si afferra la caviglia sinistra, si toglie il calzino. Sotto la pianta del piede, ben visibile, si legge: _La vostra musica è meravigliosa._

E Miyako riesce a vedere il sorriso di Sora e i suoi occhi brillanti come se fosse lì davanti a loro.

“Non avevo mai pensato seriamente alla musica”, sorride storto Yamato, rimettendosi il calzino. “Suonavo l’armonica per Takeru quando eravamo piccoli, ma era un gioco, nient’altro. Però _lei_ parlava di _nostra musica_ … avrei suonato in un’orchestra, forse? Improbabile, non era nelle mie corde. Ma forse, una band … Ho iniziato quasi per scherzo, vergognandomi come un ladro, a comprare libri di musica, e ho comprato un basso mettendo da parte dei soldi da lavoretti part-time estivi. E ho scoperto che mi piaceva, e anche parecchio. Suppongo fosse destino, non so …”

Si ferma, sembra imbarazzato – sembra molto solo.

“Stavo cercando di essere bravo anche per _lei_ , per creare una _musica meravigliosa_. Cercavo di essere quello che lei potesse …”

Tace.

Miyako sa di che sta parlando. Sa cosa lo abbia spinto a provare così tanto, così disperatamente.

Si sente gli occhi lucidi.

“E ora cosa faccio?” Sussurra Yamato al tavolo.

“Cosa vuoi fare?” Chiede Miyako a bassa voce.

Yamato la guarda come se la vedesse per la prima volta.

“Vuoi-” La voce di Miyako vacilla; la ragazza è costretta a schiarirsela prima di riprendere. “Vuoi parlare con Sora-san?”

La risposta è palese nel lampo che balena negli occhi di Yamato, ma lui la reprime con forza.

“Per dirle cosa? _Scegli me_?” Quasi ringhia, e non ce l’ha con nessuno se con se stesso. “Taichi ha sempre parlato di lei come se non si potesse avere ragazza più speciale. Io non posso portargliela via. E neanche voglio, io-!”

Si perde, il respiro affannoso e l’espressione di chi chiede aiuto.

“Ma … e se … parlando con lei scoprissi che non ti piace neanche un po’?”

Takeru, immobile fino a quel momento, si volta a guardarla.

Yamato aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Cosa?”

La gola di Miyako sembra piena di sabbia. “Cioè … quello che voglio dire è … magari succede come con me e Koushiro-san. Magari vi incontrate, vi parlate e … e lei non ti piace. Magari … se tu lo vuoi … puoi bloccare la cosa e non innamorarti di lei.”

Si accorge di star per piangere: sorpresa, chiude la bocca e tenta un poco credibile sorriso incoraggiante.

“In fondo le anime gemelle sembrano essere meno importanti di quello che credevo io, eh?”

Takeru sembra stupefatto, ma non fiata.

Yamato la guarda, e Miyako non vede altro che un profondo senso di impotenza.

“Non credo che funzioni così”, risponde amaro. “Non voglio neanche rischiare di avvicinarmi a lei. E poi ...”

Si passa una mano sugli occhi, e Miyako ha l’impressione che stia cercando di nascondersi.

“Non credo che riuscirei chissà quanto a impedirmi di provare sentimenti, neanche se lo volessi.”

Cala il silenzio, di nuovo. Nessuno si muove.

E poi il timer suona, e Takeru si volta, e con un colpo deciso spegne il fornello. La zuppa nella pentola borbotta pigramente per qualche altro secondo, prima di acquietarsi.

Takeru afferra il mestolo, li guarda, fa un mezzo sorriso.

“Forse è il caso che ci pranziamo su”, dice.

***

Sulla strada di casa Miyako e Takeru camminano distanti, silenziosi, ognuno perso nel suo mondo pieno di domande e di risposte insoddisfacenti.

“Una volta papà stava cercando le chiavi, e dalla tasca è caduta una foto di famiglia un po’ rovinata”, dice Takeru davanti a lei.

Miyako solleva lo sguardo dall’asfalto.

“C’era lui, mamma attaccata al suo braccio, e poi io e Yamato da piccoli”, continua il ragazzo, e c’è una tenerezza malinconica nelle sue parole. “La foto era spiegazzata, come se fosse stata tenuta in tasca, o nel portafogli, per un sacco di tempo. Ho capito che papà la porta sempre con sé.”

_No dai, ti prego_ , pensa disperatamente Miyako, ed è quasi tentata dal mettersi le mani sulle orecchie per non sentire più nulla. _Ti prego, basta. E’ troppo triste così_.

“Papà è diventato bordeaux quando l’ha raccolta. Ha balbettato per un po’, guardandomi di sottecchi, e così ho capito che in casi come questi devi far finta di non aver visto, e cambiare argomento. Devi salvarlo … sì, davvero, a volte papà e Yamato si somigliano un sacco.”

“Mi stai dicendo che tuo padre ama ancora tua madre?” Si trova suo malgrado a chiedere Miyako.

Takeru la guarda da sopra la spalla. Sorride, e nient’altro.

“Ma che senso ha tutto questo?” Geme Miyako, e si stringe le braccia al petto come per difendersi. “Che senso ha essere anime gemelle allora? E’ straziante!”

“Lo so.” Takeru torna a camminare, a guardare qualcosa che lei non può vedere. “E’ una bella fregatura, vero? Essere anime gemelle non ti garantisce la felicità. Ti lega solo a qualcun altro, in modi strani, assurdi … è spaventoso.”

Miyako si è sforzata tanto di capire Takeru, fin da quando l’ha conosciuto: si è arrovellata per giorni, ne ha parlato all’infinito con Iori, se ne è lamentata con Yamato. Ma non aveva capito nulla di lui.

Nulla, fino a questo esatto momento.

Forse il sorriso di Takeru è una maschera, o forse esistono due Takeru – quello segreto, sofferente, spaventato, e quello che riesce a sorridere perché ha imparato a vivere a discapito della sua controparte più fragile, lasciandola a marcire in silenzio.

Miyako non sa dirlo. Ma si sente così sciocca a non aver capito, ora.

Takeru si ferma, e d’un tratto sono davanti al portone di casa. Le sorride, e per la prima volta quel sorriso gioviale le sembra tristissimo.

“Ci vediamo domani a scuola”, la saluta.

E poi la precede, lasciandole il portone aperto e dirigendosi fermamente verso le scale.

***

_16.15_

_Da: Ichijouji Ken_

_A: Inoue Miyako_

_Miyako-san, ho letto più volte il tuo messaggio._

_Mi dispiace dirtelo, so che ci speri. Ma non è mai stato inventato un modo per avere controllo sul meccanismo di innamoramento tra anime gemelle._

_Di solito le anime gemelle si innamorano tra loro, a meno che non succeda altro che lo impedisca (ad esempio, non incontrare mai la propria, oppure non riuscire a frequentarsi abbastanza per innamorarsi, ma anche su questo gli studi non sono concordi. A volte basta solo uno sguardo per innamorarsi). Si ha controllo su cosa fare di quel sentimento, ma non sul sentimento._

_Quando questo non avviene, c’è qualcosa che non va._

_Ti allego qualche ricerca che ho consultato recentemente._

_Scusa._

_Qualcosa che non va_ , dice lui.

Miyako avrebbe detto che non c’è _niente_ che vada.

Perché non capisce più cosa stia succedendo alla sua vita, e a quella dei suoi cari, e a tutto ciò in cui credeva.

Non c’è modo di controllare il sentimento, dice Ichijouji. Eppure Koushiro non la ama.

Le anime gemelle si innamorano tra loro, dice, eppure Sora sta con Taichi e non con Yamato.

A volte basta un solo sguardo per innamorarsi, aggiunge. Ma i genitori di Yamato e Takeru hanno deciso di vivere lontani l’uno dall’altra.

Nonostante il signor Ishida ami ancora la signora Takaishi.

Forse Miyako non ha capito nulla finora, e ha sempre sperato in qualcosa che, per citare Takeru, _è una bella fregatura_. Forse l’umanità intera è stata ingannata, e ha creduto di ricevere un dono quando invece si trattava di una condanna all’infelicità.

Miyako non apre l’allegato di quella mail, e non cerca di sfogliare i libri che ha preso in biblioteca.

Se ne resta immobile distesa sul letto, supina, a fissare la testiera senza vederla davvero.

Ha paura.

Se smette di credere nelle anime gemelle …

Se smette di desiderarne una …

Per cosa ha lottato per tutti questi anni?

Cosa ne sarà del mondo in cui credeva di vivere?

***

Le lezioni di oggi potrebbero idealmente essere le più interessanti della sua vita, ma Miyako non ci fa caso. Non c’è verso che riesca a concentrarsi sui professori questa mattina.

Se ne resta china sul banco, la penna in mano e il quaderno che usa per scarabocchiare o appuntare idee ogni volta che ne sente il bisogno aperto sul libro di giapponese, e senza pensarci un attimo scrive la bozza della mail che vorrebbe spedire a Mimi appena tornata a casa.

Non sa perché lo stia facendo ora: ne sente il bisogno. E all’improvviso è un fiume in piena.

Le racconta tutto quello che è successo al concerto, quello che ha scoperto su Yamato, la distanza improvvisa tra Takeru e Hikari, i problemi con Koushiro e la confusione che Miyako non fa che sentire da giorni. Non rilegge, non si ferma un attimo, e mentre scrive sente il cuore batterle forte.

Così forte che non si accorge che il professore l’ha sorpresa a distrarsi, e la guarda accigliato a poca distanza dal banco.

E’ la risatina della sua vicina di banco, Aoko, a distoglierla dalla bozza della sua mail. Miyako solleva il capo, sussulta, si scusa a gran voce, si becca il rimprovero del professore e mette via il quaderno con le guance rosse e i capelli davanti al viso.

“Sei sempre la solita, Miyako-chan”, le sussurra Aoko con un sorriso complice. Miyako ride, imbarazzata, e sta al gioco, ma non può che pensare che sia curioso sentirselo dire. Perché non si è mai sentita più _diversa_ di ora.

Ad esempio è insolito che lei se ne stia da sola quando suona la campanella dell’intervallo, mentre il resto della sua classe sciama verso il cortile o verso la mensa. E’ insolito che si senta così distratta e abbattuta, e un po’ la spaventa non riconoscersi. Probabilmente se si guardasse allo specchio si sentirebbe come se guardasse un’estranea.

Così riprende il quaderno, rilegge la bozza, e quasi non riesce a credere che tutto questo sia successo nel giro di poche settimane.

Afferra la penna, e non sa se spedirà mai la mail, ma continua a scrivere.

_Non sai quanto vorrei che fossi qui, Mimi-neechan. Non sai quanto io mi senta persa in questo momento. Lo so che staresti malissimo anche tu a vedere i tuoi amici soffrire così senza poterci far nulla. Ho sempre pensato che io e te siamo simili. Eppure tu sei diversa da me… tu sapresti cosa fare. Io non so più nulla._

_Che cosa significa essere anime gemelle?_

_Cosa hai provato quando hai incontrato Michael e ti sei innamorata di lui?_

_Come si fa ad essere innamorati e felici con la propria anima gemella?_

_Che differenza c’è tra amore per l’anima gemella e quello per qualcun altro?_

_E se poi va male?_

Miyako si ferma, fissa quelle parole, sente il petto farle male.

Non ha mai formulato questo pensiero finora.

_E se poi va male?_

“Sembri triste”.

Per la seconda volta in poco tempo, Miyako sussulta violentemente, questa volta tanto forte da far cadere la penna. “Cosa? No, sto bene!” Si china a raccogliere la penna, ma poi a mezz’aria ci ripensa, e si solleva verso il suo interlocutore. “Ero solo sovrappensier- oh! Hikari-chan.”

Ma certo, non poteva che essere lei. E’ sempre stata silenziosa, Hikari.

Preferisce di gran lunga pensare sia stata la silenziosità di Hikari, e non la distrazione cronica di Miyako, ad averle quasi fatto venire un infarto, comunque.

Hikari ha un’espressione di scusa e un sorriso esitante sulle labbra mentre la guarda, e come sempre sembra volerle leggere dentro. Fa un po’ paura qualche volta. “Scusami, non volevo spaventarti. Va tutto bene?”

_No._

“Come sempre!” Risponde energicamente, e all’espressione sospettosa di Hikari risponde alzandosi di colpo in piedi. “E’ solo stata una giornata lunga e stancante, tutto qui.”

Hikari ha in mano due _bento_ , curiosamente, uno più grosso dell’altro.

“Ehm … Hai molta fame, per caso?” Chiede Miyako molto perplessa.

Hikari si guarda le mani, e per qualche motivo il suo sorriso si spegne.

“Questo è per Taichi”, dice, sollevando appena il più grosso.

Il nome è sufficiente a far avvertire una stretta allo stomaco a Miyako.

“Si è svegliato presto stamattina, non so perché, ed è uscito prima di me. Credo avesse qualcosa da fare”, continua Hikari, e il suo sguardo è di colpo così addolorato da risultare insopportabile. “Ma ha scordato il _bento_ sul tavolo della cucina. L’ho preso io. Sto andando a riportarglielo.”

“Ah”, dice stupidamente Miyako.

Che Taichi si svegli presto e dimentichi il pranzo è strano, decisamente strano.

_Forse doveva vedere qualcuno …_

“Le cose con Sora-san non stanno andando bene, vero?” Non può fare a meno di chiedere, e nonostante conosca già la risposta darebbe chissà cosa per averne una diversa.

Hikari abbassa la testa, il viso incupito, e non dice nulla. Non serve.

E Miyako vorrebbe chiedere di più, vorrebbe saperne di più, ma se Hikari ha quell’espressione come può insistere? Le sembra così fragile, tanto da poter scomparire da un momento all’altro, silenziosa com’è arrivata.

“Hikari-chan …” Tenta, ma Hikari la zittisce con un sorriso dolce.

“Vuoi pranzare con me, Miyako-san? Se non hai da fare con i tuoi compagni di classe ovviamente”, le propone. “Se vuoi possiamo vederci in cortile appena ho finito con mio fratello. Non ci metterò molto, promesso!”

Miyako apre la bocca, la richiude. “Ma certo che voglio pranzare con te!” Esclama. “Però tu-”

“Oh, bene.” Hikari si illumina, e per un attimo appoggia i _bento_ sul tavolo, si china e le stringe piano le mani.

“Non restare sola, ok?”

Ecco. L’ha fatto di nuovo.

Miyako resta a fissarla inebetita mentre le lascia le mani, si china a raccogliere i _bento_ , si allontana con un sorriso d’intesa e sparisce da qualche parte fuori dalla porta. E si chiede come mai Yagami Hikari riesca sempre a lasciarla senza parole.

_Come fa ad essere così?_

Aveva tanti pensieri per la testa, si vedeva. Era anche pallida, a dirla tutta, e con gli occhi spenti.

Eppure ha trovato il tempo di notare le sue piccole tristezze, di farsene carico e persino di consolarla.

_Non restare sola, ok?_

Che assurdità.

E’ _Hikari_ a non dover restare sola, non lei.

Miyako si precipita fuori dall’aula, il pranzo in mano, e guardandosi rapidamente intorno si rende conto che di Hikari non c’è già più traccia. Figurarsi se non si metteva praticamente a correre, pur di raggiungere in fretta suo fratello prima della fine della pausa pranzo.

Non le resta che improvvisare, allora.

Miyako ricorda che le aule delle terze sono al piano superiore, così si affretta per le scale, quasi finendo addosso a un gruppetto di ritardatari studenti di terza diretti verso il cortile. Già che c’è, non contenta, chiede anche loro indicazioni per la 3-C, e i ragazzi sono disponibili abbastanza da risponderle giusto un po’ seccati, senza mandarla al diavolo. Miyako li ringrazia ad alta voce senza fermarsi ulteriormente, e non resta a sentire i loro borbottii increduli.

Sa dove andare, è questo che conta.

Certo, se riuscisse anche a vedere Hikari …

Finalmente, con un po’ di fiato corto, Miyako arriva in cima alle scale. Svolta a destra e poi prosegue dritta, osservando i cartellini identificativi affissi sulle aule.

E poi, da lontano, scorge Hikari.

E’ ferma davanti all’aula con su scritto 3-F.

Miyako sorride, e la chiama da lontano. “Ehi, eccoti qua! Volevo -”

Hikari di colpo solleva la testa, la guarda allarmata, scuote la testa rapidamente.

Miyako tace, e rallenta il passo, confusa. Solo allora si rende conto che Hikari ha ancora i _bento_ in mano, ed è appoggiata con la schiena contro il muro con uno strano atteggiamento di abbandono.

_C’è qualcosa che non va._

Si avvicina a lei, si guarda intorno, e non capisce. Non sa perché, ma sussurra. “Hikari-chan, tutto ok? Cosa stai-”

E poi la sente.

“Non dovresti essere qui.”

La voce di Yamato.

Miyako trattiene il fiato, e improvvisamente sa che non dovrebbe essere qui neanche lei.

Perché sa con chi sta parlando Yamato.

“Davvero ti sorprende?” Risponde la voce di Sora, e le viscere di Miyako le sprofondano ancora un po’. “Non sapevi che sarei venuta a cercarti, prima o poi?”

“Non _dovevi_. Questo non è giusto nei confronti di Taichi.”

Sente Sora fare una risata tagliente e molto amara. “Tu non sai niente di quello che è giusto o no.”

Yamato resta in silenzio.

“Taichi sa che sarei venuta a parlarti.” Continua Sora, e nella sua voce c’è una ferita aperta.

Miyako vede Hikari farsi piccola contro il muro.

“Ed è d’accordo?”

“Lascia stare Taichi!” Sbotta Sora. “Voglio che tu mi dica perché non volevi parlare con me.”

“Come faccio a lasciar stare Taichi, se è il motivo per cui non volevo parlarti?” Yamato alza la voce, frustrato, e il rumore di una sedia smossa le rivela che deve essersi alzato in piedi. Se lo conosce bene sta camminando nervosamente per l’aula, in un tentativo di non mostrarle la sua espressione. “Sora, non possiamo. Taichi è mio amico, e-”

“Taichi è la persona che più ho amato in tutta la mia vita!” Esplode Sora, e la sua voce si rompe. “Perciò non parlarmi come se per me fosse facile, perché in questo momento vorrei strapparmi il cuore dal petto.”

Il suono di un singhiozzo, e Sora piange, sommessa e disperata. Miyako sente una stretta al cuore.

_Ha parlato al passato._

Hikari resta immobile, la testa bassa, le mani che stringono forte i _bento_. Non incontra il suo sguardo, ma in fondo è un bene, perché Miyako non riuscirebbe a sostenere un’espressione del genere.

Così desiste e si avvicina alla porta dell’aula, il più silenziosamente possibile. Sbircia.

Sora piange, il viso rivolto verso la finestra, il corpo scosso da singhiozzi silenziosi. Yamato la guarda, sorpreso e rattristato, e Miyako non gli ha mai visto addosso quell’espressione. Sembra che la stia abbracciando con gli occhi, senza osare muoversi.

Poi lo vede frugarsi nelle tasche, tirar fuori un fazzoletto di stoffa ben piegato, guardarla esitando, e poi fare due passi verso di lei. Sora sembra irrigidirsi, ma non toglie le mani dal viso, e continua a singhiozzare piano.

“Tieni”, le dice Yamato, porgendole il fazzoletto.

Sora solleva il capo. Confusa, guarda il fazzoletto, e poi lui.

“Non voglio farti piangere. Ti prego.” Continua lui.

Sora non può non aver letto nella sua espressione che è sincero.

Sussurra un “Grazie” e prende il fazzoletto, con mani tremanti. Ne tasta la consistenza con i pollici, come se non sapesse che farsene, e poi si asciuga gli occhi.

Yamato continua a guardarla, serio.

“Non sono mai riuscita ad accontentarmi”, sussurra Sora, gli occhi bassi.

Per un attimo nessuno dice nulla.

“Taichi non ha mai capito”, continua poi. “Per lui è sempre stato molto semplice: le anime gemelle sono importanti, ma fino a un certo punto. Non fondano la tua personalità. Non importa se cresci osservando quelle Parole iscritte sulla pelle: sono solo un segno, come un tatuaggio. E se va bene allora meglio così, altrimenti si può vivere bene ugualmente.

“Avrei voluto che fosse così anche per me.”

Sora si ferma, guarda Yamato, poi torna a giocherellare col fazzoletto che lui le ha dato.

“Io sono cresciuta pensando di non meritare amore.”

“Per colpa di quello che ti ho detto?” Chiede incredulo lui. Sul suo viso passa un lampo di orrore.

Le labbra di Sora si piegano in una smorfia amara.

“Mio padre non c’era mai, sempre fuori città per lavoro. Mia madre e io non avevamo un bel rapporto, e non riuscivamo a comunicare. E la mia anima gemella non avrebbe neanche voluto parlarmi. Cosa avrei dovuto pensare?”

Dev’essere devastante pensare di aver minato l’autostima della tua anima gemella prima ancora di conoscerla, pensa Miyako. Lei ci starebbe malissimo, ne è sicura.

A giudicare dall’espressione di Yamato, comunque, non è l’unica a pensarla così.

“Ho pensato che iniziare a comportarmi come un maschiaccio, nascondere le Parole dietro jeans e indumenti sportivi, e dire a me stessa che non avrei mai avuto bisogno di nessuno mi avrebbe protetto dal dolore. Con Taichi, poi, l’ho creduto intensamente. Lui … mi rendeva felice, ma non ha mai capito. Voleva convincermi che avrei dovuto dimenticare la mia anima gemella, che non avrei mai dovuto considerarla importante. Abbiamo litigato tante volte, così tante che neanche immagini. Non capiva che c’era molto altro dietro.”

Sora guarda Yamato, gli occhi lucidi e tutto il cuore in mano.

“Ogni volta che ero felice con Taichi, io pensavo a te.” Confessa. “Senza volerlo. Continuamente. Perché non eri una persona qualunque, anche se non ti conoscevo: eri la persona che sarebbe stata per sempre legata a me. Quella che forse avrebbe parlato con cognizione di causa, quando avrebbe pronunciato quelle Parole. E se non riuscivi ad amarmi tu … forse non ero degna d’amore. E questo pensiero ha rovinato tutto …”

“Io non volevo farti questo”, bisbiglia Yamato angosciato. “Stavo solo cercando di proteggermi.”

Negli occhi di Sora c’è una supplica.

“Da cosa?” Gli chiede.

Il viso di Yamato è una maschera di dolore.

“Dal desiderio di renderti felice.”

Sora crolla su se stessa.

Piange, e si scusa, e piange ancora. “Non riesco a capire cosa mi prende”, singhiozza.

Miyako lo sa. _E’ sollievo_.

Un sollievo crudele, che fa soffrire più del dolore. Perché è arrivato a caro prezzo.

Yamato è sporto verso di lei, e la guarda, e sembra che capisca.

“Sfogati”, le dice. “Ne hai bisogno.”

Sora, paradossalmente, si calma proprio dopo aver sentito quelle parole. Si asciuga le lacrime con la mano, e non osa guardarlo.

“Tu … mi stavi cercando?”

“Sì”, risponde lui.

Sora esita. “Io non so se sono pronta a prendere delle decisioni. Non so neanche cosa voglio.”

“Io aspetterò”, risponde Yamato serio. “E se vorrai ci sarò.”

Lei lo guarda, timida, e gli scruta nell’anima. E’ un discorso silenzioso così intimo che Miyako si sente del tutto fuori posto.

_Dovrebbe andarsene._

E poi, all’improvviso, Sora allunga una mano verso di lui.

Yamato sgrana gli occhi, si irrigidisce, la guarda.

Sora si ferma, gli occhi lucidi, la mano a mezz’aria. Gli chiede il permesso.

Yamato avvicina il viso impercettibilmente, e freme.

Le dita di Sora tremano quando gli sfiorano la guancia, e poi trema anche lei, e di colpo altre lacrime scivolano lungo le sue guance.

Si guardano, come se avessero capito solo in questo momento di essersi trovati.

“Lo senti anche tu?” Chiede Sora con voce tremante.

Miyako cade dalle nuvole.

_Sentire cosa?_

Guarda rapidamente Yamato, ma lui non sembra affatto confuso. Sembra possedere una consapevolezza indicibile.

Yamato si porta una mano alla guancia, dove si trovano le dita di Sora. Le stringe, e chiude gli occhi. “Sì.”

E poi più nulla.

Miyako sente il cuore scoppiarle in petto, e il silenzio ferirle le orecchie.

Li guarda uno ad uno e li interroga, frenetica, disperata.

_Sentire cosa?_

Nessuno può risponderle.

Non Yamato e Sora, custodi gelosi di un segreto solo loro.

E nemmeno Hikari, che nel silenzio si stacca dal muro e si allontana, a passi lenti, sulle spalle un peso insopportabile.

Miyako è di colpo sola, e il mondo le si spacca in due.

***

“Mi dispiace di averti dato poco preavviso, Koushiro-san. Non stavi già per cenare, vero?”

“No, tranquilla, studiavo.” Koushiro la guarda, nel suo cappotto aperto che ha indossato alla bell’e meglio per raggiungerla in fretta fuori dal suo appartamento. “Va tutto bene, Miyako-kun? Che succede?”

“Ti ho spaventato con quella mail, eh?” Miyako si sforza di ridere, ma ha l’impressione che la sua risata sia breve e affrettata come il suo respiro corto. “Stai tranquillo, è tutto ok. Volevo solo chiederti un favore, sarà questione di poco.”

Koushiro aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non la capisce, si rende conto Miyako. Non è mai riuscito a inquadrarla.

“Dimmi tutto.”

“Potresti abbracciarmi?” Gli chiede di getto.

Koushiro resta a bocca aperta.

“Non mi dire che fa parte delle tue ricerche”, tenta, esitante. “Che libri stai consul-”

“Ti prego”, lo interrompe Miyako. “Ti prego, fammi solo questo favore. E’ l’ultimo favore che ti chiedo.”

Koushiro tace, e la osserva. Non sembra per nulla convinto.

“Miyako-kun …” Tenta ancora.

“Ti prego”, ripete ancora lei.

E Koushiro, dopo un interminabile momento di silenzio, annuisce piano.

Miyako si avvicina, tira un respiro profondo, chiude gli occhi e gli butta le braccia al collo.

Sente Koushiro irrigidirsi, deglutire, allungare le mani e metterle il più leggermente possibile sulla parte alta della sua schiena, tra le scapole. Lo sente respirare nervosamente, sente il profumo della sua pelle e la morbidezza della camicia stirata che porta abbottonata al collo. Sente il calore che si propaga dalla sua guancia, posta accanto alla sua.

Si ascolta respirare.

_Tutto qui._

Miyako strizza le palpebre, si concentra, si impegna.

_E’ tutto qui per davvero._

Allora si stacca, nettamente, come quando ci si toglie un cerotto.

Gli occhi neri di Koushiro sembrano spaesati.

Miyako fa un sorriso gigantesco che le tira fastidiosamente le labbra. “Ehi, grazie mille”, dice, leggera, e non riconosce la sua voce. “Dovresti fare un po’ più di pratica, eri teso come una corda di violino, ma sei sicuramente sulla buona strada!”

“Miyako-kun, mi spieghi cosa c’è?” Insiste Koushiro, ed è bello che sembri preoccupato per lei.

E’ bello davvero che lo sembri proprio ora.

“Grazie”, gli dice. “Vado a casa ora.”

E, sollevando una mano a mo’ di saluto, si gira e si allontana prima che lui possa finire di pronunciare il suo nome.

***

_20.18_

_Da: Inoue Miyako_

_A: Ichijouji Ken_

_Credimi, non so perché ti scrivo._

_Forse perché mi illudo che tu possa capire. Non ho mai incontrato nessuno che capisse le mie ricerche sulle anime gemelle, e da quello che mi dici anche tu hai passato una parte della tua vita immerso nella ricerca. E nella Ricerca, forse?_

_Non lo so. Forse mi serve solo dirlo a qualcuno. E’ qualcosa che non so dire neanche a me stessa._

_La verità è che mi vergogno tanto, Ichijouji-kun._

_Non sono stupida. In fondo ho sempre saputo che il mondo non fosse rose e fiori come volevo vederlo. Eppure ho paraocchi spessi come gli occhiali che porto, e la cosa più assurda è che li ho indossati di mia spontanea volontà._

_Iori-kun dice che io ho il brutto vizio di crearmi un universo intero nella testa e di convincermi a crederci a dispetto di tutto, contro tutti. Io protesto sempre, ma in realtà credo abbia ragione._

_A volte mi agito così tanto che non posso che farlo, vedi. Mi aiuta a non sentirmi preda della marea. E’ una cosa stupida fare il collegamento con la mia paura dei terremoti? Odio sentire il terreno cedermi sotto i piedi … Oh, sto esagerando adesso. Davvero non ho mezze misure tra mentire a me stessa e a tutti e analizzarmi troppo?_

_Devi credere che io sia matta. Non so se lo sono, ma so che non ce la faccio più._

_E quindi lo dico._

_Io ho_ bisogno _di credere nelle anime gemelle._

_Ne ho bisogno più di molti miei coetanei, più di molti adulti, e per tanto tempo ho pensato fossero strani gli altri. E invece ero solo io che non vedevo il quadro completo._

_Sai, io mi sono sempre sentita diversa, da chiunque._

_Io vivo le emozioni troppo forte, sono chiassosa e disordinata, sono impulsiva e ragiono in modo comprensibile solo per me, a volte. Non sono elegante, non sono riflessiva, non sono paziente …_

_Non sono come Hikari-chan, buona e gentile e carina a livelli estremi._

_Non sono come Sora-san, forte e determinata._

_Non sono come la mia amica d’America che mi tratta come una sorellina, sempre sincera con se stessa e gli altri, sempre allegra ed energica._

_Non sono, non sono, non sono._

_Sembra un discorso deprimente, mi dispiace. Ma credo di sentirmi così._

_Ho sempre cercato qualcuno che mi vedesse. Qualcuno che vivesse quello che vivo io. Qualcuno che capisse cosa provavo._

_Qualcuno che venisse a prendermi._

_Come faccio ad accettare un pensiero del genere? A me non manca nulla. Ho tanti amici, una famiglia unita, una situazione economica accettabile. Io sono felice della mia vita._

_Ma mi sento sola, tante volte._

_E vorrei essere come gli altri, perché così forse non dovrei cercare di spiegare perché a volte le emozioni mi sovrastino, perché io non sappia mai controllarmi, perché io non potrò mai essere considerata carina._

_Però io sono io, e sarò sempre io._

_E così mi sono aggrappata al pensiero delle anime gemelle. Perché che diamine, l’anima gemella deve amarmi per forza, no? All’anima gemella basterò. L’anima gemella capirà, mi vedrà e accetterà i miei difetti._

_Ora suono decisamente egoista._

_Ma sono stanca di amare più il concetto di anima gemella che l’anima gemella stessa._

_Io voglio innamorarmi in modo giusto di lei, al momento giusto, senza fretta o costrizioni. E non voglio essere difettosa e malgrado ciò essere amata … io voglio cambiare, migliorare, essere la brava persona che cerco sempre di essere._

_Tutto qui._

_Credi che sia tardi iniziare a crescere a sedici anni?_

_Credi che sia un’impresa possibile?_

_Credi che potrò ricominciare a credere nelle anime gemelle in modo felice, in modo giusto, nonostante tutto il dolore che possono provocare?_

_Ma soprattutto, credi che dopo questo fiume di parole vorrai ancora conoscermi?_

_22.20_

_Da: Ichijouji Ken_

_A: Inoue Miyako_

_Vorrei avere tutte le risposte che mi chiedi._

_Non so quasi nulla della vita e delle cose importanti, ma alcune cose le so. Se non hai cercato di fare del male a qualcuno, non sei egoista. Se la tua priorità è quello di migliorarti e diventare una persona che ti piaccia di più, non sei egoista._

_E voglio ancora conoscerti. Anche più di prima, se me lo permetterai._

_Tutti noi ci aggrappiamo a qualcosa, pur di non vedere le parti peggiori del nostro carattere. Alcuni sarebbero disposti a fare di tutto, anche le cose più orribili, pur di non scenderci mai a patti. Fortunatamente tu non sei come me. Non hai dovuto diventare un mostro prima di scegliere di cambiare rotta._

_Tu parli di non poter mai essere come Yagami-san, ma ti dirò una cosa sorprendente: lei ti ammira per la tua schiettezza e la tua forza vitale prorompente. A volte vorrebbe essere come te, e parla spesso di te._

_Non conosco bene Takenouchi-san, né la tua amica americana, ma almeno questo lo so._

_E so anche che ci vuole coraggio per essere onesti con se stessi come hai fatto tu poco fa, anche se in pratica non ci conosciamo._

_Grazie per esserti aperta con me._

_Per quanto riguarda le anime gemelle, io non credo che portino la felicità, o il dolore. Io credo che quello che facciano, in realtà, sia costringerti a cambiare._

_Amplificano ogni cosa. Gioie, tristezze, tutto._

_Ti mettono di fronte agli occhi te stesso, quello che cerchi, quello che vuoi, e ti dicono: Ecco. E ora?_

_Il resto sta a te._

_E fa male, è difficile, è una crisi vera e propria. E può esserci tanto dolore, troppo dolore, perché come puoi sopportare di guardarti e vederti davvero?_

_Ma le crisi non sono necessariamente negative._

_Forse potrebbe valerne persino la pena, e si potrebbe riscattare ogni lacrima per una gioia che è il doppio._

_Io la penso così. Non so se possa esserti d’aiuto._

_Ma non mollare._

_Con la forza che hai, credo potresti muovere le rocce._

Seduta sul letto della sua stanza, Miyako scoppia in lacrime.

Chissà perché piange.

Perché un capitolo della sua vita è finito?

Perché ne sta iniziando uno diverso?

Perché si sente vista, per la prima volta?

Non ha senso saperlo. L’unica cosa che ha senso è quella sensazione di calore tremolante che le scioglie il nodo stretto in gola, le frantuma il macigno che porta nel petto.

E’ sicuramente una cosa positiva, ma per oggi Miyako piange.

Piange finché non è troppo stanca per continuare.

Piange, perché per rinascere devi prima un po’ morire, e portare il lutto di quello che sei stato.

Per tutto il tempo in cui piange, il cellulare rimane stretto fermamente contro il petto, come uno scudo e una medicina.

***

_23.30_

_Da: Inoue Miyako_

_A: Ichijouji Ken_

_Grazie._


	5. Chapter 5

I suoi genitori sono sul divano l’uno accanto all’altra, e guardano distrattamente la tv.

E’ strano pensarci, ma Miyako non si sofferma mai a guardarli quando non stanno facendo altro che rilassarsi sul divano assieme. Finiscono per essere sempre _altro_ , in qualche modo: i fautori delle leggi di casa, i responsabili, gli apprensivi, quelli che non capiscono.

Sempre qualcosa che ha a che fare con lei. Mai qualcosa che esiste di per sé.

Il pensiero le fa girare la testa.

Chi sono, quando non sono impegnati a fare i genitori? Cos’è che li rende felici quando hanno un’oretta di relax tutta per sé? Di cosa hanno paura? Hanno mai rinunciato a qualche sogno per lei, per tutti loro?

Loro non ne parlano, ma lei si è scordata di chiederglielo. Perché dev’esserci stato per forza un periodo in cui Miyako parlava con loro senza avere la mente obnubilata da conflitti o chiusure o dolori incomunicabili … solo che, in qualche modo, lo ha dimenticato.

Non le piace averlo dimenticato.

Non le piace questo mondo matto in cui essere adolescenti e scordarsi di guardare i suoi genitori, e vederli davvero, è considerato normale.

Così si avvicina.

I suoi genitori non si accorgono di lei se non nel momento in cui Miyako sale sul divano accanto a sua madre raccogliendo le gambe davanti a sé. Si voltano entrambi, sorpresi, come se non credessero ai loro occhi.

“Miyako-chan”, dice sua madre. “Tutto a posto?”

Miyako annuisce. “Posso restare un po’ con voi?”

Loro sgranano gli occhi, e Miyako si sente stupida.

“Cioè – se vi do fastidio me ne vado! Stavate facendo i piccioncini sul divano?” Ride, e dissimula, e guarda verso la porta. Forse ha commesso un errore e basta. Come ha potuto pensare che fosse una buona idea?

“Ma no, resta! Ci fa piacere”, dice precipitosamente suo padre.

C’è qualcosa nel suo tono di voce che costringe Miyako a guardarlo di sottecchi.

Suo padre ha l’espressione tesa di un uomo che teme che il suo vaso preferito, in bilico, possa cadere di sotto e andare in mille pezzi. E’ un’espressione curiosa da avere, se in bilico c’è solo una banale conversazione con sua figlia.

“Davvero?” Chiede Miyako sospettosa.

“Questo divano ha posto per tre”, dice sua madre, un sorriso troppo ampio e un lampo di speranza subito nascosto dal suo viso.

_Non ci speravano più_ , capisce Miyako sconcertata. _Stavano davvero aspettando che io mi fermassi a parlare con loro_.

Si guarda le gambe strette al petto, e nota che inconsciamente ha coperto il polso destro con la mano sinistra. Come fa sempre. Come ha sempre fatto da quell’incidente a dodici anni.

In quel momento anche solo uno sguardo fugace al suo polso le faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene, la faceva sentire esposta e vulnerabile, le ricordava le sue insopportabili debolezze. Non voleva sentirli più farle la predica prima, e cercare di parlarle preoccupati poi. Loro non potevano capire, loro non avevano provato quello che aveva provato lei, e se anche l’avevano provato l’avevano dimenticato.

Non potevano capire.

Eppure … eccoli lì, in silenzio, timorosi di dire qualcosa di sbagliato che porterà Miyako nella sua stanza in quattro e quattr’otto. Eccoli lì, a mostrarle supporto nel silenzio totale, fingendo di essere concentrati sulle immagini che passano alla tv.

C’è qualcosa, in questo silenzio, che commuove Miyako.

E allora si appoggia alla spalla di sua madre, la testa bassa e il cuore che le batte forte, e stringe i denti per impedirsi di fingere di essere forte, felice, _normale_.

“E’ che questo periodo fa un po’ schifo”, dice di pancia.

Sua madre le accarezza i capelli. Forse è una cosa un po’ per bambini, ma a Miyako non importa proprio nulla.

“Ti possiamo aiutare?” Dice sua madre dolcemente.

Miyako scuote la testa. “Naa. Ce la farò. Non è così grave.”

“Non devi essere forte per forza”, insiste suo padre.

“Non lo sono.” Risponde sinceramente Miyako. “Io penso davvero che ce la farò. E’ solo … credo di avere un po’ bisogno di voi. Mi basterebbe restare qui a vedere una sciocchezza alla tv con voi, solo per un po’.”

Cala un silenzio che Miyako non riesce a interpretare.

“Posso?” Insiste un po’ timida.

Sua madre la fa sollevare gentilmente dalla sua spalla, poi si alza in piedi. All’espressione smarrita di sua figlia sorride, e le fa un cenno con la mano. “Dai, spostati. Al centro vedi meglio.”

E’ una scusa, capisce Miyako. Ma va bene così. E’ _perfetto_ così.

Miyako si avvicina a suo padre, e lascia che sua madre si sieda alla sua destra. La abbracciano entrambi, come facevano quando lei era piccola e guardavano assieme un cartone animato alla tv. 

Si sente un groppo in gola.

“Stanno facendo le repliche di _Takeshi’s Castle_ ”, le dice suo padre. “Adoro questa sfida.”

“Speriamo che non cada in acqua anche stavolta”, commenta sua madre. “Questo concorrente è un disastro.”

“Secondo me ci riesce”, commenta Miyako. “Guarda che faccia determinata che ha!”

“Eh, ma non basta. Ci vuole equilibrio, altroché. Non è facile per niente.”

“Scommettiamo che ce la fa? Cucino io se cade in acqua.”

“Oh, dovremmo vedere più spesso la tv con Miyako-chan”, commenta sua madre.

“Ehi! Questo è sfruttamento!”

“Te la sei cercata tu.”

Miyako finge di offendersi, si lamenta, dà gomitate ai suoi genitori che ridono. E’ così impegnata a tifare per il tizio mingherlino del _game show_ che si scorda di coprirsi il polsino destro.

Non importa.

I suoi genitori non controllano se ha il polsino addosso neanche una volta.

Miyako sorride, guardandoli di sottecchi, illuminati dalla luce dello schermo.

Ha fatto bene a venire.

***

Taichi e Sora si sono lasciati.

Non è più una supposizione, un sospetto o un timore: Taichi e Sora non stanno più insieme, fine dei giochi. Non sa come sia successo, né quando, né quanto sia stata una decisione di entrambi o solo di una parte, ma forse non è neanche importante saperlo.

Fa solo tanto strano.

Taichi e Sora sono stati sempre presenti, nei racconti di Mimi come in quelli di Hikari. Sono sempre stati un binomio indivisibile, tenuti insieme da anni di ricordi e da un legame che sembrava forte, nonostante non fossero anime gemelle, quasi dato per scontato. Mimi si chiedeva spesso se si sarebbero mai lasciati.

Ecco la risposta.

Sembrava che avrebbero resistito, e invece no. Il destino, a quanto pare, ha altri piani per loro.

“Al diavolo il destino”, dice Taichi con forza.

Miyako lo ha trovato vicino al campo di calcio della scuola, seduto su un muretto, il viso basso e gli occhi ardenti. E’ vestito con la maglia della squadra, ha uno zaino sportivo accanto, ma non sembra avere nessuna voglia di andare ad allenarsi col suo club, che vocia nel campo e sugli spalti.

“Ho sempre saputo che l’avrei persa. Ma non così. Non per _lui_.” Dice, e scuote la testa con una smorfia. “Quanto sono stato stupido ad avergliela presentata.”

“Takeru-kun dice che al momento lui e Sora-san non si sentono”, replica Miyako un po’ esitante.

“Cambia qualcosa?” Taichi la guarda di colpo, penetrante, e Miyako chiude la bocca.

Non conosce la risposta.

“Il fatto che sia Yamato la sua anima gemella rende solo le cose più difficili”, continua il ragazzo, e torna a guardare distrattamente davanti a sé. “Tanto lo so che prima o poi si metteranno insieme, e che lui la tratterà bene. Fortunatamente so che è un bravo ragazzo e avrà cura di lei. Ma ora come ora ti giuro che lo prenderei a pugni.”

Ride e ride ancora, e si passa una mano tra i folti capelli castani. E’ una risata insopportabile, che ferisce, e Miyako darebbe chissà cosa per sapere come spegnerla. Ma come può aiutarlo?

Davvero c’è qualcosa che possa consolarlo, dopo quello che è successo?

“Lo so anche io che non poteva continuare così”, bisbiglia poi.

“Così come?” Gli chiede Miyako.

“Ma sì, dai, lo sai anche tu. Lo sapevano tutti.” Taichi lascia cadere nuovamente la mano lungo il fianco, come fosse immensamente stanco. “Sora era infelice. Non importa cosa facessi per lei, i salti mortali che ero disposto a fare: non potevo farci nulla.”

“Tu hai fatto il possibile, Taichi-san!” Protesta vivacemente Miyako. “E sono sicura che Sora-san lo sapesse. Se lei era infelice non dipendeva da te …”

“Tutto questo _non conta_!” Sbotta Taichi, e Miyako si ferma. “Non conta nulla che sarei andato contro il destino stesso per averla al mio fianco. Non conta nulla che io sia stato innamorato di lei fin da quando ho capito cosa significasse amare. Non contano nulla i nostri tre anni assieme … nulla. Sai cosa conta davvero? Che avevo una possibilità, solo una, di farcela, ma ho perso. E’ finita.”

La mano di Taichi si stringe a pugno, e prima che Miyako possa anche solo pensare di fermarla, colpisce seccamente il muretto dove sono seduti.

“Ahi”, geme il ragazzo rabbioso, impotente, disperato, e stringendo i denti guarda in alto, verso il cielo, in un punto imprecisato tra le nuvole che si muovono rapide sulla loro testa.

Sembra un naufrago in mezzo all’oceano che non sa a cosa aggrapparsi.

“Taichi-san …”, tenta Miyako addolorata.

“Io sfido il destino”, dice tra i denti. “Lo sfido a trovare per me qualcuno di _giusto_ quanto Sora … più di Sora, se ci riesce. Lo sfido! E spero davvero che vinca lui, perché … io non avrei voluto nessun’altra. _Non voglio_ nessun’altra.”

La voce si rompe, il suo viso si contrae.

“Io avrei barattato le mie Parole per lei.” Dice.

E tace.

Taichi sembra di nuovo un uomo ora, maturo e sofferente e disilluso. Non c’è traccia della sua fanciullesca energia nei suoi lineamenti, nessun frammento di risata a piegargli gli angoli degli occhi: sembra cresciuto di colpo, in modo definitivo questa volta, senza possibilità di tornare indietro.

Come se Sora, andandosene, avesse portato via anche la giovinezza di Taichi.

Miyako non può credere che sia finita, neanche adesso che le sue credenze secolari sono state messe così in discussione. Non riesce neanche a pensare a uno scenario tanto brutto. Taichi si riprenderà, si leccherà le ferite, e forse non tutto tornerà come prima, ma forse questo non sarà un problema. E forse il suo lato giocherellone tornerà più forte di prima, e allora si sorprenderà a pensare di aver sofferto così tanto in passato.

E lo sa, oh, lo sa bene, che la sua anima gemella è lì da qualche parte. E forse non sarà tutto rose e fiori, forse Taichi soffrirà ancora, ma il semplice fatto che ci sia qualcuno per lui, pronto ad amarlo, non è già di per sé motivo di speranza?

Quel giorno Taichi avrà ancora amore da dare, forse più di ora, senza dover temere che il _legittimo proprietario_ venga a riscuotere il suo prezzo ogni volta che presenta la sua ragazza a qualcuno. E la sua anima gemella potrà solo ritenersi fortunata ad essere stata destinata a lui fin dalla nascita.

Miyako lo sa, ci metterebbe la mano sul fuoco.

Ma sa di non poterglielo dire, non ora, non così.

Però c’è qualcosa che può e deve dirgli, ora più che mai.

“Mi dispiace tanto, Taichi-san. Davvero.”

Taichi si ferma, e si volta verso di lei. Miyako non può fare a meno di notare che i suoi occhi sono lucidi, appena un po’.

Lui la studia, sorpreso e un po’ interdetto, e Miyako sa a cosa sta pensando. Sta pensando che lei è la paladina delle anime gemelle, che lo è sempre stata. Forse si sarebbe aspettato che lei l’avrebbe rimproverato per il suo desiderio di rinunciare alla sua anima gemella, che avrebbe cercato di convincerlo che si tratti di un dono, anche ora che a lui sembra una disgrazia.

Miyako lo sa, e lo fissa. Vuole che lui capisca che è sincera.

E forse lo convince, perché Taichi sorride appena, e sembra grato, in modo un po’ impacciato.

Le dà una pacca sulla spalla. “Non stare a preoccuparti”, le dice. “Fortuna che non tutti hanno problemi così, eh? Vedrai che prima o poi Koushiro si convincerà a lasciarsi un po’ andare. Il destino è dalla tua parte, dopotutto.”

Miyako sente la gola serrarsi.

“Ah … beh …” Balbetta, senza sapere come continuare.

“Aggiornami se gli prende un attacco di cuore però!” Taichi le fa un sorriso sfuggente, per poi raccogliere la borsa e slanciarsi di sotto, sull’asfalto. Una mano alzata a mo’ di saluto e il ragazzo si allontana, le spalle chine e un peso invisibile addosso.

Miyako lo osserva andarsene, un po’ indecisa.

Non gli interessava davvero sapere dettagli, riflette. Non è importante spiegargli come stanno le cose.

Lo lascia andare, e non dice altro.

***

I cambiamenti ci mettono davvero poco tempo ad ammantarsi di normalità.

Sembra che sia passato un uragano su tutti loro, eppure sembra che tutto vada più o meno come sempre.

Al mattino scuola, al pomeriggio studio intervallato da aiuti al _konbini_ , mentre febbraio volge al termine e si avvicina sempre più l’incubo degli esami di fine anno, per cui sa già che dovrà passare qualche notte più o meno insonne. Ci sono i soliti pomeriggi con Iori, quelli in cui si studia tanto ma si chiacchiera tanto, e si finisce sempre per mangiare qualche dolce buono fatto dalla signora Hida o semplicemente qualche snack di marca Inoue.

Eppure non ci sono più riunioni a casa di Daisuke – nonostante lui l’abbia proposto più volte, perché tanto lo studio lui non sa cosa sia.

Eppure parlare con Hikari a scuola è difficile e poco soddisfacente: lei è apparentemente normale e interessata a quello che viene detto, eppure i suoi occhi sembrano guardare un mondo tutto suo, uno per cui nessun altro ha la chiave.

Eppure Takeru ha smesso di rispondere ai messaggi e non si fa mai trovare a casa: le poche volte che lo ha incontrato per caso nel suo condominio lui era sempre di fretta, sempre sorridente, e sempre lontano anni luce. _Miyako-san, va tutto bene. E’ solo un momento un po’ incasinato, tutto qui._

Se lo dice lui.

Eppure i libri che ha preso in biblioteca le fanno ancora venire un vago senso di nausea, e non riesce ad aprirli perché non ne ha il coraggio. E’ assurdo, perché sa benissimo che se mai lo facesse adorerebbe quegli argomenti. Ma non ce la fa, non ancora.

Eppure sono giorni che non sente Koushiro, e non se la sente di scrivergli.

In compenso oggi è qui, seduta al tavolino di uno dei suoi café preferiti, a giocherellare con una ciocca di capelli, a guardarsi intorno un po’ nervosamente e ad aspettare qualcuno che non avrebbe mai pensato di dover aspettare.

Se non è assurdo questo …

La porta si apre, e Ichijouji compare, i capelli perfettamente in ordine e gli occhi azzurri che si guardano rapidamente intorno. Miyako si raddrizza, qualcosa che senza motivo le strizza lo stomaco.

“Buonasera, hai bisogno di un tavolo?” Gli si rivolge gentilmente un cameriere.

Miyako solleva una mano per farsi vedere, un sorriso sulle labbra, e Ichijouji la nota: le sue sopracciglia scattano in alto nell’espressione più sorpresa del mondo.

Lo sa cosa sta pensando: che è in anticipo. Ma non dovrebbe parlare, visto che è in anticipo anche lui. Probabilmente sono entrambi pedine inconsapevoli manovrate da questo strano, strano mondo capovolto che si maschera da realtà quotidiana.

“Dovrei incontrare qualcuno”, lo sente dire al cameriere, e con un cenno impacciato del capo attira l’espressione dell’altro sul tavolo dove Miyako si sta sbracciando. Ichijouji sembra un po’ imbarazzato.

“Prego”. Il cameriere sorride, lo invita ad accomodarsi, e va a prendere un altro menu.

Ichijouji, rimasto solo, sembra per un istante non sapere cosa fare. La guarda.

Miyako fa un sorriso più ampio, confusa, e con la mano lo invita a raggiungerla.

Lui obbedisce.

Arriva al tavolo, la guarda ancora, sorride timidamente e solleva una mano per salutarla.

“Che ci facevi lì fermo come uno stoccafisso?” Gli chiede Miyako gioviale, e gli allunga la sedia accanto a sé. “Scusa se ho già ordinato qualcosa. Ero un po’ in anticipo ed ero in seria carenza da frappè – te li consiglio, a proposito! Sono davvero buoni qui, soprattutto quello alla nocciola.”

Ichijouji aggrotta le sopracciglia mentre si siede, e guarda prima il frappè, poi lei. Sembra confuso.

“Cosa?” Chiede Miyako. “Ah. E’ perché fa freddo fuori e non è ancora stagione di frappè? Beh, chissenefrega, un buon dolce è buono sempre. Non credi?”

Lo guarda trepidante, e aspetta una risposta.

Ichijouji arrossisce. Apre la bocca, prende un respiro, si blocca. Scuote la testa.

E poi, con sommo orrore di Miyako, tira fuori il cellulare e comincia a scrivere.

“No dai”, esclama. Ichijouji solleva il capo di colpo, l’aria di un bambino colpevole. “Non vorrai dirmi che neanche stavolta vuoi parlarmi! Pensi di scrivermi le tue risposte per mail per tutto il pomeriggio?”

In realtà stava esagerando, non pensava sul serio fosse un’opzione possibile. E invece Ichijouji assume un’espressione di scusa, confermandole silenziosamente le sue supposizioni.

Miyako spalanca la bocca.

“Fai sul serio?” Gli chiede. “Ma … ma _perché_?”

Ichijouji abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, e scrive rapidamente. Pochi secondi dopo Miyako riceve una mail.

_“Mi rendo conto che possa sembrare scomodo. Vorrei fare diversamente, ma non ci riesco.”_

Questo ragazzo non è reale.

“Beh, questo non risponde alla mia domanda”, ribatte Miyako scrutandolo.

Ichijouji fa un mezzo sorriso ironico.

_“Se rispondessi alla tua domanda probabilmente chiameresti uno psichiatra_. _”_

Miyako lo fissa.

Ichijouji è sempre più mortificato.

Comunque se non avesse un viso così carino quando è imbarazzato non la passerebbe liscia, ecco.

Miyako fa un gran sospiro, abbandonandosi sulla sedia. “Ok. Ok, facciamo come dici tu, d’accordo? Spero però che tu non me la stia facendo pagare per quella faccenda di tre anni fa, perché non so più come scusarmi e dirti che voglio ricominciare da capo!”

Ichijouji sembra farsi di colpo serio. China in fretta il capo, le sue dita che corrono rapidissime sul telefono. Miyako si trattiene a stento dal sbirciare il messaggio prima che le venga inviato.

_“Miyako-san, non ho nessuna intenzione di fartela pagare per un comportamento aberrante che, tra parentesi, ho messo in atto io e non tu. Ti giuro che non è una punizione, e mi dispiace, non sai quanto. Vorrei parlarti con la mia voce ma non posso. Però capirò se non vorrai più vedermi dopo oggi. Devo sembrarti un gran maleducato.”_

Miyako non è preparata allo sguardo penetrante che Ichijouji le rivolge non appena mette giù il telefono: sembra pronto ad alzarsi e ad andarsene al minimo segno di disgusto da parte sua.

Non dovrebbe fare così, pensa. Non dovrebbe rendersi così vulnerabile pur mantenendosi così misterioso su quello che pensa o che fa, perché la verità è che questo strano mix la confonde.

Lui attende, paziente, senza tentare di scriverle altro.

Miyako capitola.

“Non esagerare adesso”, replica. “Sembri solo decisamente matto.”

Ichijouji fa un mezzo sorriso.

_“Mi è andata bene”._

Miyako sorride a sua volta, incredula.

“Chiedo scusa. Ho portato un altro menu, se può servire”. Il cameriere sbuca di colpo alle spalle di Miyako, e porge il menu a Ichijouji. “Ti lascio un po’ di tempo per pensare a cosa ordinare.”

“No, posso ordinare subito”, risponde Ichijouji, e Miyako è così sorpresa dal risentire la sua voce che sussulta leggermente. “Facciamo …”

Miyako indica il suo frappè con aria allusiva, e Ichijouji si ferma.

“Dai, è buono, giuro!” Insiste lei. “Cos’è, hai paura di congelarti il cervello?”

Negli occhi di Ichijouji passa un lampo improvviso.

“Un frappè all’ananas. Grazie.” Risponde.

E così le sfide gli piacciono.

“Subito.” Il cameriere fa un piccolo inchino e si allontana.

Al tavolino cala di nuovo il silenzio. Ichijouji giocherella con il suo cellulare con aria fin troppo intenta.

“Ah!” Esclama Miyako all’improvviso, battendosi un pugno sul palmo. Lui fa un piccolo salto sulla sedia. “Ora capisco perché non parli con me! Ha a che fare con l’anima gemella, giusto?”

Ichijouji sbianca, come se fosse stato scoperto. Prende il cellulare e scrive, cancella, riscrive.

_“Che intendi?”_

“Puoi anche smettere di fingere. Ti ho smascherato, caro mio.” Gongola Miyako, e si sporge verso di lui per osservarlo meglio. Ichijouji si pietrifica. “Tu non mi parli perché sono una donna. E siccome ti piacciono le donne, ma hai paura di incontrare la tua anima gemella – visto quello che mi hai scritto qualche giorno fa -, preferisci non parlare con le donne a meno che tu non sappia già che non potranno mai essere la tua anima gemella!”

Ichijouji la fissa senza muovere un muscolo.

“Ci ho preso?” Incalza Miyako fiera di sé. “Dopotutto ti ho sentito parlare a voce solo con maschi e con Hikari-chan. E tutto torna con le cose che mi hai detto!”

Ichijouji non dà molta soddisfazione quando viene scoperto, purtroppo. Si limita a sgonfiarsi, a sospirare, e a scrivere lentamente: _“In un certo senso potrebbe essere vero, sì.”_

“Bingo!” Miyako ride, per poi scuotere la testa. “Incredibile, non credevo che avrei mai sentito di altre persone che si comportano così. Credevo che Jyou-san sarebbe stato l’unico di cui avrei conosciuto la storia!”

Ichijouji aggrotta le sopracciglia, interrogativo.

_“Jyou-san?”_

“E’ il fratello minore di Shuu-san, il ragazzo di mia sorella maggiore Momoe”, gli spiega. “Qualche volta quando viene a cena ci racconta così tante storie su Jyou-san che mi sembra quasi di conoscerlo … non viene spesso in realtà, perché lavora a Kyoto. Fa il ricercatore!”

Ichijouji sorride, timido. _“E’ Jyou-san o Shuu-san a fare il ricercatore?”_

“Oh scusa, mi stavo ingarbugliando. Shuu-san è ricercatore, e collabora con il padre di Sora-san.” Miyako si sente la testa un po’ leggera: si schiarisce la voce prima di riprendere. “Jyou-san sta studiando per diventare medico. E’ una persona molto intelligente e molto coscienziosa, ma ha un problema: alcune volte gli va in corto il cervello per il troppo pensare. E direi che è anche un po’ sfortunato e imbranato, quindi puoi immaginare l’effetto.”

Ichijouji la osserva curioso, invitandola silenziosamente a continuare.

Ha decisamente occhi assurdi, pensa Miyako. Sembrano immergersi completamente in quello che dici.

“Insomma, questa è una delle mie storie preferite”, continua. “Riguarda l’anima gemella di Jyou-san. Sì, ha incontrato la sua da un paio di mesi: è una sua collega di corso, dovrebbe chiamarsi Nahoko. Lui ha rotto una penna mentre era a lezione, bam, completamente andata e inchiostro ovunque: questa ragazza gli era casualmente seduta accanto, e casualmente aveva una penna di riserva. Hai presente quel tipo di persone che è sempre impeccabile, sempre ordinato, ha sempre ricambi di penne, matite, gomme, quaderni, eccetera?”

Ichijouji fa una smorfia. _“Temo di doverti annunciare che faccio parte di quel tipo di persone.”_

“Ma dai, ma come fate?” Esclama Miyako aprendo le braccia, teatrale. “Siete alieni, per caso?”

_“Non saprei. Forse in futuro ci studieranno in laboratorio: ti farò sapere.”_

“Comunque sia”, continua Miyako cercando di non ridere. “Jyou-san rompe la penna, Nahoko gli presta una delle sue e gli dice: _Non preoccuparti, ho un astuccio pieno._ E ovviamente erano le sue Parole, come puoi immaginare. Ovviamente nell’ovvio, poi, Jyou-san si è innamorato a prima vista di lei. Dove sta il problema, diresti tu? No, in effetti forse tu potresti indovinarlo. Prova!”

Miyako attende, e prende a sorseggiare il suo frappè ormai caldo con aria misteriosa.

Ichijouji sembra in difficoltà. Ci pensa un po’, la osserva di sottecchi, scrive lentamente.

_“Se posso indovinarlo sicuramente si tratta di una problematica con le anime gemelle. Non so, aveva forse paura di incontrarla?”_

“No, sbagliato.” Miyako lo osserva, curiosa. “Quindi tu e Jyou-san non avete le stesse questioni irrisolte … no, era più semplice di così, e anche più assurdo: voleva semplicemente dirle qualcosa di bello, come prime Parole. Così per settimane è stato zitto e ha risposto a gesti o scappando, pur di non dire nulla! Capisci, voleva che fosse qualcosa di memorabile per lei.”

Ichijouji resta sorpreso.

_“In effetti può avere senso, ho letto di molte persone con Parole banali che non hanno avuto la Ricerca facile.”_

“Sì, ma non è questo il punto!” Insiste Miyako scuotendo la testa. “Cioè, la sua anima gemella era lì, a lui piaceva da matti, ma non si palesava perché voleva essere poetico?!”

Ichijouji sorride appena. _“Siamo tutti fuori di testa per le anime gemelle.”_

La semplice verità di quel messaggio la fa fermare.

“Ecco il frappè all’ananas.” Ritorna il cameriere, un bicchierone di frappè posizionato davanti a Ichijouji. Il ragazzo ringrazia – a voce, ovviamente: che razza di ingiustizia – e l’uomo si allontana portando con sé i due menu presi dal loro tavolo.

Ichijouji le fa un piccolo sorriso di scusa, come a chiederle una breve pausa dal discorso, e titubante assaggia il frappè. Lo sorseggia, si ferma, la guarda. Per un attimo non si muove.

“Beh? E’ o non è il miglior frappè del quartiere?” Incalza Miyako.

Ichijouji si stacca dalla cannuccia, e scrive un breve messaggio.

_“Non posso risponderti, ho il cervello congelato.”_

“Che faccia tosta!” Miyako fa l’indignata. “Eppure riesci a scrivere dei messaggi!”

_“A fatica.”_

“Non mi pare per niente!”

Ichijouji china il capo sul cellulare, ma non abbastanza in fretta da nascondere un lampo divertito nello sguardo.

_“E’ molto buono, Miyako-san. Ti ringrazio del consiglio.”_

“Mm. Così va meglio.” Miyako lo guarda con aria sospettosa, e poi ricade contro lo schienale della sedia. “Comunque non mi stai dando soddisfazione con la storia di Jyou-san. Avresti dovuto sconvolgerti o ridere, invece sei lì ad analizzare tutto come se fosse normale.”

_“E’ che esistono così tante situazioni particolari con le anime gemelle che non mi sorprende più nulla. Ma mi interessava il finale.”_

La guarda, come se cercasse di capire se Miyako se l’è presa sul serio – come se non fosse palese che sta scherzando. Inspiegabilmente anche in modo molto spontaneo, poi.

“Se non ridi sul finale sei una brutta persona, sappilo.” Gli punta un dito contro, a mo’ di avvertimento. “Questo episodio risale a un mesetto fa circa. E’ un normale lunedì mattina pieno di pioggia e vento, sai, di quelli che ti inzuppano dalla testa ai piedi qualsiasi cosa tu faccia per evitarlo. Jyou-san sta andando all’università con un ombrellino che ha sicuramente visto momenti migliori, e lotta invano per evitare che il vento glielo rompa. Davanti a sé c’è Nahoko insieme ad alcune sue colleghe, che si affrettano verso l’entrata chiacchierando allegramente. Jyou-san l’ha vista eccome: diciamo che non ha alcuna voglia di farsi vedere da lei in quelle condizioni, inzuppato, con gli occhiali a penzoloni, la borsa fradicia e un ombrello che si ostina a rivoltarsi al contrario. Così decide di fare un disperato tentativo per aggiustarlo, almeno il tempo necessario per entrare dignitosamente nel complesso universitario. A fatica inclina l’ombrello … e, proprio in quel momento, una folata di vento improvvisa e violenta glielo strappa dalle mani. Indovina verso dove!”

Ichijouji sgrana gli occhi con un’espressione empatica. _“Verso la sua anima gemella ignara?”_

“Ovviamente.” Miyako cerca di trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere. “Tragedia! Jyou-san tenta di inseguire l’ombrello il più in fretta che può, ma il vento va troppo veloce, e sembra puntare proprio la testa di Nahoko! Così Jyou-san, disperato, urla d’istinto: _No no no attenta, l’ombrello ti viene addosso!_ E Nahoko si gira, gli occhi spalancati e il viso acceso, ed evita per un soffio l’ombrello, che le sfiora i capelli e poi cade a terra, come se niente fosse. E Jyou-san …” Niente, non riesce a trattenersi: inizia a ridere, cercando comunque di continuare a parlare. “Jyou-san sbianca, perché si rende conto di aver parlato, di – di averle detto una cosa idiota, e che Nahoko dev’essere cresciuta aspettando di sentire quelle parole, delle Parole che la mettono in guardia contro _un ombrello!_ Si agita così tanto che non guarda dove mette i piedi, e scivola rovinosamente a terra.”

Ichijouji le fa presto compagnia nella risata: lui ride in modo sommesso, portandosi una mano al viso come se avesse paura di ridere troppo. Miyako non lo fa apposta: si ferma, vuole sentire la sua voce, per sapere che suono ha la sua risata. Ma c’è poco che riesca a distinguere.

Si chiede se lui rida sempre così, anche con gli altri. Anche con Hikari.

E si chiede perché se lo stia chiedendo.

_“Ma poverino”_ , le scrive lui, interrompendo i suoi pensieri.

“Oh sì. Shuu-san dice che non si riprenderà mai più dal trauma”, risponde vivacemente Miyako. “Però Nahoko non si lascia scoraggiare, anzi. Raccoglie l’ombrello, si avvicina a Jyou-san e si piega verso di lui. Gli porge la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e gli dice: _Ora si spiegano tante cose_.

“Pare che Jyou-san si sia scusato per tutto il giorno, ma andava tutto bene anche così, con fango e pioggia dappertutto. Erano felici. Si erano trovati.”

Sente quella familiare stretta al petto che la accompagna ogni volta che pensa alle anime gemelle che si ritrovano, quella specie di commozione sospesa che per tanti anni l’ha resa più agguerrita e più determinata a trovare la sua. Oggi la sente più dolorosa, come qualcosa che le pizzica anche gli angoli degli occhi.

Da ragazzina non avrebbe mai avuto paura per il destino di due anime gemelle innamorate.

“Lo sai”, continua senza pensarci, giocherellando con la cannuccia abbandonata nel bicchiere vuoto. “E’ strano ripensarci, perché mi sembra tutto diverso da un mese fa, eppure … storie come queste mi fanno ancora emozionare. Cioè, è come se dentro di me fosse rimasta una parte testarda e romantica che, nonostante tutto quello che è successo in questi giorni, nonostante le cose che ho scoperto e che non avrei voluto scoprire … comunque mi dice che incontrare la propria anima gemella sia un dono. Secondo te è sbagliato?”

Ichijouji la guarda, assorto, e c’è qualcosa che lei non comprende della sua espressione.

_“Non è sbagliato. Non conosciamo la fine della storia, no? Magari quello che è successo sarà la parte peggiore della vicenda, e da adesso in poi le cose andranno meglio.”_

“Tu dici?” Miyako sorride, piegando la cannuccia con le dita. “Lo spero davvero.”

Ichijouji la fissa ancora.

_“Tu stai bene?”_

E’ un messaggio semplice e molto conciso, ma Miyako si sente scrutata nell’anima, senza sapere perché. Ripensa alle confidenze che gli ha fatto senza pensarci qualche giorno prima, ripensa alla naturalezza con la quale ha riversato tutte le sue insicurezze e le sue sofferenze sulla tastiera di un cellulare.

Ancora non sa spiegarsi cosa le sia passato per la testa.

Però non è pentita.

Guarda l’espressione intensa del ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui, la sua preoccupazione, la sua presenza silenziosa e cauta mentre sembra chiedersi come aiutarla senza essere invadente.

No, non è pentita proprio per nulla.

“Sì, sto bene. E’ ora di smettere con le bambinate”, dice sinceramente, e gli sorride. “Lo sai che il tuo messaggio dell’altra sera mi ha fatto un sacco bene?”

Ichijouji arrossisce di colpo, e abbassa in fretta lo sguardo sul cellulare. _“Ma non ho detto nulla di che.”_

“Però ci sei stato.” Gli risponde. “E’ sufficiente.”

Lui la sbircia, un po’ confuso. Lei gli fa l’occhiolino.

“Grazie, Ken-kun. Dico sul serio.”

Magari è un’illusione ottica, o magari è solo frutto della sua immaginazione, ma le sembra che l’averlo chiamato con il suo nome invece che con il cognome lo abbia reso felice.

Forse è la piega del suo sorriso, un po’ più accentuata del solito, o forse sono i suoi occhi. Sono sempre i suoi occhi, che di colpo le parlano più di quanto le parole potrebbero mai fare.

_“Grazie a te”_ , le scrive. _“Per avermi dato una seconda possibilità.”_

E Miyako, per un attimo, ripensa a quel ragazzo arrogante e algido che ha incontrato tre anni fa, quello che avrebbe calpestato chiunque avesse incontrato sul suo cammino, senza pensarci, senza guardarsi indietro.

Quel ragazzo non l’avrebbe mai guardata così.

Con quel ragazzo non avrebbe mai voluto avere nulla a che fare.

Ma con questo … con questo sì.

Miyako gli sorride, e i conti in sospeso tra loro sembrano, finalmente, chiudersi.

***

Gli paga il frappè, ovviamente: è stata lei a invitarlo questo pomeriggio, e quindi lei offre. Non le importa proprio un bel niente se lui protesta, se si agita, se tira fuori il portafogli o prova a scriverle messaggi il più velocemente possibile.

“Mi dispiace, ma paga chi parla”, gli dice Miyako con una linguaccia.

Il suo accompagnatore sembra prenderla malissimo.

“Allora facciamo così. La prossima volta offri tu, che ne pensi?” Gli concede, accomodante. Lo vede sollevare di scatto la testa alla menzione di una _prossima volta_ , sorpreso come se gli avessero detto che la Terra ha preso a girare al contrario. E’ un’espressione così buffa che lei non può che ridere.

“Guarda che non sei così antipatico come credi!” Esclama. “Dovresti volerti un po’ più bene, sai?”

La risposta è uno sguardo eloquente, e un messaggio.

_“Difficile, se sai di essere uno scemo.”_

E poi la guarda con l’espressione più rassegnata del mondo.

Miyako soffoca dalle risate, tanto da sentire male alla pancia. E’ costretta a uscire in tutta fretta, perché tutti al cafè si girano per guardarla e capire cosa stia succedendo. Quanto a Ichijouji, poveretto, raggiunge tonalità di viola impressionanti alla velocità della luce.

E ora sono qui, a camminare l’uno accanto all’altra, a guardarsi di sottecchi e a distogliere lo sguardo.

Parlano di argomenti leggeri, e di Daisuke, che in qualche maniera è terreno stabile per entrambi. Si raccontano gli episodi più assurdi, le sue incongruenze, la sua semplicità di pensiero che spesso lo mette nei guai e spesso ce lo tira fuori: una a voce, l’altro tramite uno schermo, procedono a conoscersi cellulari alla mano. I passanti che sentono Miyako parlare senza avere risposta gettano loro occhiate confuse e diffidenti.

Ichijouji – _Ken_ : si chiama Ken – non fa che scomparire dietro i suoi capelli lisci che gli cadono sul viso quando scrive, e riapparire quando cerca di scorgere l’espressione di lei mentre legge il messaggio che gli ha inviato. Sembra sempre un po’ sull’attenti, come se si aspettasse che, senza preavviso, Miyako possa voltarsi e mollargli un ceffone sulla guancia. Eppure ad ogni risata di Miyako le sue labbra sorridono un po’ di più, appena un po’ alla volta.

Accorgersene la rende un po’ felice.

Forse perché il sorriso, a Ichijouji Ken, dona più del viso serio.

“Ecco, ora che mi stavo abituando a comunicare chattando siamo arrivati a destinazione”, esclama Miyako quando si accorge di essere arrivata di fronte all’entrata della stazione metropolitana che riporterà Ken a Tamachi.

Lui fa un sorriso di scusa. _“Lo so che non sono stato di grande compagnia.”_

“Ti dirò. Non so se tu sia particolarmente bravo dopo anni di pratica, ma è stato molto simile a una conversazione normale”, riflette lei, una mano sotto al mento. “Questo non è un invito a continuare così in eterno, eh! Dovrai pur sbloccarti prima o poi.”

Ken abbassa lo sguardo, e sembra malinconico per qualche motivo.

_“Forse è solo questione di coraggio.”_

“Se è così siamo a cavallo”, gli sorride Miyako incoraggiante. “Non sei tu quello che ha avuto tanto coraggio da lottare per cambiare l’opinione che avevamo di te?”

Gli occhi di Ken volano su di lei, spalancati, scoperti. C’è un lampo di meraviglia e gratitudine al loro interno, talmente intensa e profonda che lei quasi non è capace di gestirla.

_“Non credo che quello fosse coraggio. Penso si trattasse di un bel po’ di faccia tosta”_ , le scrive in fretta. Miyako può scorgere l’emozione nel modo in cui lui muove le dita per digitare.

“Appunto”, commenta lei con il sorriso che si allarga. “Proprio quello che ci vuole.”

Ken la guarda, fa per scrivere, si ferma. Sospira, come per arrendersi, e le sorride.

_“Un giorno ti parlerò”_.

Miyako incontra gli occhi seri e sicuri di Ken, una promessa determinata nascosta tra le labbra serrate. Gli crede.

“Non vedo l’ora che accada”, gli risponde vivacemente.

Ken sorride ancora, poi i suoi occhi si muovono dietro di lei per un istante, e lì si fermano, si spalancano.

“Ken-kun?” Miyako è confusa dal cambiamento d’umore repentino del suo accompagnatore; aggrotta le sopracciglia, segue il suo sguardo, si volta dietro di sé. “Che succede? Cosa stai-”

E poi, di colpo, li vede.

Sono sul marciapiedi di fronte, poco più avanti di loro, seduti su una panchina fianco a fianco. Hikari è raccolta su se stessa, le mani in grembo, il viso stanco. Takeru è chinato verso di lei, le parla concitato, sembra volerla convincere di qualcosa in ogni modo che può. Ma non è la concitazione della rabbia o delle discussioni accese. E’ quella di quando ti senti impotente, perché la persona più importante per te ti taglia fuori dai suoi pensieri.

La gola di Miyako si serra.

Si volta verso Ken, segue nuovamente il suo sguardo, spera in tutti i modi che lui stia guardando altrove. Ma non c’è modo di negare l’evidenza: li ha visti, li ha visti eccome.

E il suo viso sembra un sacco distante, ora.

“Caspita, com’è tardi!” Esclama con finto entusiasmo e tanta, realissima angoscia. “Non dovresti andare? Non ti aspettano a casa?”

Ken non risponde, e continua a guardare la coppia.

Miyako sposta lo sguardo da lui a Takeru e Hikari, il cuore che le batte forte. Non sa cosa fare. Pensa disperatamente a Taichi, a Yamato e Sora, al bel pomeriggio che ha appena trascorso con Ken, al sorriso che è appena sparito dal suo viso, e si chiede perché certe cose succedano sempre nel momento sbagliato e nel posto sbagliato.

Che cosa diamine fanno quei due? Si sono evitati per tutto questo tempo, hanno fatto gli scemi finora, e ora stanno lì a chiacchierare da soli a pochi metri di distanza davanti al ragazzo di Hikari?

Miyako non riesce a capire l’espressione di Ken, o a indovinare cosa stia pensando.

C’è qualcosa che le chiude lo stomaco in una morsa, e non sa nemmeno perché. Fatto sta che non vorrebbe guardare, vorrebbe solo andarsene e scordarsi tutto questo.

Però guarda, immobile accanto a Ken.

Guarda, mentre Takeru sembra aver addolcito i toni, sembra parlarle ancora più preoccupato, ancora più vicino. Hikari gli dice qualcosa a bassa voce, si volta, incontra gli occhi di Takeru, si ferma. Sembra piegarsi, come se l’avessero spezzata.

Le braccia di Takeru le si avvolgono attorno, la stringono dolcemente, e Hikari si abbandona a lui. Anche a distanza si vede benissimo che piange.

Takeru le appoggia il mento sul capo, affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli, i suoi occhi guardano lontano senza vedere altro che dentro di sé. Hikari sembra piccola, un sacco piccola in quell’abbraccio, ma anche lei lo cerca, anche lei lo stringe come fosse l’unico rifugio sicuro in mezzo a un tornado.

Takeru le posa dei baci sul capo, sulla fronte. Il suo viso è turbato, come se avesse finalmente capito qualcosa di fondamentale, ma non scioglie l’abbraccio. Sembra non potere.

Nessuno potrebbe mai fraintendere cosa ci sia tra loro. Nessuno potrebbe mai sperare che quei due possano allontanarsi e continuare la loro vita come hanno sempre fatto.

“Ken-kun, mi dispiace”, si ritrova a dire Miyako, arrendendosi alla realtà dei fatti.

Si arrischia a guardarlo, e scopre che i suoi occhi azzurri sono di nuovo su di lei.

_“Di cosa?”_

“Beh … per Hikari-chan, tu-” Si interrompe, balbetta, non sa come continuare. Come glielo spiega che lei ha tifato per Takeru e Hikari fin da quando li conosce? Come glielo spiega che, guardandoli ora, ha avuto la sensazione che fosse andata come doveva andare, a discapito di Ken?

E’ pur sempre il suo ragazzo. E’ pur sempre un altro Taichi.

Non è giusto che _sia giusto_ _così_ , e che qualcuno debba sempre rimetterci.

“Takeru-kun è la sua anima gemella”, sussurra impotente, scusandosi con gli occhi.

Ken fa un mezzo sorriso.

_“Lo so. Me lo hai fatto capire al concerto.”_

Il senso di colpa di Miyako si acuisce. “Oddio, scusa, io parlo sempre troppo, quella volta mi è sfuggito! Non volevo ferire nessuno, è solo che-”

Ken solleva un dito a mezz’aria, come per chiederle di aspettare. Miyako ammutolisce, mentre lo vede scrivere lentamente, il cuore che le batte all’impazzata.

_“Sapevo che Yagami-san conoscesse già la sua anima gemella, e sapevo che prima o poi questo momento sarebbe arrivato. L’unica cosa che non conoscevo era il suo nome.”_

“Eri innamorato di lei?” Gli chiede precipitosamente, prima che possa impedirselo. E poi si morde la lingua, perché che le è saltato in mente? Lei non vuole saperlo, non vuole in nessun modo …

Ken rimane immobile, le labbra chiuse e un’espressione strana sul viso. Sembra rifletterci un po’ – ma cosa ci sarà mai da riflettere? E’ sì o no, che senso ha non saperlo?

Poi lo vede sospirare, praticamente inudibile, e chinarsi nuovamente sul cellulare.

Invia il messaggio, la guarda, aspetta.

Il messaggio recita: _“Mi dispiacerà non starle più accanto.”_

E basta.

“Ti rendi conto che non rispondi mai alle domande in modo chiaro?” Si lamenta Miyako.

Ken si stringe nelle spalle con aria di scusa.

_“Mi ha fatto piacere incontrarci oggi, Miyako-san. Buon ritorno a casa.”_

Miyako ha appena il tempo di sollevare lo sguardo che Ken comincia a scendere le scale che lo porteranno alla metropolitana.

“Ehi, non andare via così!” Cerca di fermarlo.

Ken si volta, e il suo viso si apre in un sorriso. Sembra malinconico, ma sereno: lei rimane interdetta.

Così, quando lui solleva una mano per salutarla e riprende a camminare, lei non ha neanche il tempo o la forza di ricambiare in tempo.

_Non ha senso._

Miyako si volta ancora verso Takeru e Hikari, verso lo spazio che hanno creato solo per loro.

Lei sarebbe stata distrutta, a osservare quella scena, se avesse amato davvero Takeru o Hikari. Altro che malinconia e dispiacere. Avrebbe pianto, avrebbe fatto la matta, avrebbe mandato all’aria tutto … avrebbe lasciato stare, perché sarebbe stato giusto così.

Però avrebbe fatto male assistere, sicuramente.

Che razza di relazione hanno, lui e Hikari?

E’ così che doveva andare, oppure è semplicemente capitato tutto troppo in fretta, senza avere il tempo di spiegare?

Davvero si può semplicemente prendere atto, e andare avanti con le proprie vite?

Domande, troppe domande. Così tante da potercisi rompere la testa, ma per quanto possa sforzarsi non cambierebbe nulla.

Perché Takeru e Hikari sono ancora lì.

Guardandoli ora, fronte contro fronte, le guance accese e un sorriso consapevole sulle labbra, Miyako può scommettere che i suoi amici stiano sentendo qualcosa, qualcosa di solo loro – qualcosa che dev’essere per forza simile a quello che hanno sentito Sora e Yamato giorni fa.

E allora la colpisce un pensiero, quasi un fulmine che illumina tutto a giorno.

E’ stato quel dolore, il disastro relazionale di questi ultimi giorni tra Taichi, Sora e Yamato, che ha avvicinato Takeru e Hikari, infine. Dopo tanto rincorrersi, e tante pressioni fatte e ignorate, e tante gelosie e tanti non detti, eccoli lì, a mettere da parte tutto e tutti di colpo, apparentemente senza preavviso.

Miyako pensa, dal nulla, che il dolore abbia strani modi di farti crescere.

Forse perché ridimensiona tutto, e ti fa capire cosa stai per perdere, cosa potresti, invece, ottenere se non avessi tanta paura.

Forse è per questo che incontrare la propria anima gemella può farti soffrire tanto?

Forse Ken aveva ragione.

E guardando Takeru e Hikari, nella loro semplice felicità originata dal dolore, Miyako non può fare a meno di sentire il cuore scaldarsi, con la stessa semplicità che scorge nei loro gesti, nei loro sguardi.

Solleva un pollice nella loro direzione, anche se non potranno mai vederla – ed è giusto così.

Sorride.

“Siate più felici che potete, razza di tonti”, sussurra. “E non arrendetevi se le cose si fanno dure.”

Poi si volta, e cammina nella direzione opposta per tornare a casa.

Troverà una strada differente. Quei due ci hanno messo così tanto a trovarsi … il minimo che può fare per loro è lasciarli a loro stessi.

Chissà quante cose avranno da raccontarsi, dopotutto.

***

“Prima o poi dovrai spiegarmi come fai ad avere sempre ragione.”

Iori la guarda, seduto ai piedi del letto con un quaderno di appunti aperto davanti a sé.

“Io non ho sempre ragione, Miyako-san”, ribatte tranquillo. “E’ solo che tutto questo non dipende da me, e neanche da te.”

“Sì, ma io _non sapevo_ che non dipendesse da noi, Iori-kun.” Miyako si issa a sedere sul letto, decidendo che se rimane sdraiata ancora a lungo sul materasso non troverà mai la voglia di essere produttiva; forse non è stata una grande idea decidere di restare a casa sua invece che andare dagli Hida, per una volta. “Tu invece sai sempre quando è il caso di darsi da fare, e quando invece è bene lasciare che il destino faccia il suo corso. Sei un veggente, per caso?”

“Ma no che non sono un veggente”. Iori riprende a sottolineare i suoi appunti distrattamente. “Il criterio è molto semplice: devi aver fiducia nelle persone, perché sanno tirarsi fuori dai guai da sole. E comunque … se si sono comportati così finora avranno avuto i loro buoni motivi.”

“Sì, ma è così difficile restare a guardare se i tuoi amici fanno gli autodistruttivi!” Si lamenta Miyako.

Iori le rivolge una lunga occhiata eloquente.

“Lo so bene.”

“Ehi.” Miyako gli lancia un cuscino, che Iori afferra prontamente prima che possa colpire i suoi appunti, la sua testa o semplicemente il pavimento. “Che cosa vorresti dire? Io non ho passato mesi e mesi a far finta di non avere un’anima gemella, flirtando con chiunque altro o addirittura trovandomi un ragazzo dal nulla invece che provare ad accettare la realtà dei fatti!”

“Miyako-san, stai di nuovo giudicando solo in base alla tua visione delle cose.”

Miyako sbuffa, ributtandosi sul letto a braccia aperte. “Va bene, va bene. Takeru-kun e Hikari-chan avevano e hanno tutto sotto controllo. Sei più contento così?”

“Più o meno. C’è solo una cosa che secondo me non è stata molto corretta da parte loro.” Iori aggrotta le sopracciglia, in quella che è sempre stata, da che lo conosce, la sua espressione da _non è così che ci si comporta_. “Hikari-san e Takeru-san non avevano delle relazioni? Avrebbero dovuto chiudere le loro rispettive storie prima di pensare di costruire qualcosa assieme.”

Miyako fa una smorfia. “Guarda, se parliamo di Mina-chan non credo avesse molte speranze neanche prima”, ribatte. “Avresti dovuto vedere Takeru-kun al concerto dei KoD: a stento ricordava che quella povera sfortunata esistesse … E’ stato davvero pessimo.”

“Non è stato carino da parte sua trattarla in quel modo, se le cose stanno così. Spero solo che lui non l’abbia illusa.”

“Più che altro… è Hikari-chan a sorprendermi”, riflette lei, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto. “Forse mi ero fatta un’idea strampalata fin dal principio, ma pensavo che a Ken-kun ci tenesse.”

Iori si volta di scatto verso di lei. “ _Ken-kun_?”

“Insomma … tutte quelle strette di mano, quei sorrisi complici … non me lo spiego, ok? E neanche il comportamento di Ken-kun quando li ha visti insieme. Avevo capito che fossero innamorati, e invece boh? Tranquilli e sereni. E’ cambiato qualcosa nella logica delle relazioni o sono loro ad essere fuori di testa?”

“Scusa, ma da quando lo chiami _Ken-kun_?” Scandisce Iori, gli occhi spalancati.

Miyako lo guarda senza muoversi dalla sua posizione. “Che vuoi dire? Si chiama così, come altro dovrei chiamarlo?”

Iori sembra aver visto un mostro verde spuntarle dall’orecchio.

“Insomma, che ti prende?” Miyako torna a sollevarsi su un fianco.

“Cosa prende _a te_!” Esclama il ragazzo. “Fino a poco tempo fa neanche riuscivi a fare il suo nome, poi gli hai rivolto un paio di parole al concerto. E poco altro, no? E adesso è _Ken-kun_.”

“Va beh, ma non sono mica una bambina, le cose cambiano”, ribatte vivacemente Miyako, e si sente arrossire sotto lo sguardo indagatorio di Iori. “Piantala di guardarmi come se fossi un detective di fronte a una falsa testimonianza, Iori-kun. Ci ho parlato, è simpatico. Ci sono anche uscita assieme.”

“ _Che cosa_?” Trasecola Iori.

“Ma non in _quel_ senso!” Il rossore sulle guance di Miyako si intensifica. “Nel senso che ci ho parlato! Ci siamo sentiti via mail in questo periodo, lui è stato carino con me, così ho voluto ringraziarlo!”

Iori tace, fissandola a bocca aperta.

“Ma non eri tu quello che diceva che dovevo provare a dimenticare l’ _incidente Ichijouji_?” Miyako apre le braccia esasperata. “Ecco, l’ho fatto! Certo che sei incontentabile, eh.”

“Non ho detto che non avresti dovuto farlo”, risponde Iori. “Sono solo sorpreso, tutto qui.”

“Beh, smetti di essere sorpreso.” Miyako incrocia le braccia al petto. “E’ tutto a posto tra noi, tra parentesi. Credo sia davvero cambiato rispetto ad anni fa. Vuoi vedere che Daisuke per una volta ci abbia visto giusto?”

Iori non sembra molto convinto. “Quindi non hai più dubbi su di lui?”

“No, non direi.” Miyako ci pensa su. “Sembra un’altra persona: ti sta a sentire, ha senso dell’umorismo, ha preso il frappè nonostante faccia ancora freddo… ci si parla bene.”

E poi ride, scuotendo la testa. “Cioè. _Parlare_ si fa per dire.”

“Cioè?” Iori sembra sempre più sconcertato.

“Non mi parla.” Lei solleva le spalle, noncurante. “Non a voce, se non altro. Immaginaci: abbiamo passato un pomeriggio intero con un cellulare davanti agli occhi. Io parlavo e lui scriveva. Gli ho chiesto che follia fosse questa, e lui ha detto che è una cosa che riguarda le anime gemelle, e qualcosa relativo al _trovare il coraggio di parlare_. Vai a capire che significa. Tanto più che continua a dire che vuole conoscermi …”

All’improvviso Iori sembra sbiancare. “Ha detto proprio che c’entrano le anime gemelle? E’ per questo che non vuole parlarti?”

“E’ eccentrico, ma non so perché mi ci trovo a mio agio.” Miyako fa spallucce. “E poi mi ha scritto: _prima o poi ti parlerò_. Solenne, capito? Come fosse poi questo grande evento.”

Eppure, il pensiero che lui lo consideri un grande evento la fa sorridere.

Iori, all’improvviso, è zitto. La fissa, una strana meraviglia negli occhi verdi, e non dice nulla.

“Iori-kun, ti senti bene?” Incalza Miyako, seriamente preoccupata dallo stato d’animo del suo migliore amico. “Sei strano.”

Iori scuote la testa, incredulo, e poi sospira, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

“Le persone sanno tirarsi fuori dai pasticci da sole”, borbotta tra sé.

“Eh?” Miyako aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ma che fai, parli da solo?”

“No, no.” Iori la guarda ancora, poi torna ai suoi appunti, con una bizzarra espressione imperscrutabile. “Miyako-san, sei davvero brava a preoccuparti delle vite degli altri, ma a volte sei totalmente inconsapevole di quel che succede nella tua.”

Miyako ci resta di stucco.

“Ma che significa?” Esclama sconcertata. “Di cosa dovrei essere inconsapevole?”

“Dovremmo studiare, gli esami si avvicinano.”

“Iori-kun, non puoi sentenziare cose sulla mia vita senza spiegarti decentemente! Ora parli, da bravo!”

“Non posso dirtelo io.”

“E chi dovrebbe dirmelo? Non so neanche cosa tu stia farneticando!”

“Dovresti pensarci.”

“Iori-kun, sei cattivo!”

Miyako lo prega, lo supplica, gli tiene il broncio, protesta, cerca di sottrargli l’evidenziatore e ottiene solo un’occhiataccia dal ragazzo più giovane e un silenzio ostinato.

Così è costretta, suo malgrado, ad arrendersi.

Non sa proprio che cosa Iori volesse dire, nonostante continui ad arrovellarcisi in silenzio, ma una cosa la sa per certo.

Iori non sarà un veggente, ma gli piace un sacco far finta di esserlo, accidenti a lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Il primo di marzo Miyako racimola tutti i libri che ha preso in prestito sulle anime gemelle, e li riporta indietro.

Non è che creda sul serio che riportarli un giorno invece che un altro cambi le sue decisioni o il corso della sua vita, ma ha sempre amato le azioni simboliche: in qualche modo cristallizzano il momento e lo fortificano. Così può rievocare ogni volta che vuole cosa ha provato in quel momento e cosa sperava di ottenere, e darsi uno spintone immaginario se dovesse venirle l’idea balzana di mollare tutto.

O forse è solo una fifona, e ha bisogno di uno sprone esterno che le dia la forza di procedere nella direzione che ha scelto. Ma che importanza ha? L’importante è il risultato.

Miyako ha sempre pensato a marzo come al mese della rinascita, dei nuovi inizi, del cambiamento alle porte ma ancora non sbocciato, in attesa come i boccioli dei ciliegi che fioriranno a fine mese. Lei vuole fare lo stesso: rifiorire, in modo diverso.

Così entra in biblioteca, a passo di marcia, e con decisione e senza pensarci posa i libri che non ha mai letto nello scaffale delle anime gemelle. Li guarda, fa un sospiro che le sgonfia il petto, e poi annuisce tra sé, soddisfatta.

“Fate i bravi finché non sono pronta a riprendervi!” Esclama ad alta voce, dando loro un paio di pacche di commiato. La sua esclamazione viene immediatamente seguita da un “ _Sssssh_ ” perentorio e irritato da parte degli ospiti della biblioteca, ma ormai c’è abituata. E comunque, non è con loro che sta parlando.

Non è un addio, pensa tra sé. Non vuole rinunciare alle anime gemelle, né smettere di essere curiosa sul loro funzionamento.

E’ solo che forse c’è altro che può fare, finché aspetta di capirci un po’ di più. Forse deve prima mettere a posto un paio di cose, così da avere in futuro la mente sgombra abbastanza per loro.

Tornerà più agguerrita di prima, lo sa. Più agguerrita e meno ingenua.

Ma, se il primo passo è facile, è il resto che è difficile. Cosa viene dopo?

Miyako scrive un messaggio a Ken, all’uscita dalla biblioteca.

_“Missione biblioteca conclusa! Sto cercando la prossima missione. Idee? Qual è stata la prima cosa che hai fatto quando hai scelto di cambiare?”_

E poi se ne sta lì, incerta, a mordicchiarsi le labbra e a fissare lo schermo. Magari non le risponderà, riflette. Magari è stupido chiedergli una cosa così. Magari penserà che non sa sbrigarsela da sola …

Qualunque cosa lui abbia pensato, la risposta non tarda ad arrivare.

_“Ho parlato con le persone che avevo accanto e ho cercato di conoscerle.”_

Beh, non troppo utile, pensa con una smorfia. Lei parla già tanto, se parlasse di più parlerebbe troppo, e tutti quanti ne uscirebbero rintronati. Magari poteva essere utile per Ken, visto che lui, da quel che ha capito, è un introverso.

Però …

E se questo fosse uno spunto? Parlare di meno, e ascoltare di più?

Miyako non la farebbe melodrammatica come la fa Ken: non pensa affatto di non conoscere i suoi amici … però, ora che ci pensa, questi ultimi giorni le hanno dimostrato che ci sono tante cose che non sa di loro. Non ha mai chiesto a Mimi del campo estivo in cui ha conosciuto Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro e Jyou, il fratello di Shuu; non si è mai interessata alla storia dei genitori di Yamato e Takeru; continua a non sapere proprio niente di Koushiro.

Non le fa molto onore.

Forse concentrarsi troppo sulle anime gemelle non l’ha resa una grande amica.

Forse, prima di dedicarsi alle questioni di cuore, potrebbe dedicarsi ai rapporti interpersonali.

_“Non male, Ichijouji”_ , risponde a Ken. _“Dovrei impiegarti più spesso come mental coach!”_

E, intascando il cellulare, guarda il timido sole che fa capolino da nuvole distratte, e decide che d’ora in poi si cambia registro.

E’ con questa mentalità che si ferma, il giorno dopo, davanti agli armadietti all’ingresso della scuola, per avvicinarsi a una Mina in lacrime davanti all’armadietto di Takeru. Le porge un fazzoletto, cerca di farla ridere con battute terribili, le dice che Takeru è un idiota ma che ci sono mille altri ragazzi che aspettano solo di poterla conoscere, le offre una merendina che ha comprato al _konbini_ poco prima e le dà persino il suo recapito mail per poter chiacchierare nel tempo libero. Mina le sorride tra le lacrime, e quel sorriso grato riempie Miyako di gioia.

E’ davvero così bello essere d’aiuto?

Forse è semplicemente bello uscire dal suo mondo, e poter toccare quello degli altri.

E che ne sa del mondo dei suoi compagni di classe, per esempio? Li ha sempre davanti agli occhi, ma non le è mai venuto in mente di cercare di capire come potessero essere anche fuori dalle mura scolastiche. Così fissa Aoko e un paio di altre sue amiche con un’espressione che loro definiscono, antipaticamente, _inquietante_ , finché non le danno retta abbastanza da ottenere un invito per un cinema e qualche oretta di shopping senza impegno. Loro accolgono la proposta, e l’uscita, in modo entusiastico, ed è divertente, tanto, scoprire che una cosa che ha dato così scontata da scordarsene può essere replicata, regalare bei momenti, farla sentire leggera.

E la sua energia cresce.

Con Iori, invece, sperimenta qualcosa di diverso: si sfida a non parlare mai di anime gemelle. E forse il suo amico d’infanzia, sospettoso, se n’è accorto, forse quelle occhiate di sottecchi che le rivolge vogliono dire che non è stupido e ha capito benissimo che c’è sotto qualcosa, ma la asseconda, e non le fa domande. Quanto a Miyako, scopre due cose importanti da questa piccola sfida con se stessa: primo, che le prime volte è difficile, ma che man mano le viene sempre più naturale frenare la lingua quando sta per pronunciare le parole _anime gemelle_ ; secondo, che Iori ha un sacco di cose da raccontare, cose che magari in altre occasioni andavano un po’ perdute, per colpa del fatto che Miyako non sta zitta un attimo e finisce, senza volerlo, per monopolizzare la discussione. Le racconta di _kendo_ , di quel ragazzo che ride forte e grida ancora più forte durante l’allenamento, di quella ragazza minuta e determinata che vorrebbe tanto essere come lui e che gli chiede sempre consiglio, di quel ragazzone gigante che riesce sempre a concentrarsi, in ogni situazione, tranne quando ha fame. Le racconta delle gare in arrivo, di quanto lui si stia allenando duramente, dei preziosi consigli di suo nonno, da sempre il suo maestro d’elezione, anche ora che Iori ha smesso di allenarsi con lui ed è passato a un _dojo_ comune. Le racconta anche di essere preoccupato per il nonno, di vederlo spesso affaticato, troppo, e per le cose più semplici … Iori sembra improvvisamente più giovane quando ne parla, più spaventato, e Miyako ci rimane male. Non ne sapeva nulla, non si era accorta di nulla.

“A volte mi sembra di dover fare tutto da zero”, dice un pomeriggio come tanti a Ken, seduti sulla spiaggia a bere una bevanda calda. “Cioè, come se dovessi disimparare a fare tutto, per imparare a farlo meglio. Chi lo sapeva che cambiare fosse così difficile?”

Ken la guarda di sottecchi, con un sorriso sulle labbra che è difficile decifrare.

_“Ecco perché la gente di solito non cambia.”_

Tenere il cellulare davanti a sé mentre si sorseggia una lattina è abbastanza impegnativo.

“Sì, ma io non voglio essere _la gente_. Io voglio cambiare per davvero”, si acciglia, imbronciata. “E ce la sto mettendo tutta, ma a volte mi sembra che sia tutto inutile.”

Ken scuote la testa, e la guarda per un lungo istante.

_“Non lo è.”_

“Vorrei che Iori-kun sapesse che io ci sarò sempre per lui”. Miyako giocherella con la sabbia sotto le sue gambe. “E’ vero, sono una lagna, e a volte non mi rendo conto di dire cose inopportune, ma questo non cambia il fatto che mi taglierei un braccio per lui.”

_“Se ci tieni tanto a farglielo capire perché non glielo dici?”_

“Beh, gliel’ho detto.” Miyako sorseggia la sua bevanda. “L’ho anche abbracciato forte e gli ho detto che aiuterò suo nonno, se ha bisogno di qualcosa. E io ho deciso che ne avrà bisogno, perché il signor Hida non può assolutamente star male!”

Ken sorride, mentre scrive la sua risposta.

_“E allora non dovresti preoccuparti. Sa che ci sei.”_

“Dici davvero?” Domanda quasi supplichevole lei.

Ken annuisce, senza guardarla. E Miyako giurerebbe, nonostante i colori rosati del tramonto che danzano sui loro visi, che le guance del ragazzo siano diventate rosse.

_“Non sei affatto una lagna.”_

Le lancia un’occhiata, nota la sua espressione stupefatta e lusingata, e arrossisce ancora più intensamente, e per quel pomeriggio non si sbilancia oltre.

Miyako si ritrova ancora a leggere quel messaggio, a distanza di giorni. Non sa perché, ma la rende felice. La spinge a lottare con più energia di prima.

E poi, un giorno come un altro, la porta del _konbini_ Inoue si apre mentre Miyako sta aiutando sua madre alla cassa, ed entrano Takeru e Hikari, due sorrisi luminosi e speculari sulle labbra e le mani, stranamente eppure ovviamente, intrecciate.

La visione è così sconcertante che Miyako li fissa per lunghi istanti a bocca aperta, senza riuscire a dire niente.

Hikari solleva lo sguardo su Takeru, divertita. “Te l’avevo detto che avrebbe reagito così.”

“ _Voi_!” Strilla Miyako alla fine, indicandoli col dito.

“Ho un senso di déjà-vu”, ride Takeru. “Anche se tempo fa ce l’avevi solo con me. Neanche questo va bene?”

Solleva le loro mani intrecciate perché Miyako possa vederle, e il suo sorriso si amplia. Hikari arrossisce, timida e felice.

E’ un quadro troppo bello perché Miyako possa mantenersi seria ancora per molto.

“Questo _va benissimo_! Ma vi sembra questo il modo di annunciare il fatto che state insieme?” Continua Miyako, cercando in ogni modo di nascondere il sorriso che le sta nascendo, suo malgrado, sulle labbra. “Cos’è, adesso siete diventati anche plateali? Che faccia tosta!”

“Scusaci”, si stringe semplicemente nelle spalle Hikari. “Abbiamo pensato non ci fosse modo migliore per dirtelo.”

E poi la fissano, l’espressione più innocente del mondo in viso.

Miyako non ce la fa più: molla tutto e corre a stringerli nell’abbraccio più stretto del mondo.

“Sono così felice per voi!”, esclama sinceramente. “Non avete idea di quanto sembriate radiosi insieme!”

“Ci abbiamo messo un po’, ma alla fine … pare avessi ragione tu, Miyako-san”, dice Takeru una volta sciolto l’abbraccio. “Era l’unica cosa sensata potessimo fare. In fondo ci stavamo solo prendendo in giro.”

“Mica prendevate in giro solo voi stessi”, le scappa senza pensarci.

I due la guardano di colpo, e Miyako si morderebbe la lingua, ma ormai è tardi, no? Può solo proseguire su questa strada.

“Beh”, tenta, un sorriso esitante sulle labbra, “Ammetterete che avete lasciato almeno un paio di cuori infranti dietro di voi … effetti collaterali dell’aver aspettato troppo!”

Miyako si sorprende a sentire come suona la sua voce; si sorprende a sentire un sapore strano in fondo alla gola. Quando per la prima volta ha sentito che Hikari e Takeru avevano deciso di cercare altrove quello che potevano trovare l’uno nell’altra avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per vederli assieme, sereni e innamorati … invece eccola lì, a pensare al viso di Ken quando aveva visto la sua ragazza cadere tra le braccia della sua anima gemella. Per qualche motivo, quel pensiero la disturba.

Lui non sembrava sconvolto, o particolarmente addolorato, eppure …

_Eppure perché Hikari-chan gli ha fatto questo?_

“Hai ragione”, risponde piano Hikari.

Miyako la guarda. La sua amica non sembra turbata, sorpresa, o arrabbiata: sembra calma, come se avesse già pensato a tutto. Sembra anche un po’ triste, e i suoi occhi castani sembrano chiederle, per qualche motivo, perdono.

“Il nostro comportamento ha avuto conseguenze che non avrebbe dovuto avere”, continua. “Lo sappiamo benissimo: siamo stati egoisti.”

“Però non possiamo cambiare il passato”, continua Takeru, stringendo appena la mano di Hikari. “Possiamo solo prendere atto di una cosa: io e Hikari-chan siamo fortunati ad essere anime gemelle. Non tutti hanno avuto questa fortuna.”

I loro volti si adombrano, e Miyako sa che stanno pensando ai loro fratelli.

“Invece noi andiamo d’accordo, e non riusciamo a smettere di orbitarci attorno”, riprende Takeru, e c’è una dolcezza improvvisa nelle sue parole. “Sono cose per cui vale la pena provarci, ecco.”

Si guardano, si sorridono, e non servono altre spiegazioni.

“Certo che sono proprio una rompiscatole”, ride Miyako imbarazzata, e giocherella con una ciocca di capelli. “Non datemi retta! Non dovete rendere conto a me. Anzi, sapete cosa? Io penso davvero che voi siate coraggiosissimi.”

Takeru e Hikari la guardano, sorpresi.

“Non fate quelle facce! Dico sul serio. Certo, voi eravate destinati a stare insieme e il destino aiuta sempre in qualche modo, ma … la scelta di buttarvi è vostra. Ecco cosa penso. Sono felicissima che i miei amici abbiano smesso di essere fifoni e si siano dati una mossa!”

Miyako sorride loro, incoraggiante, e la neo coppietta si illumina. Sembrano avere un’energia interna che li accende costantemente dall’interno, ed è quasi sdolcinato a vedersi.

Lei non vorrebbe niente di meno per sé.

“Ma perché anche quando fai il tifo per noi sembri insultarci?”, sorride Takeru, e Miyako gli fa una linguaccia.

“Non devi preoccuparti, Miyako-san”, aggiunge Hikari. “Io e Ichijouji-kun abbiamo parlato molto, e non c’è niente di irrisolto tra noi.”

La guarda dritto in faccia, e improvvisamente Miyako si sente lo stomaco congelato.

Oh, pensa di colpo. Ha parlato con Ken.

Cosa le ha detto lui? Le ha detto che si scrivono mail, che ogni tanto si vedono di persona? E in che termini potrebbe averglielo detto, che parole può aver usato?

Ma magari neanche gliel’ha detto, dai.

E anche se fosse, che problema ci sarebbe?

… Hikari era la sua ragazza però. Non ci ha pensato, quando ha deciso di invitarlo a prendere quel frappè.

Perché ci pensa solo adesso?

Santo cielo, perché Hikari la sta guardando in quel modo?

“Non sono preoccupata!” Dice in fretta con un sorriso esagerato, e si chiede cosa faccia normalmente con i muscoli del viso, quando il suo cervello non va in corto circuito. “Cioè, mi fa molto piacere che non ci siano rancori o cose simili. Siete rimasti amici? Voglio dire, _diventati_ amici – come si dice in questi casi? Oh, lascia stare, non so quello che dico.”

Hikari ride. Miyako si prenderebbe a sberle.

“Sarà meglio che andiamo”, dice Takeru a un tratto, guardandosi alle spalle. “Mi sa che ti stiamo intralciando sul lavoro: il _konbini_ si sta affollando.”

“Oh, scusaci!” Hikari, mortificata, fa un passo indietro, manifestando la sua intenzione di seguire l’invito di Takeru. “Tanto ci vediamo a scuola, avremo un sacco di tempo per parlare.”

“Ah … sì, certo, ovvio …” Balbetta Miyako un po’ interdetta.

“Allora a presto!” Dice Takeru sollevando la mano libera. Hikari le sorride, ed entrambi si voltano per andarsene.

E potrebbe finire così, sarebbe facile e indolore. Non c’è nulla che Miyako debba aggiungere per giustificarsi, giusto? Lei non voleva fare niente di male.

E Hikari adesso non è forse felice con Takeru? Non ha forse detto che _non c’è niente di irrisolto?_ Non c’è più niente tra lei e Ken, no?

Potrebbe lasciar perdere.

“Io e Ken-kun ci stiamo sentendo.”

E invece parla.

Takeru e Hikari si voltano ancora.

Il viso di Miyako sembra incandescente, ma lei non abbassa lo sguardo. Deglutisce, e guarda Hikari -solo lei, nessun altro.

“Come amici, eh.” Ci tiene ad aggiungere. “Non c’è niente tra noi, giusto per essere chiari, anche se in effetti l’ho detto proprio male … non pensare cose strane, Hikari-chan. Però volevo dirtelo, perché detesto mentirti. Va bene per te? Se ti dà fastidio ti giuro che-”

“Che bella notizia”, la interrompe Hikari, il sorriso più dolce del mondo.

Miyako trasecola. “Co- davvero?”

Ok, non ha proprio idea di cosa stia succedendo, è ufficiale.

Hikari non sembra affatto arrabbiata, sconvolta o dispiaciuta. Miyako aveva creduto –sperato? – che, ora che è più sincera con se stessa e gli altri, Hikari sarebbe diventata più comprensibile all’esterno … e invece no, è più misteriosa che mai. Accidenti.

“Certo!” Il sorriso di Hikari si amplia. “Sono davvero contenta per voi.”

“Ma … _voi_? Ma cosa-”

“Stai tranquilla.”

Non le lascia aggiungere altro. Getta uno sguardo significativo a un super interdetto Takeru, scuote la testa come a dirgli _dopo_ , e con un ultimo sorriso gentile Hikari si porta via il suo ragazzo, lasciando Miyako sola con la sua cassa e il suo cuore martellante nelle orecchie.

_Tutto qui._

Nessun cataclisma, nessuna espressione amareggiata, nessuna richiesta di spiegazioni. Niente.

La sua testa è ancora sulle sue spalle, a quanto sembra.

_Certo che ho proprio amici strambi, eh._

Non sa cosa abbia capito Hikari, o per quale motivo stesse sorridendo in quel modo. Forse è solo molto felice perché, all’uscita del _konbini_ , può tranquillamente salire sulle punte e scoccare un bacio sulle labbra a un Takeru che sembra non capirci più niente. Forse la gioia ti mette addosso un paio di occhiali variopinti e quelle lenti colorate ti trasfigurano il mondo, e basta.

Deve essere così.

Però …

Non è buffo quanto siano cambiate le cose?

Non è forse partito tutto da Hikari e dalla sua confessione di avere una storia con Ichijouji Ken?

Com’è successo che sia Miyako, ora, a confessare a Hikari un rapporto speciale con lui e sperare che sia lei a non prendersela?

***

E’ vero che qualche volta Miyako fa cose senza pensarci, perché le sembra perfettamente normale sul momento, salvo poi rendersi conto che quel qualcosa normale non lo è, non così tanto, o che quantomeno la vita avrebbe potuto prendere una piega totalmente diversa se lei, in date circostanze, avesse pensato che potessero esserci soluzioni diverse da quelle che ha intrapreso.

E’ più o meno quello che è successo con Ken. Prima che Hikari si presentasse al _konbini_ Inoue, lei non ci aveva affatto pensato su.

Cioè. A lui pensa spesso, a dirla tutta. Quello a cui non aveva pensato era che scrivergli, eleggerlo a strambo amico silenzioso e consigliere senza conoscerlo più di tanto, potesse essere sospetto o inopportuno.

Ichijouji Ken è qualcosa che le è più o meno capitata, non saprebbe spiegarlo meglio di così. Ma ora che ha scoperto com’è parlare con lui, non ha dubbi che si tratti di qualcosa di bello.

Non è stato difficile passare dalle mail al desiderio di vedersi di persona: a un certo punto, Miyako non saprebbe dire come, hanno cominciato a scriversi ogni giorno, tanto che una volta si è sorpresa a rendersi conto che lei non iniziava neanche più i messaggi giornalieri con un Buongiorno o Buonasera, o neanche con un Ciao.

_“Ti giuro che non lo faccio apposta!”_ Gli aveva scritto, ridendo di sé. _“E non sono così maleducata come sembro. E’ solo che è come se la mia conversazione con te non finisse mai.”_

Lui le aveva risposto diversi minuti dopo.

_“E’ la prima volta che ho una_ conversazione che non finisce mai _con qualcuno. Non sei maleducata … e se lo sei, lo sono anche io, perché non ci avevo fatto caso. Mi sembrava perfettamente normale riprendere da dove ci eravamo lasciati.”_

Da lì è venuto tutto da sé.

Ci sono tante cose che ha scoperto su Ichijouji Ken, nonostante lo frequenti da così poco. Innanzitutto, che è una persona particolare. E’ riservato e riflessivo, ma gli piacciono le sfide, ed è molto curioso. Ha senso dell’umorismo, eppure non si mette in mostra, e spesso il soggetto che più ridicolizza è sé stesso. E’ un ottimo ascoltatore, ma conosce un sacco di cose e gli piace discutere di argomenti diversi, dai più seri ai più bislacchi.

Senza esagerare, sono passati dalle marche di biscotti preferiti alla guerra, e dai cambiamenti climatici alle cose più stupide a cui credevano quando erano piccoli.

Con Ken non c’è bisogno di imporsi di non parlare di anime gemelle: se ne parlano va bene, anche se non accade troppo di frequente. Miyako non sa perché con lui sia diverso, ma i paletti e i confini non si sposano bene con il loro tipo di rapporto. Ed è strano, visto e considerato che Ken ancora non le rivolge la parola. A quanto pare, non sentire mai la voce di qualcuno non limita la tua sensazione di sentirti a tuo agio tanto da essere te stessa.

Con Ken Miyako riesce persino a parlare dei suoi genitori.

“Ho detto loro che non voglio lavorare al _konbini_ da grande”, gli rivela un giorno mentre passeggiano per Shibuya. “Mi sentivo un sacco in colpa, tanto che mi tremavano tutte le gambe, pensa un po’. Però loro mi hanno sorpreso. _Miyako-chan, ma cosa ti salta in mente? Tu sei brava a studiare, non abbiamo mai pensato di lasciare il_ konbini _a te: ci sono i tuoi fratelli. Tu vorresti fare l’università, vero?_ Mi credi se ti dico che ero sconvolta? In tutti questi anni ho creduto che non sapessero nulla di me, e invece sapevano che avrei voluto fare l’università persino prima di me!”

Ken si sorprende un sacco. _“Non pensavo che anche tu avessi problemi così.”_

“Sì, a quanto pare sono la regina dell’incoerenza: parlo con tutti meno che con la mia famiglia, è ridicolo. Ma tutto questo cambierà.” Poi Miyako lo guarda, e realizza. “Ma… hai detto _anche tu?_ ”

Il sorriso di Ken è a un tratto molto amaro, e i suoi occhi troppo assenti.

_“Hai dimenticato che sono scappato di casa quando avevo dodici anni?”_

Leggere quelle parole sul display del cellulare la fa un po’ sobbalzare. “No, non l’ho dimenticato, però …” Balbetta, e per un attimo non sa che dire. Il pianto disperato della signora Ichijouji le risuona ancora nelle orecchie, e non sa collegare quel ricordo al viso serio e amaro di Ken. “Hai risolto con loro, vero? Adesso vi parlate?”

_“A volte è ancora difficile dire loro quello che penso_ ”, scrive lentamente Ken. _“Ma va sempre meglio. Per lo meno adesso sanno quello che contano per me.”_

“E’ un’ottima notizia!” Sospira sollevata Miyako. “Devono volerti davvero bene.”

Ken sorride appena. _“Non sono il figlio che meriterebbero, ma farò del mio meglio. Non sarò mai come Osamu, ma non voglio che questo sia un problema.”_

“Osamu?” Miyako si ferma, e questa volta è lei a essere sorpresa. “Aspetta, hai un fratello?! Come facevo a non saperlo? Tempo fa sapevo tutto di te!”

_“Perché è morto.”_

Il gelo la colpisce a tradimento prima ancora che il suo cervello abbia correttamente processato il messaggio.

Miyako lo guarda, Ken fa lo stesso. E’ serio, e un po’ dolente. Non è l’espressione di un idiota che dice bugie tanto gravi giusto per fare lo spiritoso.

“Come, _morto_?” Sussurra incredula.

_“E’ stato investito da un’auto. E’ successo molto tempo fa.”_

Miyako non riesce a trovare niente da dire: di colpo sembra tutto incredibilmente futile. Cosa c’è di paragonabile alla morte di un fratello? Ha davvero importanza che sia successo tanto tempo fa?

“E tu che mi hai fatto parlare di scemenze finora”, dice senza fiato, e si sente addolorata. “Mi sento così stupida ora. Non potevi avvertirmi? Mi sono lamentata un sacco di volte dei miei fratelli …”

Ken scuote la testa in modo deciso.

_“Tutti hanno problemi, e non credo che le persone debbano smettere di considerarli importanti solo perché qualcun altro ha_ avuto di peggio _. Non preoccuparti. Come ti ho detto, è una storia vecchia.”_

“Però mi dispiace tanto”, dice con un filo di voce Miyako.

Lui le sorride, e le strane ombre sul suo viso sembrano un po’ assottigliarsi.

Quel giorno lei non gli chiede più nulla, e dopo quella confessione lui cambia decisamente argomento, come se non volesse parlarne. Da quel giorno Miyako capisce anche un’altra cosa di Ken: ci dev’essere per forza un motivo molto valido per cui questo ragazzo, tre anni fa, era un bullo arrogante della peggior specie. Ne aveva avuto il sentore, dopo quella maledetta partita e tutto il resto, ma non ci aveva mai seriamente pensato. Magari era solo molto sofferente. Magari lo è ancora.

Ci sono tante cose che non sa di Ichijouji Ken.

Però conosce le minuzie, questo sì.

Conosce l’espressione che fa quando sta per scriverle una battuta, perché le sue labbra tendono verso l’alto, qualunque cosa lui faccia per mascherarlo. Conosce la sua voce quando ride – lo ha fatto ridere di gusto una volta: il suo viso era acceso, le sue guance anche. Lei gli ha detto d’istinto che quando ride è davvero carino, e questo lo ha mandato in corto circuito per qualche minuto.

Riesce a riconoscere quando non è sicuro di quel che dice, perché ci mette tanto tempo a inviarle un messaggio, tanto che a volte Miyako si sporge verso la sua spalla per sbirciare, e lui le scrive, timidissimo, _Non essere impaziente_.

Sa che a volte i suoi occhi diventano così trasparenti che può quasi sbirciargli l’anima, e quando lui la guarda Miyako si illude che sia lui a permetterglielo, perché si fida di lei. Lo sa, dopotutto: lui non è così con tutti.

Sa anche che Ken è molto bravo nello studio, ma che, a dispetto di quel che credeva lei, non conosce la soluzione di alcuni quesiti matematici su cui Miyako si stava preparando un giorno in cui sono andati assieme in biblioteca.

“Pensavo che, essendo un genio, magari fossi a un livello più avanzato di conoscenze rispetto alla tua età! Allora i giornalisti esageravano?” Gli chiede, sinceramente sorpresa e con nessun intento derisorio. Vuole solo sapere.

_“Sicuramente esageravano”_ , risponde Ken, accigliato e anche un po’ mortificato. _“Però è vero che tempo fa non facevo altro che studiare. Volevo essere un genio. Ora voglio essere solo Ken.”_

E quella risposta le piace un sacco.

A volte pensa che loro due siano simili, in qualche modo, anche se il loro carattere è praticamente agli antipodi. Sembrano entrambi non sapere come si legge una bussola in un mondo di marinai. Certe volte Miyako scherza, e gli dice “Siamo proprio due disagiati allo sbaraglio”: Ken scuote la testa, scrive _“Evviva”_ , e poi sorride. Perché lo sa che non è un problema per nessuno dei due.

E questo è rassicurante.

Miyako riflette su tutto questo, quando torna a casa e può buttarsi, stanca morta, sul letto. Ci riflette attentamente, scrutando il soffitto come se avesse la risposta a tutti i suoi problemi.

E poi capisce che, se a Hikari fosse dispiaciuto che lei e Ken avessero creato questa specie di strambo rapporto inclassificabile ma prezioso, Miyako si sarebbe certamente scusata, e avrebbe promesso solennemente – per poi rispettare sul serio la parola data, che diamine, ci tiene a queste cose, e ci tiene alla sua amicizia con Hikari – di evitare per quanto possibile di restare da sola con lui. Avrebbe cercato di frequentarlo comunque, certo, perché lui le piace come persona e le piace quello che sta succedendo tra loro, ma lo avrebbe fatto coinvolgendo Daisuke, per esempio, oppure qualcun altro dei suoi amici, onde evitare fraintendimenti.

Però le sarebbe dispiaciuto un sacco.

Perché lui la fa stare bene, in modi che per il momento Miyako neanche capisce del tutto, e rinunciare anche solo a una piccola parte di questo benessere le sarebbe sembrato qualcosa di infinitamente triste.

***

Per la fine degli esami Hikari decide di far felice il povero Daisuke sofferente, e di organizzare un pomeriggio tutti insieme a casa Yagami.

E’ una specie di evento epocale, anche se ci scommette che Hikari non avesse la minima intenzione di renderlo tale. Tanto per cominciare, è la prima volta che Takeru e Hikari si presentano a una riunione del gruppo come coppia, e questo senza dubbio modifica tutti gli equilibri in modi sconcertanti; seconda cosa, alla stessa riunione è invitato anche Ken, che, se avranno tutti un po’ di fortuna, non cercherà in nessun modo di accoltellare la legittima anima gemella della sua ex ragazza.

Terza cosa, è la prima volta che Taichi vede Takeru dopo il disastro Sora e Yamato, ma per fortuna lui non trascorrerà direttamente tempo con loro: di solito non lo fa, anche se si affaccia qualche volta per chiacchierare o per mangiucchiare qualcosa assieme. In più, oggi ha compagnia anche lui.

E andrebbe benissimo, ovviamente … se solo la suddetta compagnia, la stessa che le apre la porta quando Miyako si presenta a casa Yagami, non fosse Koushiro.

“Ah”, dice lui aggrappato alla maniglia, molto sorpreso.

“Koushiro-san!” Esclama lei, ancora più sorpresa.

E poi si fissano come due stoccafissi senza aprire bocca.

“Perché sei tu ad aprire la porta di casa?” Chiede poi Miyako, cercando goffamente di rompere il ghiaccio.

“Stavo aspettando – lascia stare, non importa. Taichi-san non poteva aprire”, spiega Koushiro, e si sposta su un lato per farla entrare. “Stava aiutando Hikari-san a organizzare gli snack.”

“Chi è che stavi aspettando?” Indaga Miyako.

Koushiro svia decisamente l’argomento.

“E’ un po’ che non ho tue notizie”, le dice, e i suoi occhi neri sono confusi.

Ed ecco lì il tanto atteso tuffo delle viscere. Miyako incassa il colpo.

Tipico di Koushiro. Non ci ha messo troppo a tirar fuori l’Argomento Scomodo.

La verità è che lei è attivamente sparita dal suo radar, altro che _non dare sue notizie_. Non se la sentiva proprio di affrontarlo, nonostante tutti i suoi buoni propositi e tutte le cose che sta facendo per cercare di vivere meglio la sua vita: Koushiro rimaneva qualcosa da evitare, fisicamente e mentalmente.

Povero Koushiro. Non se lo merita per niente.

E non si merita neanche il fatto che ora, a dispetto di tutto e del fatto che Miyako si senta terribilmente in colpa, non sia cambiato nulla: lei vuole ancora scappare via da lui.

“Questo è perché stai parlando con una Nuova Miyako!” Annuncia a voce alta, cercando di apparire disinvolta –senza troppi risultati, sospetta. Non può fare a meno di sbirciare verso la camera di Hikari, con la speranza di essere salvata da qualcuno, in qualunque modo. “Vorrei tanto spiegarti, ma mi sa che sono in ritardo e mi aspettano di là … Che ne dici se ne parliamo la prossima volta?”

Sembra una scusa plausibile, no?

_Fa’ che se la beva, ti prego._

Koushiro _non_ se la beve. Le sue sopracciglia scattano verso il basso.

“Miyako-kun, non capisco cosa stia succedendo”, esclama, e sembra esasperato. Il senso di colpa di Miyako si acuisce un altro po’. “Tempo fa mi scrivevi quasi ogni giorno, ora sembra che tu non abbia alcuna voglia di rivolgermi la parola. Come cambiamento non è un po’ troppo drastico? Credo che dovresti come minimo spiegarmi cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea in modo repentino …”

“Ora _dovrei_ spiegarti, eh?” Risponde Miyako, colta sul vivo. “Curioso! Ti ho chiesto mille volte spiegazioni sulle tue Parole, ma quelle non meritavo di conoscerle, giusto?”

Koushiro ammutolisce, e lascia ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

Miyako maledice di nuovo la sua boccaccia larga, e strizza gli occhi.

“Senti”, ritenta stancamente. “Non ha senso parlarti così, non ce l’ho con te.”

Koushiro la guarda scettico. “Davvero?”

“No, ok, un pochino sì.” Ritratta Miyako. “Ma davvero, solo un pochino. Non ha a che vedere strettamente con te: è solo tutto complicato. C’è un motivo se non sono riuscita a parlarti in questo-”

“Miyako!”

La salvezza in cui poco prima aveva sperato si concretizza nella voce esasperata di Daisuke, e i due sobbalzano entrambi, per poi voltarsi nella direzione della porta della stanza di Hikari.

Di Daisuke è visibile solo la testa arruffata e metà volto: si dev’essere sporto quel tanto che basta per far sentire la sua presenza anche a distanza. “Si può sapere che fai lì impalata? Qui stiamo aspettando te, sai!”

“Ma cosa vuoi? Sono appena arrivata, dammi almeno il tempo di togliermi le scarpe!” Gli risponde Miyako a tono.

“Poi non lamentarti se i salatini finiscono!” Ribatte Daisuke, e la sua testa torna a scomparire nella stanza.

Miyako sbuffa. “Il solito maleducato.”

“Forse è davvero meglio rimandare questa discussione.”

Lei volta nuovamente, e scopre che Koushiro la sta guardando, una strana espressione pensierosa sul viso.

E improvvisamente Miyako è invasa dalla quantità dei non detti tra loro due.

Le piaceva un sacco parlare con lui, prima. Non vedeva l’ora di raccontargli i suoi progressi e sperare nella sua approvazione, o di sentirsi simile a lui, in qualche maniera. Solo anticipare col pensiero il momento in cui sarebbero stati assieme la faceva sentire piena di energia, su una specie di montagna russa psichedelica.

E’ triste pensarci ora.

“Io voglio davvero parlare con te”, gli dice, ed è quasi una supplica. “Voglio riuscire a spiegarti tutto.”

“Sì”, annuisce Koushiro grave. “Anche io.”

Miyako sgrana gli occhi, sorpresa.

Ma Koushiro non le dice altro: si volta, come se non la vedesse più, e sparisce nel corridoio, probabilmente raggiungendo Taichi in una qualche stanza della casa.

Miyako sospira, ascoltando il suo cuore che, non sa quando, ha preso a batterle a ritmo irregolare nel petto. Si china a togliersi le scarpe, nelle orecchie le chiacchiere scomposte e vivaci dei suoi amici che la aspettano in camera.

Una Nuova Miyako, eh?

Non è che sta prendendo un granchio, ed è sempre la stessa con comportamenti diversi?

“Miyako-san! Ben arrivata”, la accoglie la voce vivace di Hikari, e Miyako solleva il capo. La sua amica ha una ciotola di patatine tra le mani, e sorride con tutta l’anima. “Dai, vieni. Sono tutti di là.”

E lei non può fare a meno di obbedire.

La stanza è piena di alcune delle sue persone preferite, e Miyako è felice di essere accolta dalla sensazione di familiarità e serenità che i suoi amici naturalmente emanano. La salutano, le fanno posto, le offrono una bevanda gassata. Stanno parlando degli ultimi strascichi degli esami appena conclusi, come a volersi liberare delle loro ultime scorie prima di potersi dedicare a un po’ di meritato riposo e divertimento.

“Non sono per niente sicuro delle ultime tre domande del mio compito”, si sta lamentando Iori, decisamente preoccupato. “Non ho ancora avuto modo di verificarle, ma spero di non averle sbagliate.”

“Solo delle ultime tre?” Risponde Daisuke sinceramente incredulo. “Se dovessi mettermi a pensare a tutte le risposte su cui non sono sicuro …!”

“Daisuke-san, devi impegnarti di più”, lo rimprovera Iori. Daisuke scrolla le spalle, rubando una patatina dalla ciotola che Hikari ha portato dalla cucina.

“Spezzo una lancia in favore di Daisuke-kun”, interviene Takeru. “Questa volta non ero troppo concentrato nemmeno io.”

Hikari si siede accanto a lui, e Takeru si illumina. Le cinge le spalle con un braccio, e si rivolge a loro. “Hikari-chan è seduta al banco accanto al mio, dopotutto”, si giustifica, senza sembrare neanche un po’ contrito.

Hikari lo guarda, l’innocenza fatta persona. “Scusami, non ti ho fatto concentrare? Sono stata troppo rumorosa?” Gli dice, mortificata.

Takeru sembra interdetto. “No, intendevo – era in senso buono, cioè che tu-”

Miyako sogghigna. “Ti è andata male, Takeru-kun. Lei non si è distratta standoti accanto, al contrario tuo”, insinua.

Takeru porta una mano al petto, tragico, come se lo avessero ferito. Hikari guarda entrambi sempre più mortificata, senza capire.

“Dai, ragazzi, volete smetterla?” Si lagna Daisuke con una smorfia. “Tutto questo mi ricorda che ancora non ho una ragazza.”

“Il prossimo sarai tu, Daisuke-kun”, gli risponde dolcemente Hikari.

La smorfia di Daisuke si accentua. “Hikari-chan, non dirmi così proprio _tu_!”

Ridono tutti, e per un attimo tutto sembra leggero, spensierato, felice.

Poi Miyako si volta, e incontra gli occhi blu di Ken, seduto accanto a lei.

Non ha fatto apposta a sederglisi accanto: è semplicemente successo, senza pensarci, ma col senno di poi ne è molto felice. Così può parlargli senza attirare troppo l’attenzione, anche perché si è appena resa conto di aver fatto una gaffe tremenda.

“Ehi, scusa”, gli sorride, imbarazzata. “Stiamo esagerando con Hikari-chan? Sei così silenzioso e discreto che non è facile ricordarci di non essere stupidi. Se vuoi li faccio smettere!”

Ken sembra un po’ rigido, seduto sul pavimento, ma non sembra arrabbiato. Scuote appena la testa, e la osserva per un tempo che sembra interminabile. Miyako non sa cosa stia cercando.

“Tutto ok?” Gli chiede. “Onestamente. Lo sai che ci tengo a te.”

Ken diventa improvvisamente scarlatto, e Miyako lo trova così adorabile mentre china di colpo la testa per cercare il cellulare che non può che sorridere.

_“Non sono turbato per loro due, non preoccuparti. Sono felice per loro. Sembrano star bene … no?”_

Miyako aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ken-kun, vuoi costringermi a dire cose di cui potrei pentirmi?”

_“Non pentirti, ti ripeto che non è un problema.”_

“Ok, d’accordo.” Miyako guarda verso Takeru e Hikari, ancora abbracciati mentre parlano serenamente con gli altri, e il suo sorriso si amplia senza che lei possa farci nulla. “Sembrano stare più che bene.”

_“Mi fa piacere.”_

“Ma dici davvero?” Miyako lo guarda con sospetto. “E allora perché sembri seduto sulle uova?”

Ken si muove un po’ a disagio, probabilmente nel tentativo di sciogliersi.

_“Mi chiedevo se stessi bene tu.”_

Il messaggio la lascia interdetta. “Io?”

Ken la guarda, e sembra improvvisamente guardingo. Poi sparisce tra i capelli scuri mentre digita un breve messaggio.

_“Izumi-san.”_

Miyako sussulta. Ken la guarda, e non aggiunge altro. Sembra starla aspettando.

“Ah”, gli dice, un sorriso esitante. “Mi hai sentito parlare con lui di là?”

Ken ha un’espressione esitante, come se stesse lottando contro qualcosa. Tira un respiro profondo, riprende il telefono, cancella più volte quello che sta scrivendo.

“Sei preoccupato per me?” Capisce di colpo Miyako. Ken china maggiormente la testa sul telefono, e si blocca. “Tranquillo, non stavamo litigando. Mi sono solo ricordata che sono una fifona, tutto qui.”

Ken la guarda di sottecchi.

“E’ un po’ lungo da spiegare”, ride lei, e agita una mano davanti a sé. “Lasciamoci queste amarezze alle spalle! Piuttosto, sono andati bene gli esami? Io devo dire di essere abbastanza sicura di quello che ho scritto!”

Ken non sembra per nulla convinto.

Miyako si rende conto improvvisamente che Iori li sta guardando fisso, dall’altra parte della stanza. Gli lancia un’occhiata interrogativa, ma lui si limita a guardare altrove. Chi lo capisce è bravo.

Dall’ingresso si sente improvvisamente il suono di un campanello suonare.

“Ma chi altro deve arrivare?” Domanda Miyako a voce alta, e d’un tratto ripensa a Koushiro che va ad aprire la porta rimanendo sorpreso. “Non siamo già tutti?”

“In teoria”, si acciglia Iori, e si volta a guardare la padrona di casa.

Hikari sorride ampiamente, e sembra più misteriosa che mai.

“Ok, cosa sta succedendo?” Domanda Takeru spiazzato.

Ken osserva la porta con curiosità.

Dal corridoio si sentono passi, sussurri concitati, qualcuno che zittisce qualcun altro. Miyako è sempre più confusa, e guarda gli altri senza capire.

I passi si avvicinano alla loro stanza, si fermano. Altri sussurri.

Poi qualcuno bussa un paio di volte, e apre la porta.

Sulla soglia c’è Taichi, un sorriso entusiasta e uno sguardo d’intesa con Hikari. Dietro di lui Koushiro, che sembra stia ostruendo la visuale di proposito.

“Si può?” Dice Taichi. “C’è qualcuno che vorrebbe farvi un saluto.”

“Insomma, cos’è tutto questo mistero? Non lasciateci sulle spine, tutti quanti!” Si lamenta Miyako impaziente, cercando di sbirciare allungando il collo.

Taichi alza le mani. “Come volete.” E, uno sguardo a Koushiro, fanno entrambi un passo indietro.

“ _Hello!_ ”

Miyako avverte un tuffo al cuore.

Dalla soglia compaiono due persone: una ragazza dai lisci capelli castani e un ragazzo biondo dagli occhi azzurri che la accompagna.

La ragazza sorride, il sorriso più luminoso del mondo, e solleva una mano piena di bracciali tintinnanti. “Vi sono mancata?”

“Mimi- _neechan_!”

Miyako si alza e corre ad abbracciarla stretta, felice come non mai. Mimi ride, e la stringe a sua volta.

“Sorpresa riuscita!” Si complimenta con se stessa, molto soddisfatta.

Dietro di lei Michael, il suo ragazzo e la sua anima gemella, solleva un pollice in segno di vittoria, e la stanza si riempie di esclamazioni di gioia e saluti entusiasti.

***

“Era un secolo che volevo venire a trovarvi, ma non riuscivo mai a trovare il momento adatto! Quando potevo io eravate impegnati voi, e così via.”

Mimi è seduta in mezzo a loro, e sembra totalmente a suo agio a dirigere e a stare al centro della conversazione. E’ una sua qualità incredibile: la semplicità con la quale sa comportarsi come una principessa senza per questo risultare antipatica.

Miyako ha sempre adorato quell’aspetto di lei.

Ma chi vuole ingannare? Miyako ha sempre adorato _tutto_ di lei. E’ il suo modello di vita fin da quando la conosce.

“Ma come hai potuto non dirci niente? Ti avremmo accolto come si deve se l’avessimo saputo!” Protesta Miyako, in realtà senza essere affatto arrabbiata.

Mimi le lancia un’occhiata di rimprovero, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi perfettamente modellati. “ _Tu_ non parlare! Hai smesso di rispondermi alle mail da un momento all’altro!”

Ops. Si era dimenticata di non averle più spedito quella mail, alla fine.

“Per non parlare poi di voialtri. Nessuno che si sia degnato di farmi sapere più niente su quel che succede qui!” Mimi guarda tutti storto, salvando giusto Daisuke, Iori e Ken.

“Scusaci”, fa Hikari guardandola negli occhi.

“E’ incredibile che ti scusi _tu_ quando sei quella che ha commesso il male minore”, scuote la testa Mimi. “Se non altro tu e Takeru-kun vi siete dati una mossa. A proposito, che ne è stato dell’ex?”

“Ehm”, tossicchia Takeru.

Involontariamente tutti gli occhi si posano su Ken, e lui ha di colpo l’espressione affranta di chi vorrebbe sparire dalla faccia della Terra.

Mimi sgrana gli occhi, mettendosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“Ah, quindi sei tu Ichijouji!” Esclama, osservandolo con interesse. “Siete rimasti amici? Bravi, il rancore rovina la salute e fa invecchiare molto prima!”

“Mimi-san”, la riprende debolmente Hikari, molto imbarazzata.

Ken, dal canto suo, lancia un’occhiata a Hikari, come per accertarsi che Mimi abbai senza mordere, poi le fa un goffo inchino con il capo.

Mimi rimane interdetta.

“Non ci far caso”, interviene vivacemente Miyako, sentendosi improvvisamente una grande esperta. Non sa perché, ma si sente un po’ sollevata. “Ken-kun non parla con le donne. Non è mica per te! Giusto?”

Guarda Ken, e si sorprende a trovare il suo sguardo ancora fisso sulle ginocchia.

“Dovresti conoscere Jyou-san”, commenta Mimi sorpresa. “Credo andreste d’accordo.”

“Insomma, ma parlaci di te!” La incalza Miyako, sporgendosi involontariamente verso la sua amica. “Come stai? Che ci fai qui? Sono contenta che tu sia arrivata giusto in tempo per la fine dei nostri esami!”

Mimi le strizza l’occhio. “E secondo te non era tutto calcolato?” Si vanta, e scambia un’occhiata complice con Michael. “Volevo tornare, te l’ho detto. Ho sentito Sora-san in questi giorni. Mi ha raccontato un po’ di cose.”

Taichi, ancora appoggiato sullo stipite della porta, distoglie volutamente lo sguardo. Koushiro si adombra.

“Quindi sai tutto”, commenta Miyako con una smorfia. Poi guarda Taichi, indecisa su come continuare senza ferirlo.

Taichi decide di toglierla dall’imbarazzo.

“Come sta Sora?” Chiede a Mimi, e sembra fare forza su se stesso.

Mimi scuote la testa, rattristata. “Non una favola. Però”, aggiunge poi, con rinnovata grinta, “Ora che sono a Tokyo sarà più facile parlare un po’! La trascino di peso stasera, andiamo a divertirci!”

Miyako non ha bisogno di sforzarsi per sapere che Mimi l’avrà vinta, e porterà Sora in giro quanto le pare, riuscendo anche a strapparle qualche risata sincera. Mimi ha quest’effetto sulle persone.

E’ un effetto rassicurante.

“Ho scritto anche a quell’orso di tuo fratello, ma non mi ha risposto”, continua Mimi, guardando imbronciata Takeru. “Se mi sta ignorando di proposito, povero lui!”

“Temo sia così”, risponde Takeru con una risata. “Ma si farà vivo, non preoccuparti. Ha sicuramente voglia di vederti, è solo che … beh, è tutto strano ora.”

Taichi fa un mezzo sbuffo ironico. “Ottima sintesi.”

“Spero che ci ripenserà, visto che non ho troppo tempo da poter passare qui in Giappone”, ribatte Mimi sollevando il mento con aria altezzosa. “Lo stesso vale per Jyou-san, ovviamente. E’ inutile che scappa con la scusa dello studio, io _devo_ conoscere la sua anima gemella!”

“Jyou-san ha trovato l’anima gemella?” Cade dalle nuvole Koushiro, seriamente spiazzato.

Si becca l’espressione incredula di tutte le persone che ne erano già a conoscenza, e la sua bocca si spalanca ancora di più.

“Quindi ero l’unico a non saperlo?”

“Comunque sia”, lo ignora volutamente Mimi, “Io ho portato Michael con me questa volta, e non ho intenzione di sprecare un’ottima occasione per fare qualcosa di divertente tutti insieme! Siete anche liberi, non avete scuse.”

Lancia loro un sorriso carico di promesse, e Miyako sa che è arrivato il momento in cui sgancerà la bomba. Ogni volta che torna Mimi, Tokyo sembra piegarsi alla sua volontà, e non ci sono impedimenti che tengano: c’è solo l’energia scoppiettante di una nuova avventura. E non si può mai indovinare in cosa consisterà.

Miyako trattiene il fiato, e si prepara.

“Sono felice di fare la vostra conoscenza”, si presenta Michael scandendo ogni parola, come se avesse appena imparato a parlare in giapponese. “Mimi mi ha parlato di terme qui in Giappone, e mi piacerebbe vederle assieme a voi. Facciamo una gita?”

“ _Nice_!” Mimi gli sorride con entusiasmo e tenerezza, e Michael la guarda come se fosse la persona più meravigliosa del pianeta. “Io, lui, voi, terme! Prenotiamo per una notte e ci godiamo un po’ di Giappone tutti insieme! Cosa dite?”

Ed ecco qui. La proposta è lanciata come un tiro di dadi: ora sta a loro decidere come giocare.

“Eh? Terme?” Daisuke si gratta il capo, preoccupato. “Se lo sapevo prima evitavo di comprare quel videogioco ieri … non ho tanti soldi da parte!”

“Non preoccuparti, Michael qui è ricco.” Interviene Mimi senza scomporsi. “Paga lui.”

Iori si strozza con la sua aranciata.

“Stai scherzando?” Esclama Miyako con voce stridula. “Cioè, fammi capire un po’ … Te lo sei trovato bello, gentile, pazzo di te e pure _ricco_?”

“Ovvio”, sorride furba Mimi.

Michael le guarda candidamente senza capire cosa stia succedendo.

“Pago io”, ripete sorridendo.

“Ma non posso accettare una cosa simile”, protesta ovviamente Iori. “Devi quantomeno permetterci di contribuire.”

“D’accordo, se volete potete pagare il biglietto per arrivare a destinazione”, concede Mimi, con il tono categorico di chi ha già deciso per tutti e non accetta repliche. “Dai, ditemi che ci sarete! Organizzo tutto io per dopodomani, voglio solo assicurarmi che mi direte di sì!”

E poi li guarda uno per uno, gli occhi che le brillano, e aspetta.

“Mimi, siamo gli unici ad essere invitati?” Chiede Taichi con le sopracciglia corrugate. E’ una domanda che prevede una decisione netta, non negoziabile, in base alla risposta.

“Giuro”, risponde solennemente Mimi. “Sora-san non ci sarà.”

Il viso di Taichi sembra rilassarsi visibilmente. “Allora ci sto.”

“Non amo le terme, ma ci sarò anche io”, interviene Koushiro facendo spallucce, come se non gli importasse troppo la destinazione.

“Beh, un viaggio con i _senpai_ non me lo perdo!” Esclama Daisuke vitale. “Soprattutto se praticamente gratis.”

“Daisuke-san”, lo riprende Iori, e poi scuote la testa. “Io non so, dipende tutto da come sta nonno. Non voglio gravare troppo su mia madre …”

“Si tratta solo di un giorno, Iori-kun”, interviene Miyako rassicurante. “Vedrai che non ci sarà problema, e saranno loro stessi a dirti di andare. Ti sei meritato una vacanza!”

Iori abbassa il capo, sentendosi probabilmente in colpa per star desiderando qualcosa per sé. “Vi farò sapere. Se non potrò esserci mi dispiacerà molto, ma sono sicuro vi divertirete ugualmente.”

“Accidenti, questa non ci voleva”, fa Mimi con una smorfia. “Spero davvero sarai dei nostri!”

Iori le risponde semplicemente con un sorriso.

“E’ tanto che non vado alle terme”, dice Takeru pensieroso. “E’ un bel modo per goderci un po’ di meritato riposo!”

“E per festeggiare il ritorno di Mimi-san”, aggiunge Hikari con un sorriso. “Noi ci siamo volentieri.”

“Bravi ragazzi”, annuisce soddisfatta Mimi.

Poi si volta verso Miyako, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“E tu come mai non hai detto niente, Miyako-chan? Non provare a dirmi che non vieni!” Le dice, con un tono pericoloso.

“No, no!” Si affretta a dire precipitosamente Miyako, agitando le mani davanti a sé. “Stavo solo capendo se c’eravamo tutti, prima di dire la mia!”

“E da quando in qua?” Le domanda Mimi perplessa.

Da quando sembra che i rapporti tra tutti loro si siano ingarbugliati, ecco da quando.

Da quando il fatto che venga Taichi significhi precludersi la presenza di Yamato e Sora.

Da quando il fatto che ci sia anche Koushiro rende tutto, di colpo, più difficile, anche se lui non sembra accorgersi del problema e sta lì ad assaggiare salatini con aria distratta.

Da quando Takeru e Hikari sono una coppia.

Miyako si volta verso Ken, e scopre che lui la sta guardando ancora una volta. Lui può capirla.

E paradossalmente è proprio questo che fa scattare la molla dentro di lei.

La verità è che non le importa niente di tutto questo. Non le importa degli equilibri rotti, né dei possibili disagi tra loro, e neanche della sua paura di parlare con Koushiro: quello che le importa davvero è che sono tutti qui riuniti, tenuti insieme dall’energia e dall’entusiasmo di Mimi, e che hanno un’occasione unica per divertirsi tutti insieme, per bearsi gioiosamente della presenza di tutti e creare ricordi memorabili.

E Miyako vuole quell’occasione, con tutta se stessa.

“Non mi perderei questa gita per nulla al mondo”, risponde a Mimi sincera, con un enorme sorriso sicuro. “Ma solo a patto che siamo tutti!”

Guarda Ken, e sente il suo sorriso farsi speranzoso. “Tu verrai, Ken-kun?”

Perché capirebbe se lui non volesse venire. Capirebbe se non volesse trascorrere tutte quelle ore con Takeru e Hikari che fanno i piccioncini innamorati.

Però Miyako vorrebbe tanto che Ken venisse. Tutto qui, senza troppo fronzoli.

Vorrebbe che in quei ricordi ci fosse anche Ken.

Ken sembra sorpreso, per un momento. Lo vede esitare, poi drizzarsi, e i suoi occhi illuminarsi un po’. Annuisce, e le sorride, timido.

Miyako si sente felice.

“Allora è deciso!” Esclama Mimi al settimo cielo. “Dopodomani le terme saranno tutte nostre!”

E poi si volta, raccoglie il suo zainetto che ha lasciato ai suoi piedi quando si è seduta, ed estrae senza esitazione alcuni pacchetti variopinti.

“Per festeggiare, chi vuole qualche dolcetto americano?”

La risposta non può che essere un unanime _Io_.

***

“Lo sai, per un momento ho temuto davvero non venissi.”

Miyako e Ken stanno passeggiando verso la stazione metropolitana, mentre il sole tramonta da qualche parte oltre i grattacieli. Miyako non fa che camminare troppo in fretta, mentre Ken ha la strana tendenza a camminare piano.

_“Temuto?”_ Le scrive Ken.

Miyako si ferma e lascia che lui la raggiunga. “Ken-kun, prima o poi smetterai di sorprenderti per cose del genere?” Si lamenta per scherzo.

Ken sorride, distogliendo lo sguardo. _“Credo di no.”_

“Sei impossibile. Certo, _temuto_ ”, scandisce Miyako, e riprende entusiasticamente a camminare. “E’ la prima volta che facciamo qualcosa tutti assieme, e che tu lo voglia o no, sei parte del gruppo adesso!”

_“Dici davvero?”_

Ancora una volta Miyako si ritrova a desiderare di poter sentire la voce di Ken. Quanto sarebbe bello dare un suono a quel messaggio esitante?

Stupido Ken. Prima o poi lo ammazzerà, se lo sente.

“Ti ho mai mentito?” Replica Miyako, e malgrado tutto sorride. “Dai, non ti preoccupare! Sarà bellissimo.”

_“In realtà io non sono mai stato alle terme.”_

“Ah, neanche io”. Miyako osserva il cielo che tende al crepuscolo, pensierosa. “Da bambina morivo dalla voglia di andarci. Naturalmente la mia motivazione era idiota: volevo andare alle terme miste per potermi far riconoscere dalla mia anima gemella. Sai, con il fatto che saremmo stati nudi e tutto il resto.”

Ken si ferma di botto. Miyako, confusa, si gira verso di lui: il suo viso sconvolto è tendente al bordeaux.

“Cosa?” Gli chiede innocentemente.

Lui si passa una mano sul viso, scuotendo la testa. Sembra rifiutarsi di guardarla.

“Oh, è per la storia della nudità?” Capisce di colpo. Ken sembra nascondersi maggiormente dietro la mano. “Non ci pensare, non credo che Mimi- _neechan_ apprezzi le terme miste. Sicuramente opteremo per vasche separate per maschi e femmine!”

Ken la guarda, incredulo e paonazzo, e si affretta a scrivere un messaggio che invia per sbaglio.

_“Non era per que”_

“ _Que_ \- cosa?” Ride Miyako, senza capire.

Ken scuote risoluto la testa. _“Cambiamo argomento.”_

“Boh, certo che sei strano.” Miyako riprende a camminare. “Comunque sia, non credo proprio dovrai preoccuparti di nascondere le tue Parole, ovunque siano.”

Ed ecco che pensa di nuovo alle Parole di Ken. E’ una cosa che le capita spesso: avverte una curiosità a riguardo che sarebbe considerata indecente da chiunque. Non sta bene cercare di capire dove si trovino, o quali possano essere le Parole di qualcuno che non ha ancora trovato la propria anima gemella. E lei dovrebbe saperlo molto bene, giusto? Davvero non ha imparato niente da quando era una dodicenne sciocca?

Eppure non può fare a meno di interrogarsi sull’anima gemella di Ken.

Chissà chi è, cosa fa, dove vive. Chissà se lui la incontrerà mai.

E’ un pensiero che la fa sentire strana, in modi che non riesce a comprendere.

“Ho sentito dire che ci sono cerotti speciali che, se applicati sulla pelle e bagnati con un panno umido, ti colorano la pelle in modo da coprire le Parole”, continua Miyako, imponendosi di tornare a pensieri più utili e meno morbosi. “Credo li abbiano inventati apposta per poter permettere alle persone di frequentare le terme. Secondo me sono gli stabilimenti stessi che li mettono a disposizione!”

Per qualche istante Miyako aspetta un messaggio che non arriva.

“Pensi che li userai?” Indaga quindi, osservandolo ancora.

Ken sembra in imbarazzo, e si sta guardando i piedi. Coglie lo sguardo interrogativo di Miyako, e si affretta a prendere il cellulare e scrivere pochi caratteri.

_“Credo di sì.”_

“Ah, quindi anche le tue Parole sono abbastanza in vista!” Esclama Miyako, e suo malgrado si sente felice di aver scoperto un nuovo indizio. Perché non riesce a smettere di pensarci?

Ken esita. _“Non troppo però.”_

“Uffa, così mi viene curiosità però!” Si lamenta Miyako.

Ken fa un mezzo sorriso distratto, come a scusarsi del fatto che non aggiungerà altro. Poi i suoi occhi si posano, per un istante, sul polsino di Miyako, prima che Ken si renda conto di quello che ha appena fatto: come ustionato, distoglie in fretta lo sguardo, e arrossisce.

Miyako gli sorride. “Guarda che non fai niente di male”, gli dice, e mentre parla si assicura che il polsino copra accuratamente le sue Parole. “Te l’ho detto che il mio segno è lì. Non c’è niente di misterioso – a parte, ovviamente, quello che c’è scritto.”

_“In ogni caso da qui non avrei letto niente neanche se l’avessi voluto.”_

“Ma figurati, lo so”, lo rassicura. Poi estende il braccio davanti a sé, osservandosi il polsino. “Mamma mia, non vedo davvero l’ora di toglierlo! Sta iniziando il periodo in cui non lo sopporto più.”

Ken è ancora molto rosso, e il suo passo si è fatto di colpo esitante, lento, piccolo. Sembra davvero a disagio, per qualche motivo che Miyako non riesce a capire.

_“Mi avevi detto che ti dava fastidio indossarlo”_ , le scrive.

“Sì, ricordi? E’ che fa calore”, esclama lei con uno sbuffo. “Immagina d’estate quanto sia impegnativo indossarlo. E la cosa assurda è che non posso sostituirlo con _niente._ Non c’è niente che sia efficace come il polsino!”

_“Avevi provato anche con i bracciali … giusto?”_

“Beh, che memoria.” Miyako sbatte le palpebre, sorpresa. “Sì, ma in giro trovo solo bracciali troppo piccoli o troppo larghi o troppo scomodi o troppo brutti. Niente che faccia al caso mio … ma perché stai facendo questo riassunto delle puntate precedenti?”

Ken si ferma di nuovo, e questa volta non lo fa di scatto: è come se il suo movimento si sia naturalmente esaurito, come se le sue forze si fossero concentrate altrove.

E ora se ne sta lì, a sbirciarla senza osare fissarla, e sembra chiedersi incessantemente se scappare o restare.

“Ken-kun?” Miyako è confusa. Solleva il cellulare per cercare tra le mail: si è forse dimenticata di leggere qualche suo messaggio?

No, niente di niente. Li ha letti tutti. E allora che succede?

Quando solleva nuovamente lo sguardo, scopre che Ken ha un sacchetto in mano.

Miyako sgrana gli occhi.

E’ un incarto piccino, uno di quelli che possono stare facilmente nella tasca di un cappotto – Ken ha tenuto quasi sempre la sinistra in tasca, ora che ci pensa. E ora quel sacchetto sta tra le mani di Ken come ci starebbe un uccellino dall’ala spezzata.

Ken sembra aver paura di fare movimenti troppo bruschi, o forse solo di essere impulsivo: Miyako non riesce a capire a cosa lui stia pensando.

Poi, di colpo, Ken trattiene il respiro, chiude un attimo gli occhi per farsi coraggio e, due passi in avanti, la guarda dritto in faccia e le porge il sacchetto.

Miyako guarda lui, poi il sacchetto, poi di nuovo lui.

“Ma è per me?” Balbetta stupidamente.

Il viso di Ken si accende nuovamente, ma annuisce. Con gli occhi la supplica di prenderlo.

Miyako, inebetita, lo fa.

E poi lo fissa, in una specie di attesa stordita scandita dai battiti furiosi del suo cuore, mentre Ken afferra il cellulare e, quasi furiosamente, come a vincere qualche lotta interiore, le scrive un messaggio senza cancellare nulla, così come viene.

_“Scusa se ti sembro eccessivo, mamma tempo fa mi ha parlato di un negozio di bigiotteria vicino casa e sembrava piacerle molto. Tu hai detto che hai cercato a lungo una soluzione per il polsino, spero questa ti vada bene e ti piaccia. Se ti sembra brutto puoi anche buttarlo, capirei. Non ho mai comprato cose simili per nessuno”_

“Mi hai fatto un regalo?” Riesce a dire Miyako.

Ken probabilmente morirà per autocombustione, ma annuisce.

Miyako apre il sacchetto.

E poi si ferma, incredula, gli occhi fissi su ciò che vede.

E’ un bracciale etnico, piuttosto grosso, fatto di quattro file di perline intrecciate, sulle tonalità calde del marrone e del rosso. Le estremità sono tenute insieme da un laccetto di cuoio regolabile.

Il cellulare le vibra all’arrivo di una mail.

_“Il laccetto dovrebbe risolvere il problema della larghezza del bracciale, così non rischia più di scivolarti come i tuoi precedenti. E non ti stringe troppo il polso bloccandoti la circolazione.”_

Miyako prende tra le dita il bracciale, e sente che non è neanche troppo pesante. Sotto le sue dita, le perline sono lisce.

Sa che coprirà perfettamente le sue Parole.

“E’ bellissimo”, dice con un filo di voce. “E’ proprio il tipo di bracciale che cercavo.”

_“Non devi dirlo per forza. Ti piace davvero?”_

Miyako solleva lo sguardo, il bracciale ancora in mano, e incontra gli occhi apprensivi di Ken. E’ davvero preoccupato: sembra che dal giudizio di Miyako dipenda il destino del mondo.

“Ma certo che mi piace!” Lo accusa, l’emozione che sicuramente le sta affiorando sul viso. “Ken-kun, sei impazzito? Non è mica il mio compleanno … Perché?”

Ken la guarda, e non prende il cellulare, per una volta. Fa solo spallucce, come a voler dire: _Così_.

E questo la colpisce più di tutto.

Nessun motivo, nessun obbligo. Voleva solo renderla felice.

Ken è stato a sentirla in queste settimane, e l’ha ascoltata davvero. Anche quando lei si lamentava di un banale polsino che in fondo ha sempre desiderato togliersi, fin da quando era bambina.

L’ha ascoltata, l’ha capita, e ha cercato di fare il possibile per farla stare bene.

E’ andato appositamente in un negozio a cercare lei e le sue esigenze stravaganti tra una serie infinita di bracciali e accessori.

_Nessuno le ha mai comprato un bracciale._

“Grazie”, gli dice, e le sembra che quelle parole provengano da una parte intima e spontanea dentro di sé – una parte che non sa localizzare, che non si è mai resa conto di avere. “Oddio, grazie, davvero … non sai quanto mi sento felice adesso!”

Senza pensarci, in una mano il bracciale, in un’altra il pacchetto vuoto, si slancia in avanti e gli getta le braccia al collo.

Lui la prende, prima ancora di capire cosa sta succedendo.

E poi si immobilizzano entrambi in un abbraccio di colpo troppo intimo, troppo silenzioso.

Ken non si scosta, pur sembrando un po’ rigido per l’imbarazzo. Sembra che la stia ascoltando.

Ed è strano, perché anche Miyako sta, apparentemente senza motivo, ascoltando lui.

Ascolta il suono che fa il suo cappotto contro quello di lei, ruvido e impercettibile. Ascolta il suo respiro, quasi rarefatto, come se lui avesse improvvisamente paura di rompere quella quiete, quella bolla che hanno creato involontariamente, e solo per loro.

E il profumo di Ken è tutto attorno a lei, e i suoi capelli leggermente smossi dal vento le solleticano l’orecchio, e la testa le gira per quanto _concreta_ si senta in questo momento. Come se, in qualche momento che non riuscirà mai a identificare, si fosse scordata di quanto può essere semplice vivere.

Come se fosse stato quest’abbraccio a ricordarglielo.

Ken esita, e poi la stringe a sé con attenzione, con delicatezza, quasi con devozione. Come se lei fosse preziosa.

La gola di Miyako si serra di colpo, e lei chiude, per un istante, gli occhi.

E poi si risvegliano.

L’abbraccio si scioglie, i due si guardano, entrambi storditi.

Ken le fa un sorriso esitante, senza saper dire niente.

Miyako non ricorda come si faccia a parlare.

C’è ancora silenzio tra loro, ma qualcosa è cambiato: Ken fa un sospiro, si volta, riprende, un po’ goffamente, a camminare, come se non fosse successo niente – e invece sembra sia successo tutto.

C’è un momento, mentre Miyako fa un paio di passi, e comincia a seguirlo: un momento rassicurante in cui la sua testa piena di vuoto se ne resta zitta, e riproduce senza fine, amplificandolo, il rumore sordo del suo cuore nelle orecchie, e nient’altro.

Ma poi _arriva_.

Dallo stomaco il calore le incendia le guance, prepotente, preponderante, e Miyako si ferma, le mani occupate che non possono accertarsi di quanto sia bollente il suo viso.

E la verità si annuncia urlando nel silenzio.

_Oh no._


End file.
